Un nombre para ti
by Ladrona de almas
Summary: Mientras el sol empezaba a ocultarse por el horizonte y la hora de volver a la habitación se acercaba, Judal empezó a despedirse de su traviesa Zuòbi, de sus recuerdos sensuales y sus bromas pesadas, de su poder inimaginable y sus retos divertidos, de sus sonrisas coquetas y sus caricias seductoras… de ella y el tiempo a su lado…
1. Prólogo

Ya sé, ya sé… ¿qué hace esta chica aquí con otra historia cuando aún no ha terminado las que tiene?, pero no me he podido resistir. ¡Judal se ha convertido en mi obsesión! Y como tal merece ser elogiado con una historia a su altura.

Bueno, antes de que empecéis a leer hay MUCHAS ADVERTENCIAS que tengo que haceros, tantas que no sé por cual empezar. Solo las escribiré ahora, si decidís continuar será bajo vuestra responsabilidad, así que quedo exenta de cualquier cargo.

**Primero**, esta es una historia sobre el divertido y juguetón magi oscuro de _"Magi: Labyrinth of the magic"_, por lo tanto será como él, con ese toque sádico que tanto nos gusta de este chico. **Segundo**, su contenido será erótico, rango M+, no acto para menores de edad… como queráis llamarlo, así que si no os gusta, es mejor que dejéis de leer desde aquí. **Tercero**, al ser para adultos, contendrá muchísimas escenas subidas de tono, la típica de chicoxchica, pero también tendrá BL (relación chicoxchico) y puede que un poco de GL (relación chicaxchica), pero de esta ultima muy poca y solo insinuaciones pues no se puede hacer, como descubriréis pronto. Como ya he escrito antes, si no os gusta ese género, dejadlo. Aunque, si realmente estáis interesados en el fic, antes de cada capítulo daré algunas advertencias además de indicar el lugar exacto donde estará dicha advertencia (ejemplo… Advertencia: habrá lemon de _ella_ y _él_; y en el texto pondré… Principio del LEMON y Final del LEMON) Lo haré siempre, así que tranquilas.

Una **última **advertencia es que crearé un peculiar personaje para Judal, así que NO esperéis SinJu, JuAla o algo por el estilo, pues no habrá (lo que sí habrá son insinuaciones, pero eso ya es otra cosa) Concretando más sobre este personaje, tendréis unas indicaciones a lo largo de la historia, dedicadas para aquellas _judaladictas_ que espero que os guste.

Más cositas… espero adaptarme lo máximo posible al carácter tan retorcido que tiene este hombre, así que si veis que me salgo del canon, no dudéis en avisármelo y lo intentaré corregir lo mejor posible. Ah, y publicaré todas las semanas, concretamente los días **martes** (a menos que me suceda algún imprevisto, en cuyo caso lo subiré a lo largo de la semana). Creo que por ahora eso es todo…

Ahora sí las advertencias de capa capitulo y espero que os guste.

**Reclaimer:** todos los personajes de este fic (excepto uno) no me pertenecen a mí sino a la gran Shinobu Ohtaka y son de la serie _"Magi: Labyrinth of the magic"_ Así que no se admiten carnets falsificados ni nada por el estilo.

**Advertencias:** ninguna por el momento

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

En medio algún lugar, dentro de ninguna parte, un asombroso acontecimiento estaba a punto de tener lugar. Un acontecimiento que haría tambalear los planes de todos los habitantes de aquel mundo. La luz y la oscuridad empezaban a fundirse en un punto concreto mientras el viento soplaba a su alrededor, creando un chirrido tenebroso que hacía estremecer el alma de cualquiera.

Almas, puras y corruptas por igual, acudían al silencioso llamado, uniéndose en una peculiar danza. El baile de la creación… la danza de la destrucción…

La hermosa luz que reflejaba el brillante satélite fue oculta por nubes negras que se habían congregado en aquella fiesta macabra, dando paso así a una oscuridad que enfriaba incluso a las almas más puras y cálidas. No tardaron los rayos en acudir a brindar su propia bienvenida, alejando a cualquier criatura que no había escuchado las anteriores advertencias.

En ese momento, aquel no era un lugar para simples humanos…

El sonido de un desgarrador grito se escuchó por encima de los truenos y el susurro del viento, dando comienzo a una lluvia torrencial que no solo mojaba la piel, sino que penetraba hasta la misma alma. El viento pareció enfurecerse, los rayos emocionarse y aquel paraje pronto se comparó con el propio infierno.

Surcos en el suelo mostraron lo que más se temía, y el fuego del centro de la tierra no tardó en hacer su aparición estelar. Tornados de agua y fuego danzaban sin tocarse, sin alejarse, mientras el caos lentamente llegaba a su punto más álgido.

Y entonces sucedió…

En aquella zona tan vacía y desolada, los rukh daban la bienvenida a un ser capaz de implantar el caos y el desastre allá por donde iba, a un ser que nadie podría jamás controlar, pues la oscuridad no tiene dueño, solo consume… y ese ser estaba dispuesto a consumirlo todo a su paso.

Lentamente, mientras los desastres que lo rodeaban se desvanecían, el misterioso ser se puso en pie. Su largo cabello empezó a ondear al son del viento, que jugueteaba entre sus hebras azabaches libremente. Su piel, de un tono blanquecino, no mostraba ninguna imperfección a pesar de haber estado en el centro de aquel caos, y su magnífico cuerpo haría sonrojar y excitarse a cualquiera que lo viera. Poco a poco abrió los párpados, mostrando al mundo dos orbes carmesíes. Ojos que miraban con fría determinación y obsesivas ansias al frente, imaginándose al ser que se le había encomendado.

Los rukh negros fueron los primeros en acercarse hacia aquel ser, fundiéndose con su piel y otorgándole su oscuridad. Pero no debe confundirse la oscuridad con el mal, pues no es lo mismo aunque la mayoría de las veces se relacionan.

Sus cabellos antes negros fueron aclarándose hasta adoptar un toque blanquecino, como la luz que ahora se entrevía entre las cada vez más dispersas nubes. Pero no fue lo único que cambió. Sus ojos también cambiaron de color, pasando del rojo al dorado en cuestión de segundos. Su piel se tornó menos pálida, adquiriendo un aspecto más humano.

Y fue el turno de los rukh blancos acercarse a ofrecerle su poder. La luz acentuó su cintura y caderas, volviéndolas claramente femeninas. Sus pechos, antes planos, se expandieron hasta tomar un tamaño considerado que enloquecería a cualquier hombre. Sus brazos perdieron todo músculo que pudieran albergar, mientras sus piernas se alargaban. Su propio rostro se afinó para convertir todo el conjunto en una seductora doncella, tan sensual como letal.

Una sonrisa sádica y enferma adornó los carnosos labios sonrojados de la nueva criatura, antes de desaparecer de aquel lugar y borrar todo rastro de su existencia. Solo un susurro seductor vagaba en el viento, una promesa que pronto, muy pronto, cumpliría…

"_Espérame… Judal… Pronto estaré junto a ti…"_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos la semana que viene…<p>

_¡Hasta pronto!_


	2. Una rehén de la oscuridad

_**UN NOMBRE PARA TI...**_

**Reclaimer:** todos los personajes de este fic (excepto uno) no me pertenecen a mí sino a la gran Shinobu Ohtaka y son de la serie _"Magi: Labyrinth of the magic"_ Así que no se admiten carnets falsificados ni nada por el estilo.

**Advertencias:** ninguna por el momento

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Una rehén de la oscuridad<strong>

Un estornudo surgió de entre los árboles que rodeaban el gran palacio imperial. El joven de vestimentas oscuras que yacía entre sus ramas simplemente se restregó la nariz antes de continuar comiendo la fruta que había robado de la despensa real. El día era muy aburrido a pesar del que el sol brillaba con fuerza en un cielo azulado. Los príncipes aún estaban ocupados en sus asuntos como para encargarse del entretenimiento de él, así que solo le quedaba quedarse en aquel aburrido y monótono jardín comiendo duraznos.

Después de comerse el quinto, decidió que haría un poco de ejercicio molestando a todo ser que se cruzara en su camino. Puede que incluso hiciese una visita a cierto rey tonto… pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando tres enmascarados se acercaron a él con clara intención de guiarlo a alguna parte.

Lo cierto es que muchos de los planes de Al-Sarmen eran divertidos, pues incluía destruir algo y crear caos a su alrededor, pero últimamente solo le daban misiones estúpidas que empezaban a aburrirlo.

Y un magi aburrido nunca es bueno para nadie…

- Oráculo, se necesita de su presencia inmediatamente –pronunció con solemnidad uno de los tres encapuchados, haciendo incluso una de esas ridículas reverencias que ya tanto le cansaba de ver. Así que solo se molestó en hacer un gesto con una mano para despacharlo y que empezara la marcha en silencio.

Pasaron por un costado de la zona donde el cuarto príncipe, Hakuryuu, entrenaba con su lanza cada mañana durante todos los días para fortalecer su magoi; delante del despacho de Kouen, donde este seguía sumergido en sus tediosos documentos y cerca de la habitación de la vieja bruja de Kougyoku, que se comportaba muy extraño desde que había regresado de Balbadd. No tardó mucho en dejar atrás toda esa zona y llegar hasta una de las salas más alejadas de aquel enorme palacio.

Entró el primero, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a un alto número de miembros de la organización alrededor de la amplia cama. Al parecer estaban tan concentrados en lo que allí reposaba que ni siquiera notaron su presencia. Frunciendo el ceño y con la curiosidad a flor de piel, se acercó lentamente hasta el lecho… aunque después se sintió profundamente decepcionado al encontrar solamente a una joven inconsciente.

Saciada el ansia de curiosidad, se alejó hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación sin darle más importancia a la mujer. Ni siquiera se fijó en su apariencia ni en lo que le estaba sucediendo, solo quería saber qué quería Al-Sarmen de él para marcharse a molestar a los habitantes de palacio.

- Oráculo, lamento haberlo molestado, pero necesitábamos de su poder para completar la prisión –uno de los hombres con el rostro oculto tras un velo blanco y un traje negro lleno de joyas se acercó hasta él, llevando en un suave soporte aterciopelado su varita. El magi oscuro la miró con sorpresa que se apresuró a ocultar, alzando simplemente una ceja sin entender qué era lo que querían que hiciera él.

- Sólo debes sellar las cadenas que nosotros hemos creado Oráculo, eso es todo –intervino una seductora mujer, que también llevaba el rostro oculto tras un fino velo blanco.

Con un gesto de cansancio para demostrarles que aquello no era nada divertido para él, cogió la varita e hizo exactamente lo que le pedían, invocando a los rukh negros y enviándolos en un hechizo hacia las joyas que adornaban el cuerpo de aquella misteriosa doncella dormida. Estaba a punto de decirle que ya estaba hecho cuando lo acallaron, imponiendo sus voces sin orden alguno por encima de la de él.

Casi como si intentaran ocultarla de alguien…

- Será mejor que nos acompañe Oráculo, vuestro trabajo aquí ya ha sido completado.

No le agradó nada que lo estuvieran echando de aquella habitación, como si fuera un simple sirviente al que pudieran ordenarle lo que quisiesen. Además, acababan de arrebatarle su varita como si no le perteneciera. Aun así obedeció, no sin antes mandarle una mirada que mostraba claramente su disconformidad.

¡Él era ni más ni menos que el gran magi oscuro, no podían tratarlo como un vulgar humano!

Pero no pudo recordárselo a nadie, pues nada más poner un pie fuera de aquellos aposentos, la puerta se cerró con un asombroso poder maligno. Sería fácil romper aquella barrera, pensó mientras sonreía, pero prefirió obedecer por esta vez. Aunque por el bien de ellos, más les valía no acostumbrarse.

Volvió a su árbol preferido, esperando alguna señal mágica que le indicara que debía hacer a partir de ahora. Sin embargo, ese día la organización Al-Sarmen parecía más ajetreada que de costumbre y requerían de su presencia en todas partes para asuntos muy estúpidos y ordenados. Por todos los rukh oscuros, él odiaba el orden y la paz. Todos los que le conocían lo sabían, entonces ¿por qué le pedían que hiciera esas cosas?

- ¡Esto es muy aburrido! –acabó explotando después de volver a reorganizar una enorme sala llena de documentos antiguos con ayuda de su magia.

A pesar de las insistencias de los miembros de la organización, se marchó quejándose de que él no era una sirvienta para que le mandaran esas cosas, sin darse cuenta por donde caminaba. El choque no fue gran cosa, pero desconcertó al joven vestido de negro, puesto que nunca antes se habían chocado de esa forma con él. Al alzar la mirada, se encontró con el mismo hombre que le entregó su varita en la habitación.

- Magi… te estaba buscando. Es muy importante que escuches mis palabras, pues desde mañana serás el guardián de nuestra nueva prisionera. -¡¿Eh?! ¿Él? ¿Guardián? ¿Es que todos se habían vuelto locos y él no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora? Estaba a punto de replicar, pero fue acallado con un gesto de su mano- Solo tu oscuridad sería capaz de retenerla si nuestro hechizo no funciona, por eso es importante que la vigiles en todo momento. Pero no debes dejar que en ningún momento te reconozca magi, es muy importante. Nunca debe saber que tú eres el magi Judal…

Frunció el ceño al escuchar aquel ultimátum final, mientras lo veía perderse entre los pasillo de aquella mansión. ¿Qué no debía saber que él era Judal? Todo era demasiado extraño para su gusto… demasiado. Pero quizás fuera entretenido, pensó esbozando una de sus típicas sonrisas traviesas.

El resto del día pasó sin contrariedad, y el nuevo día le dio una bienvenida calurosa, incluso más que el día anterior. Trenzándose el cabello lo encontró aquel sirviente que traía su varita por órdenes de Al-Sarmen, junto con una nota que le recordaba pesadamente que no le dijera su identidad a la prisionera. Arrugándola en una bola y tirándola por encima del hombro, cogió un par de duraznos antes de partir hacia la habitación donde su destino estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre sin él saberlo aún.

Cuando cruzó las puertas encontró a dos mujeres y cinco hombres enmascarados reunidos a los pies de la cama, discutiendo seguramente de su estancia en aquel lugar, pues hacían mucha referencia al gran oráculo y a lo peligroso que podía ser esa situación si se descubría. Harto de esperar a que notaran su presencia por sí solos, estuvo a punto de decirles que estaba allí, pero un ataque de tos por parte del grupo y gritos desesperados por la otra impidió que pudiera decir un simple "Hola".

- Oráculo, no hace falta que gastéis energías en algo tan banal como hablar. Basta con que simplemente estéis pendientes, por si pasa algo inesperado. Lo demás, déjelo en nuestras manos.

No tuvo tiempo de replicar nada, pues pronto la habitación quedó completamente vacía. Con un suspiro más de irritación que de cansancio, se recostó en uno de los amplios sillones que allí se encontraban y se dedicó a comer las frutas que traía o a jugar con su larga trenza negra. El tiempo parecía ir cada vez más despacio para él, y empezaba a desesperarse de no hacer nada.

De pronto, unos ojos de un dorado tan intenso como el propio astro rey lo observaban desde el centro de aquella habitación. Con un respingo por la sorpresa inicial, le mantuvo con valentía la mirada, negándose a ser él el que la apartara primero. Una mirada dorada enmarcada por un rostro pálido y una cabellera plateada, tan distinta a la de él pero a la vez tan parecida…

- ¡Oráculo!

Habían entrado, en un remolido de capas negras y velos blancos, algunos de los miembros más radicales de la organización, empujándolo fuera sin darse cuenta que segundos atrás su prisionera había recobrado el conocimiento. Estaba a punto de decírselos, pero como las anteriores veces, le fue imposible pronunciar una sola palabra sin que el griterío histérico del grupo se impusiera por encima de su propia voz.

- Basta. Soltad al oráculo de inmediato. –la profunda voz del líder sí consiguió lo que el joven no había podido, obteniendo la libertad que tanto deseaba. –Está bien, el oráculo debe cuidar de ella. Así se ha decidido en la reunión de ayer. Ahora dejadlo entrar.

La discusión continuó incluso después de que él volviera al interior de aquella habitación, con su misteriosa invitada en ella. Recordando lo que había sucedido, volvió la mirada hacia ella, pero no encontró nada fuera de lugar. Volvía a estar inconsciente como al principio.

¡Qué aburrido!

Hubo más escenas como aquella a lo largo del día, pero ninguna había vuelto a pasar el umbral de la puerta, escuchándose solo las discusiones desde el interior. Al principio le habían hecho hasta gracia oírlos quedarse sin argumentos para sacarlo de allí, pero pronto se cansó también de ello y empezó a buscar en la habitación con qué podría entretenerse. Harto también de eso, se acercó hasta la enorme cama central para ver el objeto de su aburrimiento.

La joven era sin duda hermosa, pero tampoco creía que era razón suficiente para aprisionarla de esa manera. Lo más seguro es que ocultaba algo que Al-Sarmen no había conseguido quitarle… o era a ella misma a la que querían. Se centró en analizar lo poco que podía ver de ella, pues su cuerpo, desde su cuello hasta la planta de sus pies, estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca.

Pero no era difícil imaginar lo que se ocultaba debajo.

Olvidándose de algo tan mundano e indiferente para él, se acercó aún más a la susodicha para analizar su rostro. Estuvo a punto de soltar un grito cuando se topó de golpe con dos lagunas doradas viéndolo con tanta atención como él a ella. Dos intensos y brillantes soles que quemaban todo su ser hasta llegar a su alma oscura. Pero él era Judal y nunca se dejaría amedrentar por alguien como ella, así que, equipándose con su típica sonrisa maníaca, se alejó de ella para situarse en el extremo más cercano de la puerta y llamar a los guardias de Al-Sarmen.

Pero no consiguió dar ni dos pasos cuando una débil voz inundó cada rincón de la alcoba como si fuera un susurro del viento. Se detuvo y giró únicamente su cabeza para observarla por encima del hombro, pero ella había vuelto a cerrar sus párpados y su respiración daba a entender que ya se había vuelto a sumergir al reino de la oscuridad. Sin embargo, el susurro seguía escuchándose en la mente del joven magi oscuro.

"_Estoy seguro… de que susurró mi nombre…"_ –la voz de su mente no estaba dispuesta a olvidar tan fácilmente aquel detalle, como tampoco el hecho de que era la segunda vez que sus miraban volvían a encontrarse aquel día.

Pero, a pesar de los deseos de Judal, los días pasaron sin que volvieran a repetirse dichos acontecimientos, como si se burlaran del joven muchacho de negro, incitándolo a dudar de sus propios recuerdos. En total, tres semanas habían pasado desde que ella entró en su vida, lo que el magi caído en la depravación no sabía, era que pensaba quedarse en ella para siempre.

Pero mejor no adelantemos acontecimientos futuros, mejor dejadme mostraros cómo la joven vuelve el mundo de este ser un auténtico caos y le enseña que la diversión se esconde en lo que menos se espera. Dejadme mostraros cómo seduce a Judal hasta el punto de convertirse en su necesidad.

Dejadme mostraros cómo consigue que florezca la pequeña chispa de luz del amor en el más profundo abismo de oscuridad.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí por esta semana. Espero que os haya gustado y que comentéis que os ha parecido. Nos vemos la semana que viene…<p>

_¡Hasta pronto!_


	3. La liberación de las tinieblas

**UN NOMBRE PARA TI…**

* * *

><p><strong>Reclaimer:<strong> todos los personajes de este fic (excepto uno) no me pertenecen a mí sino a la gran Shinobu Ohtaka y son de la serie _"Magi: Labyrinth of the magic"_ Así que no se admiten carnets falsificados ni nada por el estilo.

**Advertencias:** ninguna por el momento

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: La liberación de las tinieblas<strong>

"_Sólo yo soy capaz de entretenerte como te mereces… Judal…"_

El joven magi se levantó de golpe del delicado sillón donde momentos antes había decidido dormitar, bañado en sudor y con el corazón latiendo demasiado deprisa para su propio gusto. ¿Qué significaban aquellas palabras dichas de manera tan seductora? Y lo que era aún más importante ¡¿quién las había pronunciado?!

No pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a la enorme cama, donde una joven seguía sin dar alguna señal de despertarse pronto. Era imposible que ella hubiera podido hacerlo. ¡Por todo el rukh negro del mundo, estaba sellada por fuertes cadenas! Lo mejor que podía hacer era decirle a Al-Sarmen que mandara a otro mientras él se entretenía persiguiendo al magi enano, a su débil candidato para rey y al rey tonto de Sindria. Sí, eso era lo mejor. Estaba harto de cuidar de aquella mujer y no hacer nada divertido.

Se levantó completamente del sillón y se dirigió hacia las puertas, no sin antes enviar una mirada de reojo hacia la dueña de aquel estallido de caos que lo había inundado. Sin darse cuenta, aquello se había vuelto rutina, todos los días, a cada momento… no sabía que ansiaba tanto volver a encontrarse con su mirada hasta ese instante.

Se supone que a él no le interesa nada que no fuera la guerra y la destrucción, entonces ¿por qué deseaba ver sus ojos? Simple, porque llamaban su atención. Esa joven estaba envuelta en misterio, en secretos que le interesaban a la organización. Él mejor que nadie sabía que algo muy destructivo tenía que ser para que se tomaran tantas molestias en aprisionarla.

Y quería descubrirlo para utilizarlo en beneficio de su propia diversión.

Pero ahora eso no importaba. Ahora quería irse a jugar fuera, no estar encerrado sin hacer nada útil…

_- Libérame…_

Abrió los ojos sorprendidos, volviéndolos a centrar en la figura acostada en la inmensa cama que allí había. Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora del par de ojos dorados que lo miraban con expectación, esperando tal vez que él acudiese a su llamado.

-¿Qué…? –no fue consciente de que había hablado hasta después de escuchar su propia voz en el aire.

Rápidamente cerró la boca para evitar decir más palabras y desobedecer las órdenes de la organización. Había hablado, pero solo fue una simple palabra que logró contener casi a tiempo, eso no haría daño a nadie… ¿verdad? Además, esa estúpida orden era una tontería, y nadie tenía por qué saber de su pequeño desliz.

- _Labios… libera…_ - la suave voz volvió a escucharse, pero por primera vez fue consciente de que no habían sido emitidas en voz alta, sino que inundaban su propia mente. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Se acercó hasta la cama para verificar aquella afirmación, y la encontró como siempre… hasta el instante en que abrió los ojos. Muy lentamente, el magnífico dorado se fundió con el carmesí mientras una forzada sonrisa acudía a sus labios sellados. Seguramente el simple acto de mover muy levemente las comisuras de los labios le estaba doliendo muchísimo, pero el magi oscuro no pudo evitar responderle con una de su propio repertorio para animarla a seguir haciéndolo.

Animándola a sufrir por él…

- ¿Tus labios, dices? –olvidándose por completo de la orden de no hablar delante de ella, colocó una de sus manos en su cadera a la vez que ladeaba el rostro, una pose altanera tan peculiar en él -¿Y qué gano yo con eso?

La sonrisa que se extendió ante él no tuvo nada que envidiar a la de alguien que no tuviera sellos en esa zona de su cuerpo, algo sin duda digno de reconocimiento, pensó el joven, antes de oírla pronunciar una simple palabra, pero esta vez en voz alta.

- Diversión…

Y esa fue la única palabra que necesitó aquel magi oscuro para buscar entre sus ropajes su pequeña varita y romper uno de los tres sellos que la muchacha poseía en sus labios. Aunque la promesa de diversión era tentadora, no era tan estúpido como para liberarla completamente.

Necesitaba de más promesas para hacerlo…

Pero parecía que eso era todo lo que necesitaba la joven para ahora mover con más soltura su boca, pues no tardó nada en abrirla y cerrarla para comprobar cuanta libertad había adquirido. Pareció complacida con el resultado, pues volvió a centrar su mirada en el muchacho antes de sonreírle coquetamente dispuesta a convencerlo de que destruyese los demás sellos. Ahora que había comprobado que podía hacerlo, no pensaba dudar en aprovecharse al máximo de eso.

- Al parecer, esos tipos te tienen encerrado aquí… -un simple encogimiento de hombros y la mirada carmesí perdida más allá de la puerta le bastó como confirmación a sus palabras, así que continúo- Un hombre como tú no tendría por qué aburrirse de esta manera… -aquello pareció llamar más la atención del joven, pues volvió a fijarse en ella –Si me liberas una mano… yo podría entretenerte un rato…

- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Y cómo piensas entretenerme con una sola mano y el resto del cuerpo sellado, vieja? –preguntó más irritado que tentado, pues lo creía realmente imposible. ¿Una sola mano capaz de entretenerlo a él? ¡Tonterías! Delirios de una prisionera que intenta huir de sus cadenas. Pero que ni piense que él pensaba caer en ello, él conocía lo suficientemente bien el lado tramposo y sádico de la vida para caer en trucos tan baratos.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la joven a su lado abrió los ojos completamente, sin poder creer lo que oía. Vaya, y ella que creía que él ya era un hombre… Sonrió de forma espeluznante, así que sería ella la que tendría que enseñarle los placeres ocultos de la vida antes de llevar a cabo sus planes…

- Conozco maneras… ¿no te gustaría descubrirlas? –los brazos habían vuelto a cruzarse por encima del pecho, mostrando que no estaba en absoluto interesado en ello, así que tendría que utilizar otra táctica para seducirlo, y ella las conocía todas – Es una pena, pensé que querías jugar…

No hizo falta de más palabras, pues pronto sintió como el sello de su mano derecha era destruido en mil pedazos. Se apresuró a cubrir toda la superficie de aquella habitación con su poder para evitar que aquella estúpida organización volviera a sellarla. Sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad de ser liberada y no podía desperdiciarla por nada. Era ahora o nunca…

Entonces, cuando todo estuvo bajo su control, sonrió. Aquel ridículo ser que se pavoneaba por allí con su oscuro poder era solo una víctima más. Él sería el primero en caer, y detrás todos los habitantes de aquella maldita prisión cubierta de oro y joyas…

- Estoy esperando, vieja… ¡entretenme! –su voz la trajo bruscamente a la realidad, siendo consciente de con quién estaba. Arrugó el ceño, sería mejor deshacerse de ese mocoso de inmediato si deseaba encontrarlo. Pero para ello, mejor empezaba con otras técnicas más atrayentes para él…

Una pequeña esfera de fuego cruzó muy cerca del rostro de Judal, tan cerca que sintió el calor que este desprendía incluso antes de verlo. Giró el rostro para ver cómo dicha esfera se estampaba contra la pared, quemando toda la zona y dejando en su lugar una gran mancha negra. Tan negra como él mismo… como ella también…

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Esperaba algo mucho mejor… -alzando su barbilla en un gesto desafiante y altanero, la miró por encima del hombro, tal y como hacía para con todos.

Lo cierto es que le había impresionado, no la esfera ardiente en sí, sino que la haya creado disponiendo de una sola mano libre y el resto del cuerpo plagado de sellos poderosos. Tal vez sí que fuera capaz de entretenerlo… sonrió traviesamente de solo pensarlo.

- Lamento decepcionarte hombretón –dijo con voz seductora la joven- pero como verás, si no dispongo del resto de mi cuerpo, no puedo hacer mucho más… no de la manera que tú deseas…

Esperaba que aquella provocación surtiera el suficiente efecto en su curiosidad para que se atreviera a desafiar a sus superiores. Era imprescindible que cayera en sus redes en ese preciso momento, ya que pronto se darían cuenta que algo iba mal en aquella habitación y la volverían a sellar.

- ¡Ja! Ya sé cuál es tu táctica vieja. Quieres que te libere en busca de diversión para después intentar huir ¿verdad? Lamento no caer en tu trampa. Yo soy el único dueño de mis propios actos, recuérdalo.

- ¿Tanto miedo tienes de que te venza? –abrió los ojos alarmada después de haber pronunciado esas palabras. Maldita sea, ese niñato la había enfadado hasta el punto de abandonar su táctica de seducirlo. Le había contestado con rabia, y eso no era nada bueno en su caso.

¡Maldición, lo había estropeado todo!

Pero en la mente del joven aquellas palabras habían surtido el efecto contrario. ¿Vencerlo ella a él? Eso tendría que verlo con sus propios ojos. Pero aquel no era el mejor lugar para hacerlo, pues la organización no lo dejaría divertirse con ella. No, jamás le permitirían matarla… pero si conseguía sacarla de allí y llevarla fuera de su alcance, tan lejos que no podrían llegar a tiempo de impedirle acabar con ella… Sí, esa era una idea genial.

- ¿Miedo dices?… Soy capaz de acabar contigo con una sola mano… -sonrió macabramente ante la burla que acababa de hacerle, y el ceño fruncido que apareció en el rostro de la joven en cuestión lo alegró aún más- y te lo voy a demostrar.

Se acercó hasta la cama, quitó bruscamente la sábana que la cubría y, sin ver el escaso vestuario que poseía, la cogió entre sus brazos llevándola hasta la ventana más cercana. Una vez allí, extendió una de las alfombras mágicas que poseía la organización y se escabulló del palacio imperial sin ser visto. Lo cierto era que esa no era la primera vez que se escapaba sin el permiso de Al-Sarmen, aunque en esta ocasión tuvo la ayuda, sin saberlo, de cierta joven sellada que cubrió sus rukhs de su atenta mirada.

No se lo esperaba, debía admitirlo. Pensaba que lo había arruinado todo y ya se veía nuevamente sellada, pero había resultado que el joven tenía otra forma de ver sus palabras, no como un insulto sino como un desafío. Se alegraba que así fuera, pero debía acabar con él inmediatamente después de que la libere… era una lástima destruir tanto talento. Por el momento, solo disfrutaría de su cercanía y su calor, pensó mientras se dejaba atraer hacia su pecho, aunque tampoco era como si tuviera más opciones.

Llegaron velozmente a las afueras del palacio y desde allí emprendieron el camino hacia el horizonte. Los nervios y el ansia de batalla se sentían a flor de piel, pero aún estaban demasiado cerca y a la vista. Debían encontrar el lugar perfecto para una lucha, lejos de cualquier distracción o que les impidieran desarrollar todos sus poderes.

Pronto divisaron un pequeño valle en medio de montañas demasiado empinadas para escalarlas. Eso garantizaba que ningún humano los molestaría. En cuanto tocaron suelo, los sellos no tardaron en romperse, liberando a la muchacha de sus cadenas. El calor de su cuerpo se había apartado, pero ese no era momento de pensar en lo cálido que era su pecho o el agradable sentimiento que sintió su alma durante el viaje al estar tan cerca de él.

Ahora era el momento de matarlo para seguir su búsqueda. Acariciando sus muñecas, se colocó en pie lentamente. Miró el lugar con mayor detenimiento, era sin duda un buen campo de batalla. La tierra arisca, las piedras grandes y puntiagudas, los escasos árboles deshojados, con sus raíces a la vista y sin vida. Todo en aquel paraje estaba muerto, y pronto habría otro más que unirse a su tétrico club.

- Mee aaaa-buuu-rrrroooo –la voz del joven magi oscuro resonó con ecos en aquel valle, sacando a la joven de su ensimismamiento, recordándole que aún tenía que terminar algo antes de pensar en seguir con su camino.

- Lo siento hombretón, estaba admirando las magníficas vistas de este lugar. Quiero recordar dónde tuvimos nuestra primera y única cita -le guiñó un ojo, dejándolo desconcertado por aquel comentario. Y esa fue la señal para empezar la lucha, aunque ninguno de los dos fue consciente de ello.

- ¿Cita? –el gesto de inocencia se transformó en una sonrisa sádica que adornó los labios del muchacho -Sí, supongo que esto es una cita. ¡Una cita con tu muerte!

Sacó su pequeña varita, apuntando al cielo mientras extraía el agua de los lagos y riachuelos que rodeaban aquel valle, más allá de los riscos y peñascos puntiagudos. El hielo pronto se hizo presente antes de salir disparado en dirección hacia la joven albina con el grito de "Sarg Arsarros".

- O con la tuya… -susurró ella al viento antes de esquivar con movimientos ágiles aquellas estalactitas heladas.

Cuando el primer ataque se agotó, y ante la mirada curiosa del magi, alzó una mano en donde un pequeño objeto negro reposaba. En cuestión de segundos, aquel misterioso objeto se transformó en un magnifico báculo negro, en cuya cima poseía un brillante cristal blanquecino que reflejaba los colores con ayuda de la luz del sol.

El siguiente movimiento demostró la destreza que la joven tenía con aquel objeto, como si fuera parte de su propio cuerpo. Aquella batalla sin duda sería digna de alguien como él. Al fin tendría a un oponente a la altura, incluso más que el estúpido rey tonto o el pequeño magi enano… pero eso solo se averiguaría luchando.

Lanzó una de sus estalactitas de hielo y observó como esta desaparecía ante la sonrisa coqueta de la muchacha, antes de aparecer delante de él mismo. Consiguió esquivarla por muy poco gracias a su poder de levitación. ¿Cómo había conseguido hacer aquello? Volvió a enviar más hielo, pero esta vez se fijó en cada uno de los movimientos de ella aprovechando que ahora la veía desde los cielos.

Un movimiento, casi imperceptible, con su cetro bastó para que un pequeño, muy pequeño círculo oscuro apareciera entre ella y su ataque y lo absorbiera para, a continuación, hacerlo aparecer pocos metros delante de él, de donde volvía a surgir pero ahora en su contra. Era un buen truco, no sabía cómo lo había conseguido hacer, pero no era suficiente para vencerlo.

Y la auténtica batalla empezó. Estacas de hielo surcaban los cielos a la vez que pequeños agujeros oscuros las absorbían, volviéndolas en contra de su creador. Pero aquello no duró mucho, pues pronto los rayos siguieron a las estalactitas, haciendo que aquellos agujeros ya no fueran tan útiles. Absorbían el hielo, pero no los truenos…

- Te estoy venciendo… -celebraba en voz alta el magi desde el aire, mientras esquivaba a sus propios ataques devueltos y seguía atacando a la muchacha, a la que no perdía de vista en ningún momento.

- No es bueno celebrar victoria antes de obtenerla, hombretón… -de pronto la tenía detrás suyo, tocando su espalda con toda la palma de su mano.

Apenas le dio tiempo de girar su cabeza para observar su sonrisa traviesa antes de sentir como un fuerte estremecimiento, como si fuera una descarga eléctrica, le recorría todo el cuerpo y lo enviaba directo al suelo. ¡Maldición! Si ella era el enemigo, ¿cómo había atravesado la protección de los rukh? Se volvió a colocar de pie para encontrarla a solo tres pasos de él, con la misma sonrisa en su rostro y la palma de la mano izquierda extendida hacia él.

Luz fue todo lo que vio antes de sentir la dureza de la piedra en su espalda al chocar contra ella. Esto era tan jodidamente parecido a la lucha que tuvo con el djinn de aquel magi enano, la primera vez que se cruzó en su camino. Por eso mismo, invocó un grueso muro de hielo delante de él. Sonrió cuando observó una silueta más allá del agua helada, pero no duró mucho al verla destrozada con un simple toque. Demonios, ¿quién era ella? O mejor dicho, ¿**qué** era ella?

- Vamos hombretón, si mal no recuerdo deseabas diversión… ¿O acaso no te estás divirtiendo?

Dos sonrisa, tan parecidas entre ellas, se vieron reflejadas en el rostro del otro. Y el baile que antes habían empezado continúo. Ella no era fácil de vencer, él no estaba dispuesto a detenerse. Él se estaba divirtiendo demasiado, ella no quería que aquello acabara. Dos almas que deseaban lo mismo, que aquel momento jamás terminara. Ella no acababa con él, él no apuntaba directamente hacia ella. ¿Era mucho pedir permanecer siempre así?

Pero él debía terminar aquel juego y volver… ella debía continuar su camino y su búsqueda…

Y en una pausa que ninguno otorgó, la pregunta decisiva surcó el aire.

- Si el juego se va a terminar, al menos deseo saber el nombre del hombretón que me liberó antes de acabar con él…

No hubo pausa ni descanso, solo más ataques mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras. Había alzado la voz por encima del estruendo de los ataques para que él la oyera. Era un digno adversario, al menos quería recordarlo por su auténtico nombre mientras continuaba aquella búsqueda sin fin. Sería un buen recuerdo que invocar en sus noches solitarias y vacías.

- ¿Eh? ¿Mi nombre? –se sorprendió al escuchar aquella pregunta, pero no dudó en complacer el que sería su último deseo antes de acabar con ella- No podrías vencerme vieja, pero te complaceré. Mi nombre es Judal…

_Judal…_

Concentró todo su poder en una esfera de truenos y puntiagudas estacas de hielo, dirigiéndola en dirección a la joven, sin darse cuenta del estado en que esta última estaba al oír su nombre. Tampoco se fijó como ocultaba su rostro con ayuda de su flequillo desordenado, ni la sonrisa macabra que bailó en sus labios sonrojados.

No oyó las dos únicas palabras que pronunció antes de extender su báculo para absorber su ataque y devolvérselo con una fuerza destructora increíble. No sintió el poder protector que superó a aquel ataque segundos antes de llegar hasta él y recubrirlo por completo, impidiendo que lo matara, pero no que agotara todas sus fuerzas.

No, no sintió nada de aquello, como tampoco sintió como sus rodillas colisionaban contra el suelo. No oyó el sonido metálico de su varita estrellándose contra la tierra ni observó dos pequeños piececitos tocar dulcemente el suelo frente a él antes de que apoyara su cuerpo en sus propias rodillas para estar a su altura.

Solo vio unos ojos dorados brillar con alegría al verlo por primera vez, a él, a Judal, y solo sintió unas tiernas manos en sus mejillas, atrayéndolo sin ningún esfuerzo hacia ella mientras esta, a su vez, se acostaba en la tierra. Solo fue consciente del delicado cuerpecito debajo de él, de sus largas piernas y delgados brazos rodeándolo, impidiéndole marcharse.

Estaba tan agotado, que no era capaz de procesar nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo veía, oía y sentía. La sentía a ella. Quería preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, por qué lo hacía y qué pretendía obtener de ello, pero no pudo. No pudo articular ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera pudo apoyarse en sus codos para evitar que ella cargara con todo su peso.

- Te encontré… al fin te encontré… Judal…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por ahora, espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado este misterioso personaje. Quiero agradecer a <em><strong>nicoleAne<strong>_ por haber sido la primera en comentar, no sabes la ilusión que me hizo leer tu comentario. También agradezco a todos los que me leen sin comentar (si es que los hay, claro); el simple hecho de que lleguéis hasta aquí es suficiente recompensa, aunque también es cierto que un comentario le alegra el día a cualquiera.

Gracias a todos…

_¡Hasta pronto!_


	4. Conociendo al caos

**UN NOMBRE PARA TI…**

* * *

><p><strong>Reclaimer:<strong> todos los personajes de este fic (excepto uno) no me pertenecen a mí sino a la gran Shinobu Ohtaka y son de la serie _"Magi: Labyrinth of the magic"_ Así que no se admiten carnets falsificados ni nada por el estilo.

**Advertencias:** mucho calor, pero poco más… ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Conociendo al caos<strong>

"_Te encontré… al fin te encontré… Judal…"_

¿Encontrarlo? ¿Es que acaso había estado buscándolo? ¿Por qué? Esas preguntas y muchas otras inundaron su mente brevemente, con intensidad pero de forma fugaz, pues ninguna tenía la suficiente fuerza como para quedarse. O tal vez era él el que estaba demasiado débil para concentrarse en alguna de ellas.

- ¿Qué… quieres… de mí…? –la pregunta surgió de sus labios como un simple susurro, tan patéticamente débil que no podría creerse que le perteneciera a él, al gran magi oscuro del imperio Kou.

- A ti, solamente te quiero a ti. –contestó ella, sin saber los pensamientos que inundaban la mente del joven que tenía encima de ella. Pero tampoco era como si le importaran. Ahora solo estaba feliz, feliz de encontrarlo… feliz de tenerlo entre sus brazos… feliz de saber que era suyo y de nadie más… feliz de que sea él y no otro ser patético… simplemente feliz…

¿A él? ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Entendió el significado de sacar fuerzas de flaqueza cuando, a pesar de su agotamiento mágico, apoyó parte de su peso en sus brazos y consiguió levantarse lo suficiente como para encontrarse con su brillante mirada. Sus delicadas manos empezaron a acariciar el contorno de su rostro, pero a él eso no le importaba… o eso creía hasta que sintió aquel dulce cosquilleo en su interior, que empezaba en el lugar que ella acariciaba y se propagaba por todo su cuerpo.

¡¿Pero qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?!

Agotamiento. Así de simple, así de complejo. Sin darse cuenta siempre utilizaba su magoi para hacerle frente al mundo, a las desdichas que habían sucedido en su vida, a las desilusiones, a la soledad, al destino que lo había elegido como magi, a Al-Sarmen y sus estúpidos planes…

Pero ahí estaba ella, esa misteriosa mujer que lo había enredado para que la liberase y luchase contra ella hasta el punto de estar completamente agotado. Y ahora lo acariciaba como si fuera un tesoro, como si lo conociera de siempre, como si lo hubiera perdido y ahora lo encontrara después de una búsqueda demasiado larga…

¡Maldita mujer y malditas caricias que lo empezaban a enloquecer!

- D… de… ¡detente! –de verdad quería apartarse, quería impedirle que siguiera con aquella tortura, quería alejarla de él y su cuerpo… entonces ¿por qué había cerrado los ojos y había ladeado el rostro en busca de más caricias?

¡Que alguien, quien sea, la detuviera inmediatamente!

Mientras tanto, la mente de la joven contenía pensamientos muy distintos. Su rostro aniñado, su piel pálida, su cabello azabache, sus ojos carmesís… todo era tan perfecto en él. También como cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el placer mientras susurraba muy débilmente que se detuviera, como se acercaba inconscientemente más a su cuerpo, como respondía a los sutiles movimientos que realizaba con sus caderas…

Lo deseaba tanto… pero debía contenerse si deseaba ser aceptada. Él mismo le había dicho que aún era virgen, que no conocía más placeres que la guerra y el caos. Y eran esos los placeres que debía ofrecerle al principio… para después introducirlo lentamente en los placeres ocultos… en la sutileza del caos, la diversión de la rebelión propia, el éxtasis de la carne… sí, le enseñaría que existe algo mucho más delicioso que el placer de la destrucción.

Le mostraría el dulce sabor del deseo y la obsesión…

- Judal… -no pudo evitar gemir de placer cuando el susodicho se movió con más fuerza contra ella, arqueando su espalda ante la sensación que la inundó. Debía contenerse, ahora, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para pararlo –deberíamos volver al castillo, sino sabrán que me has liberado y no podremos volver a jugar nunca más… -entonces colocó sus manos en sus mejillas, obligándolo a verla a los ojos para que entendiera el significado de sus palabras –y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?

Un simple movimiento de cabeza por parte de él le bastó como respuesta. Magoi, la energía que todo ser viviente posee en su interior y que es capaz de crear magia… eso fue lo que le traspasó con aquel leve roce a sus labios, una gran cantidad de magoi, la suficiente como para devolverlo a la realidad, a ser el joven altanero de siempre…

Supo cuando era suficiente en el momento en que dejó de sentir su calor. Se quedó acostada, sin abrir aún los parpados ni mover un solo músculo. No quería verlo de pie delante de ella, con su varita y su mirada fría y sin sentimiento, no después de haberlo sentido tan suyo, tan agotado que era incapaz de ofrecer resistencia…

- ¡¿Qué me hiciste?! –su grito la obligó a mirarlo, justo como no quería verlo.

Enfadado, avergonzado tal vez, pero demasiado orgulloso como para demostrarlo, aunque sus mejillas sonrojadas no lo ayudaban demasiado. ¿Que qué le había hecho? Complacerle, no solo a su mente caprichosa deseosa de lucha sino también a su alma anhelante de caricias y deseo. Satisfacer su ansia de guerra y su placer, aunque de eso ultimo aún no era consciente. Qué había hecho le preguntaba, la respuesta era simple.

Lo había encontrado.

- Debemos volver, o esa estúpida organización no dejará que vuelvas a acercarte a mí –supo la réplica que vendría nada más ver sus ojos, pero ella sabía cómo adelantarse a su mente –y si eso pasa, ya no podremos luchar más. Pero si eso es lo que deseas…

Maldita… y muy astuta, debía reconocerlo…

Llamó a la alfombra mágica, recogiendo el pequeño cuerpo de ella, antes de emprender el camino hacia el castillo del imperio de Kou, pero se aseguró de dejar la mayor distancia entre ambos durante el viaje. Se negaba a volver a caer en lo que sea que le haya hecho ella. Esta era la segunda vez que quedaba indefenso ante alguien. Aladdin había sido el primero con la sabiduría de Salomón, y ahora ella…

Mirándola de reojo se fijó en ella realmente por primera vez. Su piel pálida no se comparaba con la suya, pero lo era más que el resto de humanos normales. Su cabello tampoco era tan largo como el suyo, pero tenía un brillo especial único. Era exactamente el opuesto del suyo…

Sus ojos dorados parecían dos soles en días tan preciosos como ese, sin ninguna nube en el cielo que estropease su azul. Su figura seguramente era el objeto de deseo de muchos hombres, el rey tonto o incluso el emperador de su propio imperio querría tenerla en su harem personal. Siguiéndola analizando, se fijó en su escasa vestimenta.

Y apartó en ese momento la mirada.

¿De verdad la había tenido bajo su propio cuerpo? Su sensual figura era cubierta por un extraño vestido compuesto por un simple trozo de tela que cruzaba su pecho, cubriéndolo apenas de la vista, y adornada con una hermosa y brillante gema carmesí en el centro, que a su vez se unía a través de una cadena de oro al collar dorado en su cuello. En la parte inferior, una amplia tela formaba la falda y dejaba parte de sus piernas al descubierto, cuyo único adorno era el gran nudo de delante, y dejando de este modo su cintura a la vista.

Era hermosa y deseable, pero a él esos temas jamás le habían importado… hasta ahora. Recordaba perfectamente los movimientos que había realizado, a pesar de encontrarse atrapada por el peso de su cuerpo, y también la réplica que había obtenido por parte de él, además de los sonidos que habían salido de sus labios.

No era estúpido, sabía lo que hacían algunos hombres, tanto nobles como criados, con algunas mujeres que se cruzaban en su camino. Cuando era más joven, le había llamado la atención los movimientos que realizaban y los sonidos que hacían, incluso se había fijado en las expresiones de sus rostros cuando gritaban sin razón aparente. Llegó a pensar que aquello era realmente doloroso, pero entonces ¿por qué seguían haciéndolo?

Porque parecía divertido… pero nadie se atrevía a enseñarle esos juegos a él, al oráculo de Kou. Cuando se atrevió a preguntárselo a alguien de Al-Sarmen, la respuesta fue no solo desconcertante, sino también desalentadora. Para ellos, la única diversión que él debía conocer era la guerra, lo demás era para humanos normales y sin importancia.

Desde entonces se centró en la guerra, en el caos y en encontrar una forma de ver aquello divertido. Podía estar realmente orgulloso, pues parece haberlo conseguido. La coraza que al fin lo envolvía parece ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que nadie la atravesase… pero ahí estaba esa mujer rompiéndola sin esfuerzo alguno.

No pensaba permitirlo nunca más.

Mientras tanto, la mujer intentaba ocultar la sonrisa que ya empezaba a bailar en sus labios carmesís, pues no le habían pasado inadvertidas las miradas que cierto muchacho a su lado le había lanzado sin ningún disimulo. Ahora debía planear con mucho cuidado cuál iba a ser su próximo movimiento, puesto que cualquier paso en falso sería catastrófico si quería ganarse la confianza de Judal.

Pronto las grandes casas del castillo imperial se divisaron en la lejanía. Pero no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes, sino el peculiar carruaje que reposaba en las caballerizas. El magi oscuro conocía aquel emblema muy bien, mejor que la palma de su propia mano. El rey estúpido había llegado al palacio del imperio Kou, seguramente a defender al magi enano y su débil candidato a rey.

Superando con sigilo las torres de vigilancia, llegaron al ala donde reposaba la cárcel de la joven. Sin que nadie notara sus presencias, se introdujeron por la misma ventana que habían utilizado para salir y adoptaron las posiciones que debían tener. La misteriosa mujer rompió varios objetos al azar y, dándoles la forma que quería, creó unas réplicas exactas de sus antiguos sellos. Se acostó y cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana blanca segundos antes de que los guardias abrieran las puertas, dejando entrar a algunos miembros importantes de Al-Sarmen a su interior.

- Oráculo, hemos venido a relevarlo de su puesto, pues el rey de Sindria está en palacio y usted debe estar a la vista para evitar sospechas innecesarias.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, se acercó hasta la puerta y cruzó el umbral, negándose a mirar atrás. Necesitaba tiempo a solas, lejos de ella y sus extrañas artimañas. Se subió a uno de los árboles del inmenso jardín, donde sabía que sería visto por cualquier visitante y se dedicó a contemplar el cielo azulado. Tenía que volver a luchar contra ella, pero esta vez, no la dejaría con vida…

Sintió la presencia del rey estúpido incluso antes de verlo aparecer por uno de los largos pasillos del castillo. Debería ir a molestarlo, sacarlo de quicio y tal vez convencerlo de que se uniera a su causa, que fuera su marioneta… pero en esos momentos no tenía ganas. Le daba pereza ponerse la máscara de macabra diversión que debía tener y bajar a molestar a un ser que era incapaz de ver más allá de esta.

No, en ese instante no le apetecía molestar a Sinbad… aunque no negaba que tal vez mañana lo hiciera…

El tiempo, como otros días, parecía transcurrir más lento de lo normal. Y aquello no le gustaba nada. Lo cierto era que lo único que le apetecía era ir a esa habitación en el ala más alejada del palacio y exigirle a esa misteriosa mujer que vuelva a luchar contra él… pero esta vez a muerte. Matarla con sus propias manos parecía estar convirtiéndose en su actual obsesión, convertirla en su objeto de sádica diversión era lo único que parecía animarlo. Quería destruirla… por agotarlo de aquella manera… por hacerle lo que le hizo… por engañarlo para liberarla…

¡Maldición, la había liberado!

Es más, estaba completamente suelta en aquellos momentos, sola entre miembros débiles de la organización oscura, sin nada que la detenga excepto su deseo de volver a jugar con él… y dudaba que eso fuera razón suficiente.

Pero no se movió del árbol, no hizo ningún gesto que lo delatara ante miradas curiosas. Solamente sonrió traviesamente, pues quería ver qué hacía ella con ese poder que le había devuelto. ¿Pensaba matar a los miembros que estaban con ella? ¿A todos los que habitaban en el palacio? ¿A todo el imperio Kou?

¡Que lo hiciera! Se moría de ganas de verla intentarlo. Y entonces tendría una razón para matarla delante de Al-Sarmen, incluso hasta se lo rogarían. Y nunca se negaba a una súplica de la organización, fuera cual fuese…

Sin embargo, sus deseos no se vieron cumplidos. Ni ese día ni nunca. Fue llamado al anochecer por los mismos miembros de siempre, o tal eran otros, no lo sabía ni le interesaba. Entró en la habitación y se encontró a una mujer sellada de pies a cabeza. O eso parecía a simple vista.

Fue la sonrisa coqueta que bailó en sus labios la que la delató, antes incluso de que abriera los ojos y se sentara en la amplia cama. Extendió una mano hacia él, como si lo llamara a su lado y dijo con voz aterciopelada…

- Te echaba de menos… Judal.

- ¿Qué pretendes… ocultándote de la organización? –la pregunta surgió de sus labios mientras rodeaba la cama y se sentaba en el cómodo mueble que había en aquella habitación, ignorando deliberadamente su invitación.

La sonrisa coqueta volvió a adornar sus labios y solo un encogimiento de hombros fue la respuesta que obtuvo. ¿Qué diantres pretendía con todo aquello? Empezaba a molestarle no saber qué haría o qué pensaba hacer a continuación.

- Solo quiero seguir jugando contigo Judal, fuiste realmente divertido esta mañana –su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a volver a mirarla a la cara.

No le creía. Lo notaba en sus ojos carmesís, pero era todo lo que podía decirle en aquellos momentos. Si le contaba la verdad… si le decía por qué permanecía como una prisionera en vez de destruirlos a todos como tenía pensado inicialmente… él se apartaría de su lado, le impediría acercarse. Y eso definitivamente no podía permitirlo.

- ¿Por qué simplemente no disfrutamos de la hermosa noche y dejamos esos pensamientos aburridos para otro momento? –supo que había conseguido atraer su atención cuando la arruga de su ceño desapareció, y la tierna expresión de ansias inundó sus facciones –Me pareció ver un campo cerca de aquí donde podríamos volver a luchar sin que nos molesten.

- ¿Luchar? –miró atentamente las dos lagunas de oro fundido frente a él. Era como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Luchar era lo que quería hace tan solo unos momentos… pero no ahora que la tenía delante. No, lo que quería ahora era… -No me apetece luchar –la expresión de sorpresa que puso ella fue suficiente para animarlo a continuar, por lo que, componiendo una de sus sonrisas y apoyando una de sus manos en su cadera, dijo –Quiero que me enseñes esas maneras que asegurabas conocer para entretenerme.

- ¿Cómo…? –pero no le concedió tiempo de replicarle ya que, interrumpiéndola, la desafió.

- ¿No decías que conocías formas de entretener a un hombre como yo con una sola mano, que conocías otras maneras de divertirse que yo desconocía? Pues bien, las quiero aprender. ¡Enséñame a divertirme a tu manera, mujer!

Divertirse… a su manera… ¡Judal no sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo! Sin embargo, no le pasó inadvertido el nuevo calificativo que le había puesto. Ya no era vieja… ahora era mujer para él. Parecía que no se había dado cuenta de ello aún, pero era un gran progreso. Sinceramente, no había esperado avanzar tanto en un solo día, pero aquello era algo muy bueno.

- Lo siento hombretón, pero esas maneras deberás descubrirlas por ti solo… -se acarició los labios con la lengua para después mordérselos suavemente mientras fijaba su vista en los de él, asegurándose de que no perdiese detalle de sus movimientos –si te las enseño sería muy aburrido para ambos.

La cara de desconcierto de él le aseguró que había conseguido su objetivo. La semilla de la curiosidad ya estaba plantada, ahora solo debía ser cuidadosa a la hora de cuidarla para que dé los frutos que ella tanto deseaba. Judal iba a ser de ella, en todos y cada uno de los aspectos que podía serlo.

Desgraciada… Sabía las palabras exactas que decirle para mantenerlo atento a sus movimientos, para no sacar su varita y atravesarla con una estaca de hielo. Pero no podría mantenerlo por siempre así, y cuando dejara de serle entretenida acabaría con ella sin dudarlo. Al menos con su muerte lo divertiría hasta el final…

- Ahora que lo pienso, tú sabes mi nombre pero yo no sé el tuyo… ¿cómo te llamas mujer?

- ¿Mi nombre? –la expresión de sorpresa que inundó sus delicadas facciones fue una visión única, pero lo que dijo a continuación fue lo que sin duda acabó descolocándolo – ¿Cuál crees que sería el nombre perfecto para mí, Judal?

¿Un nombre perfecto para ella? Arpía manipuladora, ese sería sin lugar a dudas su nombre. Y no vaciló a la hora de dar a conocer su opinión. Una risa por parte de ella fue toda la respuesta que recibió, pero lo que él no sabía, era que aquella simple cuestión de nombres iba a convertirse en el centro de su mundo.

Elegir el nombre perfecto para ella se convertiría en su única y gran obsesión…

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –preguntó cuando la vio ocultarse el cuerpo con la sábana, acostándose en la enorme cama del centro y cerrar los ojos sin dejar de sonreír. ¿Acaso pensaba irse a dormir y dejarlo solo aburriéndose?

¡La había liberado, exigía que al menos lo entretuviera!

- ¿Acaso no se nota? Me estoy acomodando para irme a dormir como toda niña buena… –la risita que soltó después eliminó toda la credibilidad de esa frase, pero allí no acabó toda su burla. Eso sería demasiado poco para complacerlo a él –A menos, claro, que desees hacerme compañía, en cuyo caso estoy segura que no dormiría en toda la noche...

Una mirada atrevida que recorrió todo su cuerpo junto con una sonrisa coqueta y una gran carcajada final por parte de ella fue lo que le siguieron a ese comentario al observar la expresión perturbada del joven magi, que no estaba seguro del significado que esta intentaba transmitir.

Estaba empezando a cansarse de que le tomara el pelo. Se suponía que era él el que se lo hacía a todo el mundo, sobre todo al rey estúpido. Pero ahí estaba ella burlándose, y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, a menos… Una idea enrevesada se formó en su oscura mente. Si no podía vencer al enemigo, debía unirse a él…

Si quería jugar, juego le iba a dar… ¡como que su nombre era Judal que lo haría!

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí llegamos por ahora. Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a <strong> .0795 <strong>y **PolarisLittleWitch** por tomarse la molestia en comentar esta humilde historia, me hace muchísima ilusión leer vuestros comentarios, y no paro de releerlos hasta que me los aprendo de memoria. En fin, las cosas empiezan a enredarse, y poco a poco veremos a nuestro magi oscuro preferido perder la cabeza en más de un sentido. Espero que todos los que lleguen hasta aquí, sigan leyendo y les guste lo que ésta loca imaginación mía crea.

_¡Hasta pronto!_


	5. Descubriéndola

**UN NOMBRE PARA TI…**

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso aclaratorio:<strong> He quitado el aviso anterior pues no creo que haga falta dejarlo en mitad de la historia, ya que interrumpe a la hora de releerlo, así que no os asustéis porque haya desaparecido.

**Reclaimer:** todos los personajes de este fic (excepto uno) no me pertenecen a mí sino a la gran Shinobu Ohtaka y son de la serie _"Magi: Labyrinth of the magic"_ Así que no se admiten carnets falsificados ni nada por el estilo.

**Advertencias:** calor, trampas y primeros nombres… ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Descubriéndola <strong>

Bufó irritado por enésima vez en esa mañana. ¡Estúpido rey tonto! Mira que marcharse sin avisarle y jugar con él antes… Estaba muy frustrado, pues había dejado pasar la oportunidad de incordiar al rey de los Siete Mares, y no solo eso…

¡Había perdido el primer pulso contra ella!

Sí, contra… contra… Sonrió, había encontrado el nombre perfecto. Zuòbi, que significaba tramposa, mujer astuta y muy tramposa, ese era el nombre que merecía. Porque eso es lo que era ella.

¡Una tramposa!

- ¡Quítate de en medio! –gruñó enfadado cuando otro criado se volvió a meter en su camino –¡He dicho que te apartes!

- Judal-chan… ¿puedo saber por qué estás tan enfadado hoy? –la dulce y delicada voz de Kougyoku llenó los pasillos, consiguiendo que el joven magi oscuro se detuviera y la mirara.

¿Qué por qué estaba tan enfadado ese día? Porque la tramposa de Zuòbi había vuelto a enredarlo en uno de sus tontos juegos y él había tenido que retirarse. ¡Él! Y eso no era todo, no. Había buscado a el rey Sinbad para desquitarse con él y se había encontrado con la noticia de que este ya se había marchado a su reino, dejándolo completamente frustrado.

Pero aquello no se quedaría así. Como que se llamaba Judal que aquello **no** quedaría así.

- Nada vieja, no me ha pasado nada… solo estoy aburrido, eso es todo –jamás admitiría que estaba enfadado por haber perdido vergonzosamente contra alguien.

Y siguió su camino fingiendo no escuchar la irritante voz de la 8va princesa del gran imperio Kou. Llegó a la gran cocina imperial, donde robó un par de duraznos y se dispuso a comérselos en la soledad del tejado. Su mente no pudo evitar rememorar los sucesos de aquella mañana, cuando entró en la habitación de Zuòbi y esta le desafió descaradamente, incitándolo a olvidar el recelo y sumergirse de cabeza en sus juegos.

Sí, Zuòbi lo había estado esperando pacientemente hasta el momento que las puertas de su prisión se habían vuelto a cerrar, impidiendo que algún miembro de Al-Sarmen descubriese su secreto y entonces le había sonreído, sin decir nada mientras lo observaba sentarse en el sillón de siempre. Una vez allí continúo sonriéndole sin hacer nada más, como si esperase que él diese el primer paso.

Y tuvo que hacerlo, tuvo que preguntarle qué planeaba porque la curiosidad podía más que su recelo. Pero ella solo se encogió de hombros levemente, sin darle mucha importancia a cómo, cada vez más rápido, la paciencia del joven magi oscuro se agotaba.

Y entonces todo estalló.

- ¿Has pensado en un nombre para mí? –la pregunta, que fingía ser inocente, se transformó en un desastre completo, impidiéndole al muchacho pensar en nada más que no sea en el rostro de ella demasiado cerca y en su varita demasiado lejos de él.

¡Y realmente no era su culpa! Por una vez no lo era, sino el de ella. Ella era la auténtica culpable de todo.

Él había respondido con un simple no, seguido de un bostezo exagerado. Y ella lo había percibido con una señal para empezar a "jugar". Sin previo aviso convocó su poder, creando aquel cetro que ya lo había derrotado una vez, pero ahora mucho más pequeño y le lanzó un pequeño hechizo.

Ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, realmente había sido muy simple además de débil, creado para llamar la atención y no para herir.

Pero de eso no se había dado cuenta en aquel momento. No, en aquella habitación solo era consciente de la fría sustancia que rodaba lentamente por su rostro, mientras ella se carcajeaba a todo volumen en sus narices. Con ayuda de su mano, se quitó aquella nieve de la cara mientras, sonriendo, sacaba disimuladamente su varita e invocaba el agua de los alrededores.

Si ella quería guerra, él se la pensaba dar.

Así comenzó aquella lucha, pensada en divertir a sus participantes y no en acabar con ellos, aunque eso Judal no lo sabía. El muchacho invocaba agua que no tardaba en congelar y lanzarla en dirección a la joven. Esta, en cambio, la trituraba creando pequeños copos que se posaban en toda la superficie de la habitación. Lentamente toda la estancia había quedado blanca, y entonces ella había aprovechado para agacharse, formar una especie de bola helada con las manos y lanzársela a la cara.

¡Había vuelto a lanzarle una bola de nieve!

Solo que ahora lo había hecho como cualquier humano normal y corriente. Mientras se reía, hizo desaparecer su cetro y había corrido por la habitación, cogiendo nieve con las manos y lanzándosela cuando él intentaba convocar más hielo. En un acto, tal vez de desesperación por atacarla, él también se agachó y formó una bola de nieve, intentando situarla y darle con ella.

Pero aquella tarea no era tan fácil como crear hielo. Su cabello blanco y su piel pálida le ayudaban a esconderse de su vista hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, cuando lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y dejar que la fría nieve se estampara en su cuerpo.

Pero él no se daría tan fácilmente vencido.

Siguiendo el sonido de sus risas, había logrado situarla y empezar a atacarla. Ya no le importaba qué forma tenían sus "armas", lo único que quería era verla llena de agua fría, observarla estremecerse por el frío de sus ataques antes de reírse aún más fuerte y tomar venganza contra él. Lo único que deseaba era que haya más nieve para continuar con aquella ridícula batalla.

No supo cuándo perdió su varita entre tanta nieve, tampoco cómo ella lo condujo hasta su cama lentamente, ni mucho menos cuando se había acercado tanto como para estrellar una gran esfera blanca en su cabeza entre las risas de ambos. No, solo fue consciente de que ella estaba demasiado cerca y su varita demasiado lejos cuando lo empujó hacia la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Solo entonces fue consciente de que aquel había sido el plan de ella desde el principio.

¡Y él había caído como un tonto!

Pero esta vez no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. No, esta vez él también atacaría.

Judal no era realmente consciente de lo que significaba aquella decisión para su cada vez más escasa paz mental. Sin embargo, si lo hubiese sabido, tal vez no habría realizado ninguna de las acciones que conllevaron a aquel momento álgido.

Y tal vez ahora no estaría tan enfadado…

Sea como sea, Judal no pensó en las consecuencias que tendría llevar sus manos a las caderas de ella, ni tampoco esbozar aquella sonrisa torcida ante el rostro sorprendido de la joven. El magi caído en la depravación solo pensó en su maravillosa victoria cuando, tomando impulso, la colocó entre su cuerpo y la cama.

E incluso en aquel momento podría haberse detenido y nada habría pasado, pero el joven estaba tan cegado por ganar aquel extraño duelo que no pensó seriamente en lo que conllevaría aprisionar las manos de la joven por encima de su cabeza y acercar su rostro al de ella para restregarle que él también sabía jugar a aquel "juego".

Por ello, y porque ella era sin dudas una mujer muy astuta y sobretodo tramposa, no vio venir lo que sucedió a continuación.

Las piernas de ellas se enredaron con las de él, acercándolo más y reduciendo al mínimo el espacio que había entre ellos. A la vez, había arqueado la espalda para aplastar sus turgentes senos contra el pecho musculoso de él, que de un momento a otro se había quedado sin aire, mientras empezaba a emitir gemidos que harían sonrojar incluso al propio Kouen.

Envuelto en aquella inesperada situación, Judal había intentado callarla, solo para encontrarse con su labio inferior entre los dientes de ella, que esbozaba en aquel momento una sonrisa burlona mientras tiraba de él con coquetería.

Y esa acción le indicó mejor que nada que el control se le había escapado de las manos… otra vez. Había tenido que emplear su fuerza bruta para soltarse de los brazos de ella, mientras buscaba su pequeña varita en la derretida nieve y salía por la puerta. No hizo falta ver atrás para saber que todo había vuelto a ser como antes.

Y sinceramente, en aquel momento tampoco le importaba.

Había salido furioso, porque sabía perfectamente qué significaba aquello. Ella le había vuelto a ganar, y lo peor es que él nunca tuvo oportunidad de vencerla.

Después de comerse la última fruta robada, pensó seriamente en todo aquello. Lo cierto es que él era un inexperto en todo lo que se refería a ella. Desde el principio no había sabido nada, solamente se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos. Pero lo sucedido esta mañana le demostraba que para vencerla, los instintos no eran suficientes. Tanto como si le gustaba o como si no, ella era una rival poderosa con la que debía prepararse.

Conocerla… descubrirla… para así poder destruirla…

Mirando más allá del hermoso jardín, pensó en dónde podría conseguir la información necesaria. Al-Sarmen parecían ser los únicos que conocían algo sobre ella. También debería darse alguna vuelta por las casas del imperio, incluso en los barrios más pobres, donde seguro que aprendería algo.

Sonriendo porque ya casi saboreaba la victoria, se puso manos a la obra.

Al cabo de varias horas más tarde parecía que su búsqueda había sido infructuosa. En un intento vano por saber más cosas, había intentado sacarles información a varios miembros intentando no llamar mucho la atención. Se había escudado con la torpe excusa de que quería saber qué custodiaba y porqué solo él podía hacerlo, pero de nada le había servido.

Incluso había hecho algo impensable para alguien como él: había acudido a la biblioteca imperial, sorprendiendo al príncipe Kouen que se encontraba allí. Pero aquello tampoco había servido para nada. Al cabo de algunos minutos, había acabado lanzando el libro que sostenía y se había marchado de allí, sin prestar atención a la cara seria del príncipe o a su ceño fruncido.

Así que, después de todo aquello, había decidido que era momento de observar a aquellos simples humanos que por tanto tiempo había ignorado. Mientras el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte, el joven magi se internó en aquella zona que antes había calificado de aburrida.

Observando con atención, se fijó en la cantidad de hombres de diversas edades que entraban y salían de aquellos edificios, al igual que el estado en el que lo hacían. Concretamente, aquellas personas solían ir en grupo, con una sonrisita autosuficiente antes de cruzar las puertas y dejarse enredar por cuerpos femeninos, para después acabar saliendo con el cuerpo tembloroso a causa del alcohol y riendo sin razón aparente.

Frunciendo el ceño, Judal continúo su camino, intentando descubrir qué tenía de divertido todo aquello. Intentando descifrar porqué aquellos hombres buscaban a esas mujeres que solo se burlaban de ellos, con sus bailes, sus risas y sus juegos. Intentando descubrir porqué a pesar de las derrotas, seguía pensando en estar cerca de Zuòbi con la tonta excusa de vencerla.

Una joven salió a su encuentro, animándolo a entrar en uno de aquellos salones. En otra situación él se habría negado, hubiera apartado su brazo bruscamente e incluso la habría humillado en público. Pero en ese momento no, en ese momento necesitaba información urgentemente. El magi solo asintió antes de seguirla con cierto recelo, pero sobretodo con mucha curiosidad.

- ¿Es tu primera vez muchacho? –preguntó la joven, intentando que se relajara y se sintiera cómodo mientras su jefe venía a atenderlo.

- Mhmp… -respondió distraídamente, mientras miraba la estancia por dentro, buscando algo pero sin saber el qué.

Los altos techos eran sostenidos por columnas enormes, que a su vez estaban cubiertos por luces brillantes que iluminaban el lugar. Por todas partes había sillones amplios donde varios hombres eran atendidos por jóvenes doncellas, que apenas ocultaban sus exuberantes cuerpos con pequeños ropajes. Delante de ellos, solía haber una mesa baja llena de aperitivos y bebidas, sobretodo bebidas alcohólicas. Las carcajadas, los grititos femeninos y algunos gemidos inundaban el lugar.

Pero nada de eso le explicaba al joven magi porqué Zuòbi perturbaba tanto su vida. Por Salomón, como podía ser que lo haya puesto todo patas arriba si solo llevaba en ella unos pocos días, y la mayoría de ellos sellada e inconsciente.

- Hola, lamento la tardanza… así que esta es tu primera vez ¿eh? –la voz del hombre dueño del local lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se diese cuenta de que tal vez la joven había intentado hablar con él y él la había ignorado completamente.

Pero aquello no le importaba.

Con un asentimiento, enderezó su espalda para verlo desde arriba y le ofreció toda su atención al hombre delante de él. Este era bajito, regordete y muy codicioso, lo notaba en su mirada. Pero, a pesar de ello, siguió todas sus instrucciones al pie de las letras.

- Espera aquí, enseguida vendrá la mejor de mis chicas a atenderte…

Asintiendo, lo siguió hasta un sillón rojo situado en una esquina alejada y se sentó en él mientras varias bailarinas traían copas de vino y platos de algún guiso. Rechazando todo aquello con su típica actitud egocéntrica, se concentró en ver a las mujeres que se acercaban a él, casi esperando que detrás de algún velo estuviera su dolor de cabeza con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y le dijera: _"Te estaba esperando, hombretón"_

Pero nada de ello sucedió. Lo que pasó fue mucho peor.

- Lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar, guapo… -una voz bastante femenina y delicada le habló a sus espaldas, reclamando su atención. Casi sonríe cuando pensó que su rival había llegado al fin, pero sin embargo, su voz no se parecía demasiado. Así que cuando se giró para mirarla y se encontró con una mujer enorme que poseía músculos más fuertes que los de él, además de una belleza cuestionable, se llevó una gran decepción que no se molestó en ocultar –Mi nombre es Akemi, y seré tu anfitriona por esta noche…

Akemi… significa brillante y hermosa… y el oscuro magi no veía esas cualidades por ninguna parte. Como siempre, no se molestó en morderse la lengua, ofendiendo a la mujer. Sin embargo, esta pareció pasarlo por alto, atribuyendo aquella mala educación a la inexperiencia y nerviosismo del joven. Cogió una botella que no tardó en "abrir" con su mano, y así mostrar sus cualidades, para empezar a servir la bebida en unas copas.

Pero Judal no parecía nada contento con aquella acción.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Yo no quiero ni tu bebida ni tus servicios!

Su voz acalló a algunos clientes cercanos, que molestos por su falta de respeto, se acercaron a él con ganas de enseñarle varias lecciones. Aquella revuelta pareció agrandarse a cada segundo, hasta que el dueño del local no tuvo más remedio que acercarse e intentar solucionar aquel conflicto.

- Deberías aprender modales muchacho, así no se trata a una señorita… -decía un hombre que solo intentaba mantener la paz y disfrutar de la joven que lo esperaba a sus espaldas, pero en cambio solo recibió una grosería por parte del magi que no dejó indiferente a nadie.

- ¿Qué señorita? Yo aquí solo veo a una vieja fea y a varios borrachos debiluchos que no son capaces de hacer nada por su cuenta. Todos aquí son basuras que merecéis ser destruidos…

Las cosas parecían estar fuera de control, y más cuando fue el propietario quién intervino para evitar que se abalanzaran contra su joven cliente.

- ¡Yo no te pedí _**eso**_! –le gritó Judal cuando intentó contenerlo, señalando a la cada vez más sensible mujer como si fuera escoria – Te arrepentirás de haberte metido con…

- ¡Y ahora por lo que todos estaban esperando! –una voz masculina lo interrumpió, abriéndose paso entre el bullicio del lugar e ignorando la discusión que en ese momento tenía lugar a su alrededor- ¡Es momento del servicio! -¿servicio? ¿A qué diablos se estaban refiriendo con eso? Parecía que el resto de clientes sí lo sabían, pues no tardaron en olvidarse de él e irse a sus puestos -Todo el mundo, ¡tómese su tiempo y disfruten!

Disfrutar de qué, se preguntaba el joven. Y su pregunta no tardó casi nada en ser respondida. La gran Akemi, olvidando las crueles palabras anteriormente dichas hacia ella, se acercó a él e intentó posicionarse en su regazo, exactamente como todas las demás doncellas hacían con sus respectivos clientes…

Exactamente igual a cómo se había colocado Zuòbi aquella misma mañana.

Y aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Empujando a la mujer y haciendo que la música se detuviera en aquel instante, todas las miradas se centraron en su persona. Pero eso no importaba, solo importaba la imagen que tenía grabada a fuego en su mente. La imagen de aquella mujer tramposa sonriéndole con sensualidad mientras se inclinaba sobre él, con su cabello mojado y pequeños trocitos de hielo bajando por su cuerpo.

Con un gruñido de ira descontrolada, se levantó del sitio y se dirigió rumbo a la puerta. No escuchó los chillidos de la mujer en el suelo, ni tampoco los gritos furiosos de los hombres. No los escuchó, pero aún así sacó su varita y lanzó varias estacas de hielo para que lo dejaran en paz, dejando al descubierto su auténtica identidad.

Él era el oráculo del imperio Kou, y aquellos aldeanos borrachos al fin sabían cuál era su aspecto.

Sin embargo, nada de aquello le importaba. Invocando su poder, se alejó rumbo a los tejados, desde donde podía contemplar la brillante luna y las estrellas. Se preguntó qué diantres estaba haciendo en aquel lugar, cómo dejó manipularse para llegar a aquella situación… pero no encontró nada más que la imagen de Zuòbi sonriéndole con coquetería.

Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado hasta el palacio imperial. Se escabulló por los pasillos y habitaciones hasta encontrar su destino. Sin importarle lo que estuviera haciendo, entró en la habitación y se acercó a la cama.

La puerta a sus espaldas se cerró lentamente, mientras la joven abría sus párpados con tranquilidad, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Pero en vez de encontrar aquella sonrisa desafiante, se topó con un ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto.

- ¡¿Qué?! –gritó enfurecido al solo encontrar silencio.

Pero ella no dijo nada, solo se acercó a él despacio y le tocó la mejilla. Entonces los muros que el joven había creado para defenderse del exterior volvieron a derrumbarse ante la presencia de la muchacha. Ella le sonrió, esta vez sin trucos ocultos. Le sonrió como lo había hecho en aquel valle, con ternura y comprensión.

- ¿Conseguiste encontrar aquello que tanto buscabas… _Judal_? –pronunció su nombre delicadamente, como si fuera la palabra más hermosa jamás creada en aquel mundo, y él no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguna vez alguien lo había llamado así o si lo harían en aquel futuro incierto y oscuro que divisaba en el horizonte.

- No… -su voz escapó sin que él pudiera evitarlo, pero en aquel momento, envuelto en aquella caricia que ella le dedicaba a su mejilla, ni siquiera le importaba.

- ¿Por qué?

Y esa pregunta le sacó del ensueño. Fue esa pregunta, o más bien la respuesta que acudió velozmente a su mente, la que lo impulsó a huir otra vez de aquella habitación, dejándola sin ninguna explicación. Huir directo a las cobijas de su enorme cama, donde se refugió buscando protección… o tal vez para poder huir también de aquel pensamiento traicionero que no lo dejaba en paz.

"_Porque eras tú a la que yo buscaba…"_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Siento muchísimo el enorme retraso, el giro hacia donde están yendo las cosas y sobretodo que Judal sea tan adorable en determinados aspectos *¬*<p>

Quiero agradecer los fantabulosos _reviews_ que he recibido durante la semana pasada, me han animado muchísimo… ¡GRACIAS!

**alebenitez.0795:** gracias por esperar y espero que te siga gustando la historia ^^ gracias a Dios, los problemas se solucionaron bien para ambas partes, así que estoy contenta ^^

**PolarisLittleWitch: **gracias por los ánimos, como ya he escrito, se acabaron solucionando, así que estoy contenta ^^ Espero que el capítulo de hoy también te haya gustado tanto como el anterior ^^

En cuanto a las lectoras que me han añadido a sus listas de favoritos y a los avisos… enserio, no os cuesta mucho escribir un breve comentario y a mí me hace incluso más ilusión, pues muestra que estáis realmente interesadas en ella. Pero aún así muchísimas gracias por tener en cuenta mi pequeña creación ^^

Bueno, eso es todo. Nos veremos la semana que viene ^o^

_¡Hasta pronto!_


	6. Aprendiendo de ella

**UN NOMBRE PARA TI…**

* * *

><p><strong>Reclaimer:<strong> todos los personajes de este fic (excepto uno) no me pertenecen a mí sino a la gran Shinobu Ohtaka y son de la serie _"Magi: Labyrinth of the magic"_ Así que no se admiten carnets falsificados ni nada por el estilo.

**Advertencias:** ninguna por ahora…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Aprendiendo de ella<strong>

Fingió una sonrisa torcida mientras veía los inútiles intentos del joven magi para escapar de su trampa. Aún no podía explicar cómo había conseguido convencerlo para que dejara atrás aquel ridículo pensamiento de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de ella y que se sumergiera en aquella lucha.

Habían pasado días desde que él se había marchado a aquellos antros de lujuria y perdición, o por lo menos así lo llaman las mujeres buenas que servían en palacio. Judal se había marchado en busca de respuestas, como había descubierto poco tiempo después.

Por lo que pudo averiguar a través de los rukh, él quería saber alguna manera de vencerla en aquel juego al que lentamente lo iba introduciendo. El "inconveniente", si es que se podía llamar así, es que ese juego no tenía solución. Allí no había ni ganadores ni perdedores, solo jugadores que disfrutaban del placer de jugar. Pero eso era algo que Judal no conseguía comprender.

Por ello, y después de su catastrófico intento por aprender, él había decidido mantenerse alejado de ella. Ya no respondía a sus pullas, se escapaba de su habitación sin ella, y cuando se acercaba a él, casi corría despavorido para huir de su contacto. Y todo eso la ponía de muy mal humor. Ella había intentado desde el principio ir poco a poco, que él se divirtiera con todo aquello, que lo disfrutara sin que cambiara su actitud.

Ella jamás quiso **esto**.

Tal vez por eso se enfadó cuando lo vio llegar con aquel olor a mujer y sexo. Tal vez por eso se negó a hablarle primero, empezar un juego. Al verlo en aquel estado de agitación y ensimismamiento, creyó que Judal había comenzado aquel juego sin ella, dejándola al margen. Incluso, se coló algún pensamiento de que él la había engañado y en realidad sí era un hombre experimentado.

Creyó todo eso hasta que su mirada chocó con aquellos ojos carmesís. Entonces supo que aquella experiencia no había sido como debería, que él no había disfrutado de nada de aquello y que en ese momento solo necesitaba que alguien, quien sea, lo comprendiera y consolara.

Que le dijeran que todo estaba bien…

Por eso se había acercado, le había acariciado el rostro, sorprendiéndose de que no se opusiera ni se enfadara por el contacto, y le había preguntado. Había roto una de las reglas no dichas: había preguntado por su vida lejos de ella.

Y él había respondido… ya creía que había respondido.

Posiblemente ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta, seguramente pensó que lo tenía todo bajo control, incluida su propia voz, pero no fue así.

Sus dulces palabras aún retumbaban en las paredes de su mente, mientras la figura de él se alejaba en la oscuridad. Una sonrisa surgió en sus labios después de que él se había marchado a su habitación. Judal había reconocido sin darse cuenta de que la quería a ella, a nadie más que a ella.

Por eso, al día siguiente había pensado dar un paso más, seducirlo sin que se diese cuenta para que no escondiera más aquel sentimiento. Pero todos sus intentos habían sido inútiles. Él ya no quería nada de aquello, se mantenía distante con todo lo concerniente a ella. Casi se había dado por vencida cuando él hizo una excepción: le dio un nombre.

- _Zuòbi, que significa tramposa como tú…_ -esas habían sido sus únicas palabras cuando le había preguntado por su nombre. Y desde entonces no le había dirigido ninguna otra palabra.

Eso había sido hace tres días.

- ¡Maldición! –su voz la trajo otra vez al presente, donde lo descubrió encaramado a un saliente de aquellos acantilados mientras intentaba deshacerse de aquellas sombras que ella había invocado para él.

- ¿Qué sucede hombretón…? ¿Aún no puedes flotar? –la burla se escuchaba perfectamente en sus palabras, mientras se acomodaba sobre la rama donde ahora esperaba para continuar.

Él alzó la mirada completamente enfadado, ya que ella le restregaba en la cara su incapacidad para levitar por culpa de sus hechizos, mientras ella flotaba alrededor del campo de batalla como si nada. Zuòbi había entretejido en aquel paraje un misterioso hechizo que funcionaba como una red, cazándolo al vuelo y enviándolo bruscamente otra vez al suelo.

Pero esta vez él sí había sido avisado del truco. Con una sonrisa, esa misma mañana le propuso el reto de intentar vencerla con sus poderes menguados. A cambio, ella le aseguraba que no pensaba ni acercarse a él, ni lanzarle un hechizo destructivo. Aquel que consiguiese ganar, podría ordenar al otro responder a cualquier pregunta que este hiciese.

No estaba interesado hasta que ella dijo que la pregunta podía ser de cualquier cosa, incluso de cómo derrotar al otro.

- Vamos hombretón… me estoy aburriendo… –sonrió al verle enfadarse aún más al utilizar su pulla contra él, pero no terminó allí –Pensaba que eras el magi más fuerte de todos… al fin y al cabo, eres el único que controla el rukh negro…

Aquello pareció darle una idea, pues sonrió como él solía hacerlo y alzó su varita hacia el cielo. No supo lo que invocó, pero sí notó como el rukh negro se agrupaba alrededor de ambos, electrizando el aire segundos antes de que una gran explosión destruyera el árbol donde estaba, junto a diversos lugares del acantilado. Supo lo que pretendía cuando lo vio saltar ágilmente hacia los agujeros que había hecho con aquel hechizo y llegando a la misma altura que ella.

- ¿Qué te pareció, _Zuòbi_? –fanfarroneó descaradamente, a pesar de que aún no había conseguido vencerla. Ella sonrió al verlo de aquel modo, pues de una manera u otra, estaba volviendo a ser aquel joven del principio, sin recelo de por medio.

- Muy hábil, Judal… pero no es suficiente para mí… -ese fue el único aviso que le dio antes de ayudar a las sombras a levitar, llegando sin ningún problema hasta él.

Un gruñido de rabia antes de que volviera a intentar alejarse de ellas fue todo lo que ella escuchó mientras escalaba con soltura por la pared de aquellos salientes, llegando sin ningún percance hasta la cima, y proclamando así su victoria.

- Te gané, Judal… ¿alguna palabra por parte del perdedor? –preguntó con burla mientras las sombras y sus hechizos desaparecían, mostrando al joven magi semi-sentado en un saliente, con la varita en alto y una expresión de furia en sus ojos.

- Sí… disfruta de tu victoria, porque no durará por mucho tiempo… -se levantó, sacudiéndose sus ropajes con rabia contenida.

- Vamos hombretón, no te pongas así… solo estoy jugando un poquito… -la sonrisa traviesa de la joven se amplió aún más al ver el gesto infantil que hizo el otro ante aquel comentario. En algunos aspectos era tan predecible… –Será mejor que empecemos a ir hacia el palacio.

Un asentimiento de cabeza bastó para poner a su pequeña comitiva en marcha. Se subieron a la alfombra mágica y volaron juntos. Pero de pronto, unas extrañas ruinas aparecieron en el campo de visión de Zuòbi, llamando su atención.

- ¿Por qué no miramos a ver qué es eso? –señaló el lugar al que se refería, atrayendo la atención de su acompañante, que no dudó en redirigir la alfombra hacia allí al estar enfurruñado con su derrota.

Bajando, notaron que eran ruinas de algún templo que antes había existido en ese lugar. Las paredes estaban llenas de runas escritas en alguna antigua lengua, desconocida para el joven magi, pero no para la exuberante muchacha, que sonrió al leerlas. Acariciando aquellas palabras secretas, se maravilló cada vez más del lugar.

De pronto notó como él se acercaba a ella, e intentaba averiguar qué hacía exactamente. Tenía tantas ganas de contarle lo que allí estaba escrito, pero se mordió la lengua y dejó que él mismo lo descubriera. La curiosidad en él era muy importante para mantener esta peculiar relación.

- ¿No te parece increíble este lugar, Judal?

- No –respondió escuetamente sin dejar de mirar la pared que ella acariciaba con tanto cuidado. Sinceramente, no veía nada de interesante a ese lugar.

Pero ella en vez de enfadarse, se giró para mirarle a los ojos y decirle con voz sedosa…

- ¿Acaso no lo ves, Judal? Este lugar resguardó a una civilización, gente que existió y creyó que viviría para siempre. Estas paredes cuentan una historia que una vez se vivió pero ahora se ha olvidado… -entonces bajó aún más la voz, obligándolo a acercarse más a ella para poder oírla –Una historia como la que ahora vivimos… y que mañana nadie recordará…

Aquello pareció llegarle hondo, pues levantó la mirada con curiosidad, intentando inútilmente averiguar qué secretos se escondían entre aquellas runas. Ella aprovechó para alejarse de él y darle espacio suficiente para saciar su curiosidad. Entonces se dedicó a recorrer los caminos, buscando lo que tanto ansiaba que Judal viese.

Los pasos tras ella le indicaron que él la seguía. Tenía su atención, así que no dudó en aprovecharla. Se detuvo algunas veces, mostrándole detalles que él habría pasado por alto, comentando de pasada algunas cosas menos relevantes, o realizando comentarios en general mientras lo introducía cada vez más profundo en aquellas ruinas.

Le estaba mostrando un nuevo mundo, uno oculto tras polvo y destrucción. Se alegró cuando él era el que se detenía por voluntad propia a mirar alguna cosa que le llamara la atención, o preguntaba sin darse cuenta sobre otra. Así, entre comentarios y preguntas, llegaron hasta el centro de aquel lugar.

Enorme e impresionante. Esas eran las palabras que describían a aquel lugar. Judal se acercó al centro, observando con atención las estatuas que aún se conservaban en perfecto estado, mostrando escenas que prefería no analizar en aquel momento; el suelo brillante de un color blanco resplandeciente o las paredes, que irradiaban luz propia y en donde algunas mostraban imágenes a relieve.

- ¿Qué era este lugar? –le preguntó sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. Sus pies descalzos resonaban fuertemente en aquel lugar, llamando la atención de los pequeños animalillos que habían hecho de aquel sitio su hogar.

- Era un templo… –dándole la espalda para evitar su mirada, ella continuó explicando –Aquí se rendía culto al amor y el deseo, por eso las estatuas están desnudas y muestran aquellas posturas… -señaló hacia ellas, fingiendo ignorar al máximo al joven para evitar que perdiera el interés –Hacen referencia al deseo carnal propio de la humanidad…

El joven asintió, continuando con su recorrido y negándose a ver más allá. Las palabras de Zuòbi estaban grabadas en su mente. Aquel lugar había sido el centro para una civilización que había acabado pereciendo, un pueblo que había creído vivir para siempre.

Nunca es para siempre… nada lo es… Ni siquiera el imperio Kou o la organización Al-Sarmen, ni siquiera él mismo con sus reencarnaciones…

- Solo el rukh es para siempre… -susurró ella tras su espalda. ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto? ¿Cómo había sabido lo que él pensaba? Se giró para encontrarse con el brillo de su mirada dorada y sus labios carnosos de color carmesís –y ni siquiera _él_ sabe lo que significa siempre…

El joven magi sonrió ante aquellas últimas palabras. Estaba de acuerdo, nadie podía asegurar que el rukh era para siempre. Pero aquello también traía otros pensamientos más oscuros. La existencia era efímera, siempre lo fue…

Continuaron recorriendo el resto de pasillos de aquel templo, descubriendo puertas secretas que llevaban a cámaras subterráneas donde, según lo que Zuòbi conseguía traducir, estaban destinadas a proporcionar intimad a los amantes que lo necesitasen. Recorrieron juntos aquellos secretos que el templo ocultaba, dejándose llevar por la magia del lugar.

Y ocultos en una de aquellas cámaras, ella hizo lo impensable.

Bailó para él…

- Vamos hombretón, ¿no quieres hacer los que otros hicieron entre estas paredes? –pensaba negarse. Se imaginaba perfectamente lo que otros hicieron allí, recordando con exactitud lo que él mismo vivió en aquel otro antro, y no pensaba reproducirlo, pero ella parecía empecinada en convencerlo –Saber lo que otros supieron, sentir los que otros sintieron, conocer lo que otros conocieron… vivir lo que otros vivieron…

Entonces, dándole la espalda, empezó a contonear sus caderas. Llevó sus manos a sus cabellos plateados, levantándolo y dejando su delicada nuca al aire, mientras empezaba a tararear una melodía que jamás había escuchado antes. En un giro brusco, soltó su pelo y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios.

Pero no se acercó…

Hizo algo peor.

Empezó a moverse alrededor de la habitación, moviendo de una manera sensual sus brazos y caderas. En ningún momento dejó de entonar una melodía para acompañar sus movimientos. Y fue allí donde incluyó otras clases de movimientos aún más osados, mostrando de manera exagerada toda la extensión de su pierna derecha, inclinando su espalda en un ángulo casi imposible para cualquier mujer, pero mostrando con ello su gran capacidad de flexibilidad…

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –preguntó de manera brusca mientras la veía revoloteando a su alrededor –Esto es ridículo, tenemos que irnos y…

- Y tú te estás haciendo muy aburrido, Judal. –terminó su frase ella, picándolo para llevarlo a donde quería. Sonrió cuando él le contestó de manera infantil.

- **Esto** no es divertido –casi infló sus mejillas en una rabieta. Zuòbi no parecía entender que aquello no era de su gusto, que a él le gustaba la guerra, no eso que ella estaba haciendo. O cualquier cosa que ella hiciera con él…

- Claro que lo es… si sabes hacerlo bien… -y ahí se produjo el primer contacto.

Cogió sus manos en un movimiento veloz y lo atrajo hacia ella, implantándolo en mitad de la habitación. Una vez allí alzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo al tener sus manos aún unidas.

Y empezó a contonearse frente a él, inclinándose de tal forma que Judal no podía evitar mirar su cuerpo… sus pechos, cuando estos se elevaban hacia él; sus caderas cuando se acercaba a las suyas, rozándolas, pero sin llegar a tocarla mucho más; sus piernas cuando acariciaba a las suyas en un movimientos sensual, pero tan efímero que no le daba tiempo a protestar…

Entonces soltó sus manos lentamente, bajando sus manos sin dejar de tocar los suyos hasta llegar a sus hombros, donde los acarició sutilmente antes de enredar sus dedos en su nuca. Tuvo muchísimo cuidado cuando se acercó a él, milímetro a milímetro. No dejó de cantar aquella melodía ni de moverse aún cuando parecía que él volvía en sí e intentaba alejarse.

Cuando él bajó los brazos, ella aprovechó aquella oportunidad para pasar por su costado, rozándolo en todo momento hasta colocarse a sus espaldas. Entonces se acercó a su oído y le susurró…

- Muévete para mí…

Él no lo hizo. Giró bruscamente su cabeza hacia ella con una expresión de extrañeza en su mirar, pero entonces sonrió con burla y cruzó sus brazos por encima de su pecho, pensando que ella le tomaba el pelo pero que esta vez, él había sido más listo y no pensaba caer en sus juegos.

Qué pena que ya lo había hecho…

- Eres estúpida si piensas que voy a hacerlo…

- ¿Y por qué no? –lo cortó ella con un tono inocente.

Eso lo cogió desprevenido. Esperaba una réplica audaz, no aquella pregunta. Frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirarla, esperando en silencio una explicación mientras evaluaba sus opciones.

No tenía muchas opciones, de todos modos…

- Yo he bailado para ti… –casi intuyendo cual sería su réplica, Zuòbi se adelantó a aclarar un punto –Ahora quiero que bailes conmigo, _Judal_…

Supo el momento en que había ganado cuando él empezó a reconsiderar aquella idea. Sin darle tiempo a verle los inconvenientes, le dio la espalda y atrajo sus masculinas manos hacia sus caderas, empezando a contonearse, obligándolo a seguir su ritmo.

Sus movimientos eran torpes, notándose que él jamás había bailado. Pero eso a ella no le importaba, lo único importante era que lo estaba intentando. De pronto sintió el peso de la cabeza de él en su hombro, por lo que no pudo evitar girar su cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos.

Parecía frustrado y muy irritado, sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo. Supo la razón cuando ejerció más fuerza en sus caderas para detenerla y después la instó a que empezara otra vez. ¡Estaba enfadado porque aquello no se le daba bien! Realizó aquellos movimientos un par de veces antes de que una sonrisa triunfadora surcara sus labios y decidiera mirarla a los ojos.

- Je, ya lo estoy consiguiendo, Zuòbi…

Ella también sonrió, pues por primera vez no había entonado su nuevo nombre como un insulto. Tal vez se debiese por la emoción de estar aprendiendo algo nuevo, o porque en su mente, estaba ganándole al fin en uno de sus desafíos.

Pero como antes le había contestado, para ella eso no era suficiente… Nada era suficiente para ella si tenía que ver con él…

- Entonces compliquemos un poco más las cosas… -se alejó de él en un movimiento fluido, quedando frente a frente.

Él sonrió al prever sus intenciones y continuó moviéndose. Ella sonrió complacida al saber que había caído en su juego. Así que, sin dejar de tararear, empezó a bailar alrededor de él, obligándolo a moverse para estar siempre frente a ella. Siguió haciéndolo hasta que él se movía casi con fluidez, dando vueltas en su propio eje.

Entonces incluyó movimientos más rápidos, pasos más complicados con sus pequeños pies, ondas delicadas con sus brazos… y sonrió cuando él hizo aquel gesto de frustración y enfado al no poder seguirle el ritmo. Se volvió a acercar a ella bruscamente, deteniéndola en el acto para después obligarla a empezar de cero.

Con una carcajada divertida, repitió los pasos muy despacio, felicitándolo cuando él conseguía copiarlos a la perfección y aumentando el ritmo lentamente. Cogió sus varoniles manos y lo instó a acariciarle la cintura mientras se movían lentamente, a cogerle del brazo delicadamente cuando se alejaban, a dejarse acariciar el pecho cuando ella bajaba frente a él…

Judal mientras tanto disfrutaba con aquellos movimientos como nunca pensó que disfrutaría de algo que no fuese el caos. Jamás había bailado antes, nadie se atrevía a enseñarle cosas tan mundanas y humanas. Pero allí estaban, ocultos en las ruinas de un antiguo templo mientras se movían al compás de aquel tarareo femenino. De pronto, su propia voz se atrevió a seguirle a aquella melodía, sorprendiendo a Zuòbi. Su simple rostro lleno de asombro, pero sin dejar de cantar, fue suficiente aliento para seguir haciéndolo.

Ella sonrió antes de cambiar el tarareo, complementando su propia voz y creando una melodía sin igual. Ahora sus movimientos parecían cobrar más sentido, más vida. Los animales parecían salir de sus escondites para mirarlos danzar, pero eso no le importaba. Lo único que importaba en aquel momento era el delicado cuerpo de Zuòbi moviéndose frente a él con aquella soltura tan propia de ella y que lo animaba a bailar con ella.

A moverse para ella…

Solo con y para ella… para Zuòbi…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Bueno bueno, aquí estoy otra vez... sé que os debo una explicación por el retraso y la falta de capítulo de la semana anterior, pero el capitulo aún no estaba terminado, y eso unido a las huelgas de la universidad (que es donde escribo .) me ha sido imposible subirlo. Pero ya estoy aquí, en un día tan especial como hoy ^^<p>

Sí, porque damas y caballeros… ¡HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!

Por ello, os traigo un regalito especial… un avance exclusivo del próximo capítulo de _"Un nombre para ti…"_ Espero que lo disfrutéis ^o^

_"Nadie podía culparlo por no estar preparado para la llegada de Zuòbi…_

_Ella había sonreído como siempre, se había levantado de la cama incluso antes de que él terminara de cerrar completamente las puertas de aquella habitación y se había acercado a él, sin llegar a tocarlo. Es más, mientras corría hacia él dispuesta a lanzarse a sus brazos, desapareció en el aire dejando como único vestigio de su existencia sus burlonas risas. Judal no pudo hacer más que recorrer con la mirada la habitación, para después hacerlo físicamente, buscándola._

_Nada, no encontró ningún rastro de la astuta de Zuòbi. Había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. De pronto, y sin verlo venir como todo lo que procedía de ella, se dio la vuelta encontrándose a escasos centímetros de la joven que tanto buscaba anteriormente. Tan escasos que sentía su aliento sobre su propia boca, sus pechos aplastándose contra su torso y su presencia inundando cada parte de él._

_Tan cerca que casi eran uno solo…_

_Aquel extraño pensamiento se quedó grabado en su mente, negándose a desaparecer como los demás. Se negaba a analizarlo y encontrar lo que no estaba buscando, a encontrar verdades tan dolorosas como que estaba solo… completa y absolutamente solo…_

_- Judal –había gemido ella, restregándose con su cuerpo en busca de algún contacto especial, tan diferente al baile anterior pero a la vez tan parecido –te necesito… dime, ¿sientes tú lo mismo que yo?"_

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Me gustaría agradecer sinceramente a las personas que han leído mi historia, sobretodo a aquellas que han cruzado la línea y se han atrevido a escribir lo que opinan ^^ ¡Muchas gracias!

**nicoleAnE:** no pasa nada, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y espero de todo corazón que siga haciéndolo, sobretodo ahora que empieza la auténtica aventura ^^

**Lost one's weeping:** jajajajjaja me alegra mucho que te haya emocionado tanto el fic, es un placer entreteneros ^^ Judal aprenderá demasiadas cosas de la traviesa Zuòbi, eso no lo dudes ^^

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo de hoy y comentéis qué os ha parecido ^^

_¡Hasta pronto!_


	7. Enseñanzas y desafíos

**UN NOMBRE PARA TI…**

* * *

><p><strong>Reclaimer:<strong> todos los personajes de este fic (excepto uno) no me pertenecen a mí sino a la gran Shinobu Ohtaka y son de la serie _"Magi: Labyrinth of the magic"_ Así que no se admiten carnets falsificados ni nada por el estilo.

**Advertencias:** risas a montón…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Enseñanzas y desafíos<strong>

- ¡No quiero! –se escuchó un grito mudo en los pasillos del gran palacio de Kou, siendo escuchado únicamente por dos seres que residían en una de las numerosas habitaciones de aquel lugar.

- ¿Por qué no? Tú misma dijiste que sería divertido… -sonrió con prepotencia y altanería el joven de larga trenza azabache, con una mano sobre su caderas y el rostro levemente ladeado. Casi no podía aguantar las carcajadas al ver el rostro irritado de Zuòbi frente a él. Por fin había conseguido darle la vuelta a aquella situación, siendo él el que llevara el control y no ella.

- Eso no es justo, Judal –susurró ella –estás utilizando mis palabras en mi contra… ¡Tranfuga! ¡Tranfuga! –acabó gritando nuevamente, mientras él dejaba de aguantarse la risa ante aquella rabieta más propia de él que de ella.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que volvieron del templo del placer, como ella no dejaba de llamarlo únicamente para burlarse de él. Desde entonces, la situación entre ambos había dado un giro absoluto.

Él ya no huía, ella ya no buscaba.

Estaban en un punto intermedio, donde él parecía sentirse más a gusto, donde ella disfrutaba más de su compañía. Pero a pesar de todo, conocía la estrategia que Zuòbi estaba utilizando, acercándose pero sin tocarlo, haciendo que se acostumbrara a su presencia antes de dar cualquier paso en falso.

Y ya no se quejaba tanto por ello.

Después de aquel baile pareció entender de alguna forma lo que ella intentaba. Él parecía ser el objeto de su diversión, sin oscuros secretos ocultos, sin intenciones a medias. Ella solo quería estar cerca de él para divertirse… y la guerra parecía no ser suficiente para ella. Quería más cosas, siempre más. Estaba casi seguro de que si le entregaba el mundo, para Zuòbi sería insuficiente, siempre lo sería.

Sin embargo, le costó días llegar hasta aquel simple descubrimiento. Zuòbi tenía la peculiaridad de enredar sus pensamientos casi sin hacer nada. Su simple presencia era suficiente para volver su calma un caos. De alguna forma, sus desafíos y retos ayudaron a mostrarle sus verdaderas intenciones.

"_Eres un aburrido… Yo solo quería divertirme un poco… ¿Por qué no lo intentas? ¡Verás qué divertido es!…"_

Empezaba a pensar que ella siempre tendría un reto bajo la manga dispuesto a lanzarle… Empezaba a dudar seriamente que algún día se cansaría de ella… Si era sincero consigo mismo, incluso empezaba a tener claro que jamás se libraría de Zuòbi.

Lo peor era que empezaba a no querer librarse de ella…

Pero seamos sinceros todos, ¿alguien querría librarse de su única fuente eterna de diversión y caos? Judal no era estúpido, sabía que jamás encontraría a nadie tan dispuesto a "jugar" como lo estaba Zuòbi, aprovechando cada momento juntos para iniciar un nuevo reto, para enseñarle un nuevo juego secreto.

Para enseñarle y después desafiarle…

No, nunca jamás se cansaría de ella… solo esperaba que ella jamás se cansara de enseñarle nuevas formas de diversión como hasta ahora.

- Judal… -lo sacó de sus pensamientos suavemente, mirando a un lado y con una sonrisa traviesa adornando sus labios, señal de que algo se cocinaba en aquella mente suya –si lo hago… ¿qué nos apostamos?

El brillo de su mirada le aseguró que pensaba hacerlo desde el primer instante en que se lo propuso, solo era cuestión de cuánto tiempo estaba dispuesto a insistir él. Por esa razón, él no había parado de darle argumentos cada vez más estúpidos y sin sentido entre carcajadas, y ella había fingido pucheros o irritación para disfrute de ambos.

- ¿Ganar? ¿Acaso no basta la diversión de…? –intentó convencerla él, sin saber muy bien cómo enredar aquella pregunta para seguir con aquel extraño juego verbal. Su mente trabajaba a toda máquina, pero nada parecía coger forma. Aunque tampoco hizo falta, pues ella le interrumpió bruscamente con un puchero infantil en sus labios y una brillante mirada que prometía diversión y travesuras.

- Eso no es suficiente, quiero algo más… -ladeó el rostro mientras dejaba que el silencio volviera a inundar la habitación, creando así un ambiente de suspense y expectación, antes de susurrar con voz melodiosa -¿qué tal un baile?

- Por supuesto… -aceptó él de buena gana, con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro mientras en su mente se entretejía un oscuro plan en contra de su contrincante. Estaba vez él estaba preparado para jugársela, ya creía que lo estaba. Zuòbi no tenía ni idea de contra quien se estaba enfrentando.

Ella pareció complacida con aquella respuesta, pues rápidamente se levantó de la enorme cama donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a las cerradas puertas de salida. Con un leve brillo en su piel y unas casi imperceptibles oscilaciones del aire, desapareció de la vista del joven magi. Éste sonrió esperando su premio, casi llevándose la mano hacia su boca para esconder las carcajadas que ya se escapaban de sus labios.

Y mientras esperaba, rememoró los días anteriores, aquellos donde ella le había mostrado que era aún más poderosa de lo que él creía en un principio.

A la mañana siguiente de volver de las ruinas, de haber bailado con ella, Zuòbi ya lo esperaba despierta en su habitación, dispuesta a divertirse a su costa. Mirándolo en retrospectiva, se daba cuenta que ella nunca intentaba burlarse de él, sino instarlo a seguirle el juego y divertirse juntos. Pero él había sido demasiado ingenuo… no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien quisiese jugar de aquella manera.

Nadie podía culparlo por no estar preparado para la llegada de Zuòbi…

Ella había sonreído como siempre, se había levantado de la cama incluso antes de que él terminara de cerrar completamente las puertas de aquella habitación y se había acercado a él, sin llegar a tocarlo. Es más, mientras corría hacia él dispuesta a lanzarse a sus brazos, desapareció en el aire dejando como único vestigio de su existencia sus burlonas risas. Judal no pudo hacer más que recorrer con la mirada la habitación, para después hacerlo físicamente, buscándola.

Nada, no encontró ningún rastro de la astuta de Zuòbi. Había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. De pronto, y sin verlo venir como todo lo que procedía de ella, se dio la vuelta encontrándose a escasos centímetros de la joven que tanto buscaba anteriormente. Tan escasos que sentía su aliento sobre su propia boca, sus pechos aplastándose contra su torso y su presencia inundando cada parte de él.

Tan cerca que casi eran uno solo…

Aquel extraño pensamiento se quedó grabado en su mente, negándose a desaparecer como los demás. Se negaba a analizarlo y encontrar lo que no estaba buscando, a encontrar verdades tan dolorosas como que estaba solo… completa y absolutamente solo…

- _Judal _–había gemido ella, restregándose con su cuerpo en busca de algún contacto especial, tan diferente al baile anterior pero a la vez tan parecido –te necesito… dime, ¿sientes tú lo mismo que yo?

Aquello había provocado una reacción muy negativa por parte del joven, pues la respuesta que sentía no se parecía en absoluto a aquella que se obligó a decir en voz alta, alejándose de la muchacha como días anteriores. Pero lo que no se esperó fue que ella empezara a emitir sollozos y que sus labios formasen pequeños pucheros de dolor por su rechazo. No se lo esperaba… y tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar a aquello.

Anteriormente había visto llorar a la princesa Kougyoku, pero en aquellos casos Al-Sarmen le había indicado lo que debía hacer, además de tener al príncipe Kouen a su lado para improvisar en caso necesario. En cambio, ahora estaba solo, sin nadie a su lado que le diera instrucciones o lo ayudase, pues nadie más que él sabía que ella estaba libre.

- Eres tan malo… yo solo quería estar cerca de ti… -un gemido de sufrimiento se escapó de sus labios, cortando su frase a la mitad y dándole un aspecto aún más lamentable al conjunto.

- ¿D. de qué estás hablando? –no podía creerse que él hubiese tartamudeado.

¡Él! ¡Él gran magi oscuro!

¿Pero qué más podía hacer cuando parecía que de algún momento a otro, Zuòbi iba a romper a llorar como una niñita pequeña? ¿Dónde había quedado aquella osadía tan característica de ella, aquella con la cual había logrado vencerle dos veces y enredarlo en sus juegos miles? ¿Dónde estaba la Zuòbi que conocía?

- Judal… -había intentado acercarse nuevamente a él, pero estaba vez estaba preparado.

De un movimiento fluido, esquivó su posible abrazo y la vio caerse al suelo antes de empezar a gimotear. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan débil como para caerse de aquella manera? ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan susceptible a sus comentarios y sus desplantes? ¿En qué instante había dejado de ser aquella joven que tanto lo había desafiado?

En algún momento mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, ella había vuelto a ponerse en pie, se había acercado hasta él lentamente y ahora se tiraba a su cuello para rodearlo con sus finos brazos y plantearle un sonoro y muy húmedo beso en su mejilla.

Jamás admitiría que aquel gesto removió algo dentro de él, como tampoco aceptaría que aún después de días recordaba la sensación de sus delicados labios sobre su piel, que quemaba como el fuego del djinn Amón y ardía más que la herida que le había provocado el inútil candidato a rey del magi enano.

No, jamás lo admitiría… aunque sí lo sentía.

Pero en aquel momento solo pudo pensar que aquello no estaba siendo como debería ser, que ella no estaba aprovechando aquella oportunidad como solía hacerlo en el pasado. Al apartarse de ella levemente y mirarla a los ojos, supo sin miedo a equivocarse cual era la sensación que había embargado su pecho.

Decepción.

Estaba decepcionado de lo que Zuòbi hacía, porque eso no era lo que esperaba de ella… esperaba mucho más. Mirando fijamente su dorada mirada, sintió que aquello no estaba bien… que lo mejor era acabar con todo esto. ¿Acaso los trucos de ella se habían agotado? ¿Es que solo podía ofrecerle eso, nada más?

- ¡Basta! Te has vuelto aburrida, Zuòbi… -repuso con hastío mientras cogía sus brazos y la tiraba bruscamente a la cama, dirigiéndose después hacia la salida. Si ella solo podía ofrecerlo eso, entonces ya no la quería a más su lado. Para llantos y cursilerías, le bastaba con la vieja y susceptible de Kougyoku.

- Tú sí que eres un aburrido… –ya casi estaba en la salida cuando su voz se escuchó con claridad. Su cambio de aptitud lo cogió desprevenido, logrando que casi tropezase con sus propios pies mientras se dirigía hacia las puertas corredizas.

Se giró rápidamente hacia ella, observándola ahora acostaba boca abajo y con su cabeza apoyada en su brazo. Sus piernas se movían en el aire, a la vez que su mano libre tamborileaba en la cama, jugando con las sábanas. Pudo notar por su mirada que había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre… o más bien, tenía el brillo arrogante y burlón de siempre.

- ¿Zuòbi? –preguntó receloso, pues empezaba a temer que volviera a ser una versión más desnuda de la octava princesa de Kou, pero por su sonrisa coqueta y sus ojos perspicaces sabía que no sería así -¿Qué te pasó? ¿Es que acaso tienes varias personalidades?

Ella sonrió, pero ni negó ni afirmó sus palabras, solo se dedicó a seguir jugando con las sábanas mientras movía sus sedosas piernas tras ella, casi llamándolo con ellas. Frunció el ceño ante aquel pensamiento. Ella no lo estaba llamando, solo se estaba burlando de su enfado, diciéndole aburrido…

¡¿Aburrido?!

Él era todo menos aburrido, es más, nadie sabía divertirse como él… ¡Nadie!

- Sí que eres un aburrido Judal… -le interrumpió al verlo prepararse para contestarle. Su ceño también se había fruncido, mirándolo casi enfadada por su actitud –yo solo quería divertirme un rato, pero tú has tenido que arruinar el juego. Siempre lo haces… –acabó con un dulce e inocente puchero en sus labios, mirándolo de reojo atenta a su reacción.

Casi sonrió cuando lo vio sulfurarse por sus palabras. El brillo de rabia en su mirada carmesí, los puños cerrados a su costado y aquella pequeña arruga en su frente era todo un espectáculo a la vista.

"_Enfurécete, enfurécete mucho… para así poder llevarte hasta donde yo quiero, mi divertido e inexperto magi oscuro"_

Pero él pareció hacer todo lo contrario. De pronto, sus puños se relajaron, su ceño se alisó, aunque su mirada seguía ardiendo en busca de venganza y sangre. Colocó una de sus manos en su cadera mientras ladeaba la cabeza y la miraba con altanería y burla, tal y como hacía con todos sus enemigos.

- De acuerdo, _Zuòbi_ –había vuelto a pronunciar su nombre como una vil humillación, pero ella decidió ignorarlo, porque al fin y a cabo, fue él el que se lo dio – ¿por qué crees que yo soy el aburrido y tú no?

- Porque tú no sabes divertirte más que de una manera, _Judal_ –le contestó como si un niño pequeño fuera, entonando su nombre con mucho cariño y crispando los nervios del joven hasta el punto en que pronto sacaría su varita y adiós Zuòbi, pero aquello solo le causaba aún más gracia a ella – ¿Sabes una cosa? Demuéstrame que no eres tan aburrido…

- ¿A qué te refieres? –no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar aquella proposición ¿A dónde quería ir a parar ahora? ¿Con qué pensaba salirle en esta ocasión?

- Te propongo un reto Judal… -se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta situarse frente a él, a varios centímetros de su cuerpo pero sin llegar a tocarlo –demuéstrame que puedes jugar más cosas que lo que te diga esa estúpida organización, demuéstrame que sabes divertirte de más maneras, que sabes implantar el caos de otras formas además de con tu varita…

- ¿Y cómo pretendes que te demuestre todo eso? ¿Quieres que me rebele contra Al-Sarmen? ¿Es eso? –ahora entendía sus palabras.

Ella no era diferente al rey Sinbad, a Aladdin y compañía, y a todos esos estúpidos y débiles humanos que pretendían hundir al imperio, intentando sobornarlo con riquezas y falsas promesas de poder. Él no quería poder, sino caos, y nadie más que la organización podía proporcionárselo. No, él no haría nada contra Al-Sarmen… y aunque quisiese, tampoco podría hacer nada.

- No… -ella volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos, derrumbando todas las teorías que había pensando –quiero que te burles de aquel misterioso visitante… aquel por el cual tuviste que dejarme durante días…

- ¿Sinbad? –esta vez fue él el que interrumpió sus palabras, sorprendiéndose de que prácticamente ella fuese capaz de leerle los pensamientos -¿Quieres que ataque a "Su Tonteza"?

- No, atacar no –aclaró –Quiero que te burles de él sin tener que utilizar tus poderes, sin que corra la sangre de por medio… ¡Quiero que le juegues una broma pesada, Judal!

Los gritos llenos de terror y angustia acudieron a sus oídos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y logrando que estallara en fuertes risotadas al momento. El cuerpo de Zuòbi volvió a atravesar las puertas, siendo visible otra vez por el joven que nada más verla volvió a perderse entre sus risas. Los ruidos de carreras y tropiezos se incrementaron mientras aquellos que disminuían de intensidad alejándose dejaron de oírse, al igual que los gritos asustados correspondientes.

Al-Sarmen estaba movilizando sus filas para averiguar qué había sucedido exactamente, mientras los dos jóvenes en el interior de la habitación intentaban contener a duras penas las carcajadas para escuchar lo que sucedía en el exterior. Pronto unos pasos más fuertes acallaban al resto de sonidos, obligando a Judal y Zuòbi dirigirse a sus puestos para fingir que todo estaba normal.

Las puertas corredizas de la habitación se abrieron bruscamente, mostrando en su interior a un magi aburrido apoyado perezosamente sobre la cornisa de la enorme ventana y el sillón de la pared mientras hacía girar su varita; y a una hermosa prisionera sellada desde hace semanas con una blanca sábana cubriendo su cuerpo. El oráculo miró a los intrusos con una mezcla de curiosidad y hastío, frunciendo el ceño cuando nadie se movió de su lugar para darle alguna explicación sobre aquella inesperada visita.

Él estaba al mando de aquella habitación y nadie se atrevía a explicarle porqué de pronto la mitad de la organización estaba a sus puertas, escrutando su interior con recelo.

¡Esto era inaceptable!

Pero se mordió la lengua, pues aún recordaba la orden que tenía de no hablar en aquella habitación. Y él era un buen magi que obedecía las órdenes… cuando todos lo estaban observando, por supuesto.

Se levantó lentamente del sillón, captando al instante la atención de todos los hombres con velos que allí había y se dirigió hacia la salida. Casi sonrió cuando los miembros de la organización tuvieron que retroceder ante su presencia y dejarlo cerrar las puertas que ellos habían abierto con el temor, o tal vez, la esperanza de encontrar algo fuera de lo común.

Pero todo parecía normal para sus ridículos ojos.

- ¿Y bien? –rompió él mismo el silencio que se había implantado de repente, alzando una ceja mientras esperaba alguna explicación.

El segundo en hablar fue Falan, el líder de aquella comitiva y el que había insistido en que fuera él el encargado de custodiar a Zuòbi durante su estadía en palacio. Dando un paso adelante para ponerse frente a frente a él, la máscara que cubría su rostro desapareció.

- Han sucedido cosas extrañas a este lado de la habitación y queremos saber qué pasó dentro… ¿La prisionera se ha despertado?, ¿movido?, ¿a intentado escapar de su control, oráculo?

Él se limitó a negar cada pregunta, mirando más allá de ellos, absorto en sus pensamientos sobre dicha prisionera. ¿Qué pasaría si supieran que ella estaba libre en aquel mismo instante? ¿Qué había sido él quien la liberó solo para poder luchar contra ella? ¿Qué consiguió vencerlo dos veces en batalla reales, y muchas más en insinuaciones y retos?

¿Qué harían si supiesen que él no quería que ellos descubrieran su secreto?

- Los guardias que habéis puesto son unos cobardes miedosos –acabó soltando el joven magi, harto tanto de las preguntas que la organización le hacía como de aquellas que surgían de su propia mente.

Ahora solo quería volver a la habitación y reírse junto a Zuòbi de todos ellos, justo como ella le había enseñado a hacer en esa semana, justo como él empezaba a desear hacerlo al ver las telas blancas cubriendo sus rostros.

"_Seguro que son tan feos que no pueden hacer otra cosa que ocultarlos…"_ –recordaba las palabras de ella, mientras se escabullían entre los pasillos para las lecciones sobre bromas pesadas que ella había empezado a enseñarle, como aquella que acababa de hacerles al asustarlos.

- ¡Oráculo! –chillaron los susodichos, seguramente sonrojados por la vergüenza y la humillación, pero él no tenía mucha paciencia y sus compañías empezaban a cansarlo y aburrirlo.

- Allí dentro no ha pasado nada más que el sonido de unos gritos muy parecidos a los de Kougyoku, que ha interrumpido mi siesta, y después ustedes molestando con fantasmas imaginarios –acortó, aguantándose las risas al ver como unos cuantos miembros debían contener a los dos centinelas de turno por la rabia que les provocó aquel insulto. Casi podía escuchar las carcajadas de Zuòbi ante sus palabras, pero aquello no acabaría así.

Le iba a demostrar que él sí sabía divertirse de más formas…

- Yo diría que no tienen más que hacer que andar inventando historias sobre la prisionera para ocultar que les da miedo su propia sombra… -el grito de guerra que salió de los labios de uno de ellos lo hizo sonreír con ganas, pero su diversión se acabó cuando Falen se interpuso entre ambos e indicó que cada cual se marchase a su sitio.

Sus pasos fueron seguros, casi cansinos y burlones mientras volvía a internarse en aquella habitación. Las puertas pronto se cerraron bajo la atenta mirada de los miembros de la organización, dispuesta a irrumpir ante cualquier pequeño movimiento que no proceda del joven magi.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido Zuòbi? –no terminó de decir su pregunta una vez sentado en el sillón cuando ella estalló en fuertes carcajadas. La barrera impedía que ningún sonido saliese de la habitación, aunque sí permitía escuchar los del exterior, por lo que se escuchaba claramente las voces de los miembros. Aquello hizo que él tampoco se contuviera por más tiempo antes de unirse a sus risas.

- Ha estado… usted genial… oh gran… oráculo –se reía ella, agarrándose el estómago por el dolor de tantas carcajadas, mientras él nada más verla, volvía a sumergirse en otro ataque de risas descontroladas.

Una vez se hubieron calmado lo suficiente para poder hablar con normalidad, ella se acercó con aquel pícaro brillo en su mirada. Recordaba la apuesta y el premio, y ahora quería reclamarlo.

- Mi baile, Judal… -ronroneo ella mientras se ponía de pie frente a él –he ganado y quiero mi premio…

- Claro… -respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acomodándose mejor en el sillón y extendiendo sus brazos para abarcarlo todo en una pose bastante cómoda –ya puedes empezar…

- ¿Cómo? –su expresión sensual se borró de inmediato, siendo suplantada por otra llena de sorpresa y desconcierto.

Aquello provocó la risa del joven magi que no tardó en aclarar como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo:

- Tu premio… puedes bailar para mi otra vez… -sonrió con ganas y victoria cuando ella comprendió su error al proponerle aquella apuesta, al no especificar quién debía bailar a quién. Infló sus mofletes en una actitud muy infantil más propia de él que de ella y empezó a contonearse a placer de él.

Sí, podía acostumbrarse a esto fácilmente.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí llegamos hoy ^^ Espero que os haya gustado y os hayáis reído tanto como este par ^o^<p>

Antes de irme, me gustaría contestar a los reviews que me habéis mandado y deciros un **Anuncio Importante**:

La semana que viene es Semana Santa, y como tal no hay clases, por lo que mi amada biblioteca estará cerrada y no podré escribir nada. Eso significa lo que todas estáis pensando… ¡esta aspirante a escritora es una mentirosa! Os dije que iba a subir un capitulo por semana y no lo estoy cumpliendo. Lo sé. Lo siento, pero no puedo exprimirme más, no si deseo aprobar la carrera a la primera. Por eso pido paciencia para conmigo… Os juro que la historia promete muchas sorpresitas (sonrojos, risas, calor y llantos, de todo), pero mi tiempo no es tan extenso como a mí me gustaría…

Aclara ese punto, y espero que no os haya decepcionado demasiado… contesto a vuestros fantásticos comentarios ^^

**alebenitez.0795: **muchísimas gracias ^^ ¡Pues sí que es una coincidencia! XD Lo pase bien con la gente que quiero, gracias ^^

**nicoleAnE: **me alegra mucho que termines así, es un autentico honor poder lograr ese efecto con alguno de mis escritos ^^ Sí, si cuando quiere puede ser muy tierno… el problema es que él no quiere XD Muchísimas gracias, y gracias a ti por leerla ^^

**PolarisLittleWitch:** Primero: ¡Muchas gracias! ^^ Segundo: me alegra que te haya divertido ^^ si es que a este chico le gusta aprender de todo… Tercero: espero haber saciado tu curiosidad ^o^

Eso es todo por hoy, solo me queda escribiros…

_¡Hasta pronto!_


	8. Primeras veces primeros besos

**UN NOMBRE PARA TI…**

* * *

><p><strong>Reclaimer:<strong> todos los personajes de este fic (excepto uno) no me pertenecen a mí sino a la gran Shinobu Ohtaka y son de la serie _"Magi: Labyrinth of the magic"_ Así que no se admiten carnets falsificados ni nada por el estilo.

**Advertencias:** mucho más que simple calor…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Primeras veces… primeros besos…<strong>

La noche se alzaba imponente tras los enormes ventanales de aquella prisión de seda y oro. Zuòbi había sucumbido al sueño después de reírse de los estúpidos centinelas, mientras él aún se mantenía despierto, mirando la enorme luna llena en el negro cielo estrellado. Así era Zuòbi, su luna y sus estrellas en medio de su oscura noche… Sonrió con ironía y cinismo al darse cuenta de la comparación.

¿Cómo había acabado comparándola con su luz en primer lugar?

Supuso que fue en el instante en que cayó en sus redes, en sus juegos ocultos y sus desafíos enredados. Sí, sin lugar a dudas, fue en el preciso momento en que probó sus labios y sucumbió a su sabor cuando supo que estaba perdido y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Pero de todos modos… ¿a quién le interesaba volver atrás?

Con sus ojos cerrándose a causa del sueño que lentamente lo iba invadiendo, los recuerdos de aquellos días habían vuelto a su mente. Una tarde después de retarlo a burlarse de Sinbad, lo guío a las cocinas imperiales para mostrarle que es lo que ella consideraba una "broma pesada".

- ¡Verás que divertido es! –proclamaba ella dando saltitos por los solitarios pasillos del palacio. Había costado un poco burlar a los centinelas, pero después de tres intentos fallidos donde casi los descubrían, habían conseguido escapar sin ser vistos.

Él personalmente no veía nada de divertido en eso, pero ella parecía disfrutar de lo lindo de aquellas travesuras inofensivas. Alegaba a cada una de sus protestas que era él el único aburrido en aquella expedición, pero que aquello no lograría enturbiar su buen humor.

- Espera aquí, es importante que esté sola o no funcionará… ¡pero no pierdas nada de vista! –le avisó antes de acercarse a la puerta de puntillas y desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, utilizando el mismo truco de aquella mañana. Él también se apresuró en acercarse hasta la puerta y ver lo que sucedía en el interior, tal y como ella le había indicado, y evitando ser visto en todo momento.

Una de las jóvenes ayudantes de cocina se encargaba de pelar diversas frutas que se utilizarían para el postre de la comida, mientras el resto se encontraban en el comedor real preparándolo todo. Su rostro mostraba cansancio y aburrimiento, mientras sus dedos se movían solos sobre las diversas frutas que pasaban ante sus ojos indiferentes. Un suspiro de hastío salió de sus labios mientras se inclinaba para coger una nueva fruta cuando esta se alejó de su alcance.

Sorprendida, pestañeó repetidamente para comprobar si lo que había sucedido era real o no. Convencida de que solo fue su mente cansada la que jugó con ella, volvió a inclinarse para coger la misma fruta, una manzana, obteniendo como resultado el mismo movimiento casi imperceptible pero indudable. La fruta había vuelto a huir de ella.

Frunciendo el ceño, se levantó de su habitual silla y se acercó hasta la canasta que contenía al fruto rebelde. No era consciente del gesto de extrañeza que inundaba el rostro de un joven magi oculto tras las puertas y que no veía en eso nada gracioso. Se acercó amenazante, con un cuchillo sucio del jugo de otras frutas en una mano y la otra lista para coger su objetivo.

Pero este parecía más listo, pues no dudó en lanzarse por el borde de la canasta para huir de su opresora, consiguiendo que esta soltara un grito de negación ante su acción.

Todo parecía normal hasta que la manzana se detuvo a solo un centímetro del suelo, casi aguardando a que el eco del grito desapareciera y la atención volviera a centrarse en ella, casi aguardando a que el desconcierto llenara la mente de los dos espectadores, antes de alzarse despacio en el aire y colocarse al borde de la mesa más cercana.

La cara de la joven cocinera mostraba desconcierto en estado puro, que no creía que la fruta que ella pensaba cortar hace escasos segundos acabara de flotar en el aire y se posase en la mesa frente a ella. No era que no creyera, es que se negaba a creerlo. Enderezándose, pues aún permanecía inclinada sobre la cesta, miró a su alrededor buscando al oráculo del imperio, a pesar de saber que él solía solo robarlas y no hacerlas flotar por la cocina, eso sin incluir que él solo robaba duraznos y no manzanas.

Pronto, cuando su búsqueda resulto infructuosa, su rostro se llenó de espanto y preocupación. Incluso se dio fuerza en voz alta asegurándose que aquello que había pasado había sido a causa de su imaginación.

- Ánimo Noemi, solo es una manzana y tú estás muy agotada hoy… es solo eso, la fruta no ha volado en el aire en ningún momento… -todas estas palabras salían de sus labios mientras se acercaba a la susodicha y estiraba el brazo para cogerla.

El grito de sorpresa y terror lleno hasta el último rincón de la habitación a la vez que la fruta volvía a alzarse en el aire para escapar del contacto, posándose ahora sobre el borde de una olla que contenía un suculento guiso de ternera. Fue en ese momento que la joven se olvidó por completo del hecho de que una manzana flotaba en el aire sin que nadie la controlase y empezó a suplicarle a esta que se alejase de allí.

- No puedes meterte en esa olla, manzanita… vamos, sé buena y ven hacia mí… -su rostro palideció cuando la fruta empezó a balancearse sobre el borde, amenazando con caerse al interior de esta – ¡No, no, no! ¡No hagas eso, manzana mala!

Una pequeña sonrisa había empezado a surcar los labios del espectador secreto sin que este mismo se diese cuenta de ello, pues no podía evitar ver ridículo el comportamiento de la aspirante a cocinera. Inclinada sobre la mesa, con un brazo estirado hacia la manzana, intentaba evitar que esta se metiera y estropeara la comida que hervía al fuego.

- Está bien, está bien… te concederé lo que me pidas manzana, cualquier cosa que quieras será tuya… ¡te prometo que no te cortaré! –y como acto de buena fe, tiró el cuchillo que sostenía lejos de ella, rogando que con eso ella se apartara de la olla. Y cuando así fuera, ya se enteraría esa fruta de quién mandaba allí.

La susodicha fruta pareció considerar aquella propuesta, pues lentamente detuvo sus movimientos y empezó a alzarse otra vez en el aire, aunque manteniendo las distancias por si acaso. Después de todo, aquella era una cocina grande con muchos cuchillos a sus alrededores. Voló hasta una estantería alta, aquella donde había que apoyarse en una silla para poder alcanzar lo que contenía, y se quedó flotando a centímetros, sin llegar a apoyarse.

El suspiro de alivio de la joven solo logró hacer que la sonrisa del magi escondido creciera aún más, pues esta sin darse cuenta había pasado a preocuparse más en donde se posaba la fruta que en la libertad que esta tenía para hacerlo en cualquier sitio sin "nadie" que la controlase.

Pero todo aquel alivio desapareció bruscamente cuando de repente un mordisco apareció en uno de los laterales de la manzana, evidenciando que alguien, o algo, se había comido un trozo. Es más, hasta se escuchó claramente el rítmico masticar y el posterior sonido de tragar junto al suspiro de deleite tras el mordisco.

Por supuesto, el tono azulado de terror no tardó en inundar el rostro de la joven Noemi, que se preparaba para el mayor grito de la historia. Pero todo intento quedó frustrado cuando un holgazán magi abrió las puertas de la cocina y entró con su típica expresión hastiada y altanera de siempre. Sin apenas mirar a la joven que ya había abierto su boca para gritar, se acercó hasta la cesta de fruta olvidada y cogió dos duraznos.

- Oráculo… oráculo… -llamó la joven con timidez, sin dejar de observar a la fruta de reojo –Ha sido usted quien controlaba la manzana, ¿verdad oráculo?

El susodicho se giró mientras le daba el primer mordisco a la fruta, alzando una ceja sin dejar de masticar. Dirigió su mirada carmesí hacia el lugar que la joven le señalaba, frunciendo el ceño al ver un manzana roja flotar en el aire. Tragando ruidosamente para atraer la atención sobre él, negó con la cabeza y rebuscó entre sus ropajes.

- A mí solo me gustan los duraznos, pero sea lo que sea… ¡Lo destruiré! –sonrió aún más ampliamente cuando la joven casi corrió para ponerse tras él, esperando su protección mágica.

Sin embargo, nada sucedió en aquella cocina. Después de algunos segundos completamente inmóviles, la joven se aventuró a mirar al gran oráculo, para solo encontrarlo con el ceño fuertemente fruncido mirando a la manzana con odio y algo más… ¿Extrañeza? No, era algo más fuerte… algo parecido al… ¿miedo?

- ¿Qué… qué ocu…?

- No puedo atacarlo… -antes de que la muchacha preguntase algo más, continúo diciendo –no puedo destruirlo porque… -entonces fingió su expresión más espeluznante y, mirándola a los ojos, dijo –no hay nada que destruir…

Su cara perdió color mientras sus ojos se agrandaban al máximo. Entonces el sonido de otro mordisco rompió el silencio, consiguiendo que la muchacha se marchara corriendo a la vez que gritaba llena de terror sobre frutas malditas. Solo en ese momento, el joven magi se permitió romper en carcajadas mientras la fruta se deslizaba silenciosa en el aire a su costado. Fue entonces que una mano tangible y real sostuvo con cariño la famosa manzana maldita.

- Mis felicitaciones oráculo… ha conseguido hacer una broma…

Cuando se giró a ver a la dueña de esa mano pálida y esa voz, encontró a Zuòbi mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de tragar el fruto en su boca. Se dio cuenta que realmente se había comido la fruta y no era un espejismo… lo que no entendía era cómo lo hizo a tanta distancia. Ella pareció entender su duda con solo verlo, por lo que le demostró en directo el truco.

Sosteniendo la fruta frente a ella, miró fijamente el lugar que tanto deseaba comer, y dio un mordisco al aire. La manzana repitió la acción, haciendo que el trozo desapareciera… para volver a aparecer al segundo siguiente, pero ahora en la boca de Zuòbi. Sonriendo, se comió el trozo sin dejar de juguetear con la fruta en su mano.

Estaba sorprendido, lo admitía. Jamás nadie había hecho los trucos que ella había realizado, y si era más sincero, él quería aprenderlos todos. Pero no en este momento… no, en este momento lo único que llamaba su atención era el rebelde trocito de manzana en la comisura de la boca de Zuòbi y el jugo que se escapaba de sus labios y amenazaba con mojar su barbilla y cuello.

- ¿Qué piensas, Judal? –le preguntó ella, que hace rato se había dado cuenta lo distraído que estaba el joven, mirando sus labios como si fueran duraznos maduros listos para comer.

- En… que no sabes comer… Te manchas toda para comerte una simple manzana –se burló él, sin admitir que él también era exactamente igual cuando comía sus frutas preferidas… ah sí, y que eso no era lo que pensaba, sino en el sabor que tendrían esos trozos olvidados en el rostro de ella.

- Supongo que tienes razón… pero no sabrían igual si lo hiciera de otra forma –susurró ella, atrayendo su atención –solo así puedo disfrutar de todo su sabor… salvajemente…

Hipnotizado e idiotizado, así se encontraba tras su respuesta. Sus ojos ámbares lo atraían hacia ella, hacia sus labios cubiertos de jugo y su boca traviesa. Promesas se vislumbraban en su mirada, promesas húmedas y placenteras… pero eso no era algo que él buscaba. Él no quería promesas, quería actos sangrientos y sádicos… y puede que un poco travieso, como aquel que acababan de hacer…

Sí, ahí estaba la excusa para huir esta vez…

- Vayamos a hacerlo otra vez… seguro que podemos asustar más a esa criada llor…

- No –le interrumpió ella mientras se llevaba el fruto a la boca y mordía un buen trozo. Durante una fracción de segundo, Judal se perdió en aquel gesto, pero solo fue eso, una fracción de segundo. Recuperándose preguntó el "por qué no" –Porque entonces ya no sería una broma, sería más como… un acoso –respondió después de comer –y no es eso lo que queremos… Como mucho podríamos seguirla para asustar a aquellos que no creyeran su historia, eso sí sería divertido,

- ¿Cómo podría ser divertido eso? Ese sería un acto bueno, como ayudar a la criada…

- Sí, podrías verlo de esa manera… –otro bocado –pero lo cierto es que la expresión de terror de aquellos que no creyeron, es diez veces mayor que el de la muchacha… Imagínatelos, no creyeron en la manzana maldita y de repente, la manzana está detrás de ellos siendo comida por "nadie"

Una sonrisa surcó los labios del joven, que no había tardado nada en recrear la escena en su mente perversa. Sí, podría hacer aquella "buena acción" si esa sería su recompensa…

- Entonces ¿qué esperamos?

De pronto, el corazón expuesto de la manzana se alzó frente a sus narices, mostrando que ya no existía fruta maldita que poder utilizar para la broma. Mirándola con el ceño fruncido por la terminación de aquel nuevo juego, la encontró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Cómo podía sonreír tanto si la diversión se había acabado?

- La próxima vez será, Judal… -pero antes de oír sus protestas, se adelantó a aclarar un punto que consiguió sacar una sonrisa sádica en el joven magi –y en la próxima, el rumor de una fruta maldita estará lo suficientemente extendido para ser aún más divertido…

"_Y el trozo sigue ahí"_ pensó el joven cuando se volvió a fijar en sus labios. Frunciendo el ceño al percatarse de la cantidad de atención que llamaba, se acercó y, en un gesto que sorprendió a ambos, tomó el trocito con sus dedos delicadamente. De pronto, ambos estaban mirando fijamente el trocito de manzana culpable, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Zuòbi alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de él, y en silencio le preguntó qué pensaba hacer… Judal le respondió que no tenía ni idea.

Entonces ella sonrió, cogió sobre las pulseras la mano que apresaba el trozo de fruta, y se metió sus dedos en la boca. Él soltó un gemido ahogado por la sorpresa sin dejar de ver sus labios, que fue seguido de otro de placer cuando ella lamió sus dedos para recoger la fruta con su lengua. Tragando atropelladamente, recuperó sus dedos cuando ella abrió sus labios para liberarlos.

Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que ella le había robado la manzana en su cara.

- O.o.o… ¡Oye! ¡Me iba a comer ese trozo! –reclamó tras ocultar su mano mancillada en su espalda. Ella pareció encontrar divertido que, a pesar de su sonrojo, le estuviera reclamando por un pedacito de manzana que en principio era suyo.

- Si realmente lo quieres… aquí lo tienes… -entonces le sacó la lengua, con el susodicho trozo en la punta, desafiando al magi para que lo cogiera.

- ¡No pienso comérmelo ahora! –protestó con el ceño fruncido y sin dejar de ver aquella lengua sonrojada –Ya ha estado en tu boca…

- Tus dedos también han estado, y no por ello son míos –interrumpió ella, pero entonces una idea surcó su mente. Judal iba a besarla en ese momento como que se llamaba Zuòbi -¿Qué pasa Judal? ¿Es que acaso no sabes besar?

Él abrió sus ojos sorprendido por aquella burla implícita. ¡Claro que él sabía besar! No es que hubiera tenido muchas oportunidades de demostrarlo, y sinceramente solo lo había hecho aquella vez en su primera lucha, pero él sabía hacerlo.

Es más, ¡era un maestro en ello!

- ¡Claro que sé hacerlo!

- ¡Demuéstralo! –desafió ella en el momento justo, antes de que el calor del reto se desvaneciera y él volviera a alejarse –La fruta está aquí… -volvió a enseñarle la lengua con la susodicha –ven y cógela…

Y lo hizo. Porque él era Judal, el magi caído en la depravación, el ser amado por el rukh negro, el oráculo del imperio Kou… y ninguna estúpida mujer le iba a impedir hacerlo si eso era lo que él quería.

Sus varoniles manos sostuvieron los hombros de ella mientras sus rostros se acercaban y su lengua salía al encuentro con la de ella, que aún se mantenía expuesta con el trozo traidor. Y el contacto inminente se dio… pero no como él esperaba.

Ella sumergió su lengua en su propia boca apenas sintió la de él, llevándose el trozo a su interior y obligándolo a seguirla para obtener su objetivo. Sus labios chocaron mientras ella empezaba una lucha por ver quién se quedaba el dichoso trocito. Sus delicados brazos se enredaron en las joyas de su cuello mientras su lengua saboreaba los labios de él antes de entrar en su boca en busca del trozo perdido. Él bajó sus manos a su estrecha cintura y la acercaba a él para tener mejor control sobre su boca y la fruta.

Ella sabía a manzana y a travesuras… él, a durazno y a caos…

Sus suaves manos se perdieron en la nuca de él, empezando a jugar con su largo cabello azabache a la vez que su boca tenía nuevamente la posesión de la fruta. Casi gritó de placer cuando él inclinó su cabeza e introdujo salvajemente su lengua como revancha por el anterior robo. Gimió cuando él jugueteó intensamente con su lengua hasta obtener nuevamente su premio y sonrió cuando consiguió recuperarlo en el último instante, antes de que el aire se acabara y los obligara a separarse.

Un jadeo que pretendía ser un grito de rabia surgió desde lo más hondo del pecho del magi, que miró frustrado la boca de Zuòbi antes de volver a lanzarse sobre ella, sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que la tenía y lo sedosa que era la piel de su torso desnudo pegado a su propia piel. No, simplemente se centró en su objetivo y todo lo demás dejó de existir. Pero no era lo mismo para ella, que veía como Judal volvía a reclamar sus labios en un gesto ansioso y salvaje como él mismo.

Entonces, antes de que él alcanzara sus labios, mordió la fruta disimuladamente para sacar su jugo e inundar su boca con él. El primer beso había sido intenso, pero ella se aseguraría de que este lo fuese aún más…

Abrió sumisa sus labios cuando la boca de él alcanzó la suya, y saboreó con placer el jadeo ahogado de él cuando sintió el jugo de la fruta deslizarse por ambas lenguas. Pero aquello no lo detuvo, solo lo impulsó más allá. Judal había olvidado todo excepto la manzana cuando se había inclinado sobre ella, pero ahora incluso aquel trozo disputado había desaparecido de su mente.

Ahora solo existía el dulce sabor de la boca de Zuòbi bajo la de él…

Por ello fue que todas sus barreras dejaron de existir, sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de la joven y la arrastró hasta la pared más cercana, empotrándola contra esta antes de alzarla levemente del suelo para tenerla más cerca de sus labios. Por ello no le importó que ella enredara sus piernas en su cadera y que ahora sus cuerpos volvieran a sentir aquella misma conexión de la primera batalla, del primer beso. Por ello tampoco le importó que ella empezara a restregarse contra él y gimiera en su boca en busca de más, y que algo dentro de él mismo clamara por más aún. Por más Zuòbi, por más sabor y más… más…

No supo en qué momento había colocado la palma de sus manos en la pared, a los costado de ella, y empezara a empujarse contra su pequeño cuerpo, que exigía cada vez más tanto como el suyo propio. Tampoco en qué momento Zuòbi se había apartado de su boca y acallaba sus gemidos con el puño de una de sus manos mientras él saboreada el jugo de su barbilla y el de su cuello níveo a la vez que ahogaba sus propios sonidos en su piel.

Aquello era tan malditamente maravilloso… pero el sonido de unos pasos lo obligó a detenerse. ¿Cómo diantres no se dio cuenta antes de la llegada de aquellas criadas a la cocina? No es como si fueran silenciosas… A regañadientes se alejó del cuello de ella, soltándola bruscamente y viendo cómo caía sin ninguna delicadeza al suelo. Logró ver sus ojos deseosos un segundo antes de que desapareciese de la vista de todos y las criadas atravesasen las puertas, soltando un gemido al verlo allí de pie.

- ¡Oráculo! ¿Qué hace usted aq…?

- Solo vine por unas frutas –consiguió responder, sin darse la vuelta en ningún momento, por temor a que se diesen cuenta de su estado. Nadie debía jamás enterarse de lo que había sucedido en aquella maldita cocina, jamás.

Sin prestar atención a los reclamos de las viejas que allí se encontraban y olvidándose de las frutas robadas, se marchó hacia la habitación donde ella le estaría esperando… sobre la cama… con su habitual y muy escaso atuendo… y con aquella mirada que lo había dejado sin respiración… Una maldita incomodidad ahora se alojaba en sus pantalones, ¡y todo por culpa de Zuòbi! Nunca le había sucedido antes, pero sabía lo que significaba… en general, pues nunca su cuerpo había reaccionado de aquella manera para poner en práctica todo lo que había observado.

¡Maldita Zuòbi y maldita manzana!

Y hablando de manzanas… al fin se dio cuenta del pequeño trocito que se alojaba en un rincón de su boca, demostrándole mejor que nada que todo lo anterior había sucedido realmente. Se detuvo en la esquina del pasillo, permitiéndose saborearlo a escondidas del mundo, permitiéndose rememorar aquellos besos, permitiéndose disfrutar de aquellas sensaciones vividas…

Como un suspiro, el trozo desapareció a través de su garganta, diciéndole que el tiempo de descanso había acabado, y ahora debía hacerle frente a la realidad… y a ella…

Sorteando con rapidez a los dos centinelas que custodiaban las puertas de la prisión, se introdujo en esta por una ventana… y se topó de frente con la mirada dorada de Zuòbi, que lo esperaba con impaciencia. Pero para gran alivio del joven magi, ya no estaba aquel brillo deseoso en sus ojos que lo incitaban a acercarse a ella. Solo estaba su típica mirada coqueta y traviesa. Sus palabras también lo ayudaron a relajarse, pues solo comentó sobre la broma y las futuras lecciones.

- Aún no estás preparado para el gran reto, por eso debo enseñarte más cosas…

Y a pesar de su deseo secreto, no hubo más besos junto con las clases. La broma de la fruta maldita volvió a realizarse, pero ahora completamente, y tal y como ella había prometido había sido mucho más divertida. También realizaron otras, con diferentes miembros de la servidumbre, y después con la nobleza baja del imperio. Los príncipes Hakuryuu y Kougyoku partieron hacia Sindria durante esas bromas, con la excusa de entrenamiento… y aquello solo motivó a los dos jóvenes en sus travesuras, que se multiplicaron a lo largo y ancho de palacio.

- Judal… Judal… -una dulce voz llegaba desde algún lugar lejano, obligándolo a abrir sus ojos y despertarse del dulce sueño. El rostro de Zuòbi permanecía a escasos centímetros de su cara, pero estaba aún demasiado dormido para darse cuenta de ello. Fue su siguiente pregunta la que consiguió levantarlo completamente – ¿Estás preparado para más bromas?

Una sonrisa traviesa surcó sus labios antes de responder –Siempre…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Agradezco de todo corazón a todas aquellas personitas que han esperado pacientemente por este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y dejéis vuestras opiniones…<p>

Especial agradecimiento a **nicoleAnE** por comentar el anterior capitulo, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado tanto, y espero que este lo haga aún más ^^

Eso es todo por ahora, la semana que viene sin falta estará el siguiente, que estará lleno de sorpresitas muy calientes…

_¡Hasta pronto!_


	9. Un noticia fatal

**UN NOMBRE PARA TI…**

* * *

><p><strong>Reclaimer:<strong> todos los personajes de este fic (excepto uno) no me pertenecen a mí sino a la gran Shinobu Ohtaka y son de la serie _"Magi: Labyrinth of the magic"_ Así que no se admiten carnets falsificados ni nada por el estilo.

**Advertencias:** ¡La primera del fic! (wii~~~) Judal aprenderá qué es un orgasmo, pero sin llegar a entrar en Zuòbi ^o^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Una noticia fatal<strong>

Los días habían transcurrido entre bromas y risas para los dos jóvenes seres, que desafiaban a cualquier a resistirse a sus juegos. Sin embargo, envuelto en las sombras, la organización Al-Sarmen había ido preparándose para un gran acontecimiento que decantaría la balanza a su favor… si todo salía bien, claro.

- Nada puede fallar… -habló con solemnidad el miembro más poderoso que se encontraba en la reunión, recibiendo como respuesta gestos de asentimiento por parte del resto de miembros.

- ¿Quién se encargará de transmitirle las órdenes al magi? –preguntó una mujer cuyo rostro seguía oculto tras un velo blanquecino, aunque parecía ser lo único de su cuerpo oculto a la vista, teniendo en cuenta el escaso vestuario que llevaba.

- De eso ya me he hecho cargo… -respondió con seguridad otro de los miembros más importantes.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar recóndito del palacio de Kou, un joven y poderoso magi estaba siendo informado de la decisión de la organización con respecto a la misteriosa prisionera que él mismo estaba custodiando día tras día.

- ¡¿Qué?! –gritó Judal ante las palabras que acababa de oír. Debía estar en un error, Al-Sarmen no podía estar pidiéndole "eso" a él. Una cosa era vigilarla, y hacer travesuras con ella en secreto, pero otra muy distinta era lo que ellos decían… No, seguro que estaba equivocado… debía ser eso.

- Como has escuchado, muchacho… son las órdenes de la organización, no se puede hacer nada para cambiarlo –continúo diciendo sin darse cuenta que acababa de lanzar por la borda todas las especulaciones y esperanzas del joven frente a él, que lo miraba ahora como si le hubiese salido una cabeza extra tras el velo.

- Pero… ¿eso? ¿No es…?

- No –cortó rápidamente, antes de que el joven se negase a hacerlo –Será dentro de tres días, después de eso ya no tendrás que seguir vigilándola nunca más… -intentó animarlo para conseguir lo que deseaban. Después de muchos años con el joven, sabían de diversos trucos para conseguir su colaboración.

Lo que el miembro de la oscura organización no sabía, era que eso era lo que menos deseaba el travieso magi, que había hallado en la prisionera su juguete ideal y no quería perderlo tan pronto. Aún no se había cansado de jugar con ella, aún le quedaban muchos trucos por enseñarle… no podían quitársela así como así, ¿verdad?

- Contamos con tu poder, oráculo… -se despidió el hombre del velo junto con una leve inclinación, antes de perderse por los interminables pasillos dejando al susodicho ensimismado en una única palabra…

- Profanarte… -le contó él unas horas más tarde, mientras se enfrentaban en el mismo valle de la primera vez, y como la primera vez, ella era la que iba ganando. Aunque esta vez, Judal tenía la excusa de que sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en aquella orden maldita.

- Violarme en palabras más sencillas –susurró ella mientras continuaba agitando su pequeño báculo y sonreía ante los intentos inútiles del joven por atacarla -¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto, hombretón? En cuanto quiten los sellos, los mataré antes de que puedan tocarme…

- Seré yo –interrumpió el joven, deteniéndose en el camino a pesar del ataque que iba directo hacia él. Por suerte, no hizo falta esquivarlo pues Zuòbi lo desvió con un sencillo movimiento de muñeca, antes de preguntarle qué había dicho –Seré yo quien te viole, Zuòbi…

- Tú…

El combate terminó en ese mismo instante, dejando a los dos jóvenes frente a frente, mirando el suelo a sus pies y ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos. Él pensaba en el momento, en que todo aquel juego terminaría, en que ella tal vez conseguiría lo que buscaba desde el principio de él y que se marcharía, dejándolo solo pero sobretodo tan aburrido como al principio. Pensaba en las tardes vacías, en las bromas pasadas que no se volverían a repetir… y en los secretos que solo ambos compartían.

Ella en cambio maldecía interiormente a la dichosa organización por hacer precipitar los acontecimientos. Ya una vez Judal había tropezado en estos temas y se había alejado temporalmente de ella, y ahora ellos pensaban alejarlo para siempre. Si las cosas se torcían lo más mínimo, Judal jamás querría volver a intentarlo… Maldita sea, ¡había conseguido que la besase! Que él solo se atreviese a acortar distancia entre ambos… está bien, con distorsión y desafíos explícitos, pero él lo había hecho solo.

¡Malditos sean!

- ¿Y bien? –la pregunta surgió sola desde lo más profundo del alma, sorprendiendo a ambos seres que allí se encontraban. Zuòbi alzó la cabeza para mirar directamente a los ojos carmesís que suplicaban por alguna respuesta, aunque su dueño no se diese cuenta del gesto.

- Bueno… supongo que deberás profanarme, si eso es lo que tu estúpida organización quiere… -acortando las distancias, cogió con delicadeza y cariño el rostro del joven para que sus miradas se fundieran en una sola –Judal, deberás hacer todo lo que te diga… -entonces una idea surgió de su mente, haciendo que sonriese con satisfacción –Esto será como un nuevo juego…

- ¿Juego? –preguntó sin poder creerlo, pero viniendo de ella seguro que sería emocionante. El último gran juego…

- Sí, pero deberás confiar en mí… dime hombretón, ¿confías en mis juegos? –lo había llamado hombretón, y eso solo podía significar mucha diversión.

Con su típica sonrisa torcida, asintió a su pregunta. No hicieron falta más palabras para volver a sus puestos y retomar la batalla olvidada. Sin embargo, era ahora la joven la que estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos y en el momento donde todo se decidiría, en donde tendría o perdería para siempre a su travieso y solitario hombretón.

Más tarde, cuando el sol ya no brillaba en lo alto del cielo sino que se empezaba a ocultar por el horizonte lejano e inalcanzable, Zuòbi le comunicó a Judal la decisión de que, ya que iba a profanarla, al menos debía aprender a cómo hacerlo para no quedar en ridículo delante de los miembros de la organización.

- Después de que lo hagas seguramente vendrán a comprobar que lo hayas hecho bien… no podemos permitir no estar a la altura de sus expectativas, ¿a qué no?

El joven asintió no muy convencido de a qué se refería exactamente, pero aun así muy seguro de que no quería hacer el ridículo ante nadie. El gran magi oscuro no podía profanar mal a la prisionera, eso estaba claro. Lo que este no sabía, era que en esta lección el violado tal vez sería otro y no exactamente la prisionera…

- Vamos, no pongas esa cara hombretón… solo vamos a entrenarnos, nada más…

La sonrisa de Zuòbi decía todo lo contrario y no dudó en decírselo, pero a pesar de eso decidió hacerle caso y seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Hasta ahora no había fallado en ninguno de sus juegos… aunque claro, aquellos eran inofensivos juegos y esto era algo más serio, una violación nada más y nada menos.

Comprobando que las puertas estaban cerradas y que los centinelas no podían escucharlo, se acercó hasta la joven que lo esperaba con una sonrisa coqueta y un brillo especial en la mirada. Tragando saliva la vio tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo hasta la enorme cama que ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Lo obligó a sentarse en el borde a pesar de sus fuertes protestas y oposición.

- Tienes que familiarizarte con ella, Judal. Al fin y al cabo, va a ser aquí donde vas a tener que hacerlo… Lo mejor es que te sientas cómodo encima de ella, así que relájate…

- Estoy muy relajado, Zuòbi. No sé de donde sacas que no lo estoy… -huyó de su mirada para que no se diese cuenta de su nerviosismo. Esta situación le hacía sentir muy incómodo, pues aún recordaba su incursión al pueblo y a aquel antro de lujuria que solo consiguió ahuyentarlo de estos temas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos? ¿Más?

Pero ella pareció más suspicaz, como siempre, y tomó de su barbilla para obligarlo a mirarla. En cuanto sus miradas chocaron, supo que estaba perdido, con sus ridículos sentimientos a flote. A pesar de los juegos que habían compartido, aún la maldecía por sacar a relucir cosas que era mejor mantener ocultas. ¿Tanto le costaba entender que a él no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos a nadie? En medio de esta guerra, lo mejor era desprenderse de lo innecesario… eso era lo que Al-Sarmen le había enseñado desde niño.

- Nos tomaremos todo el tiempo que haga falta, hombretón… -le sonrió antes de colocar sus delicadas manos en sus hombros y empujarlo hasta que su espalda tocó completamente la superficie del colchón. Ella permanecía semi-acostada a su lado, sin alejar las manos ni dejar de mirarle a los ojos, esperando que él se acostumbrara a aquella nueva posición.

- Y ahora… ¿qué?

Zuòbi sonrió aún más ampliamente ante su actitud exigente e impaciente, se relamió los labios y se inclinó más sobre su cuerpo antes de responderle con voz seductora –Ahora, voy a despertar a tu cuerpo dormido, hombretón…

Aquel fue toda la advertencia que tuvo por parte de ella antes de que acortara distancia y enterrase sus labios en su cuello, lamiéndolo y chupándolo con sensualidad. Su cuerpo no tardó mucho en reaccionar ante aquel nuevo estímulo, pero no como Zuòbi esperaba de él. Sus varoniles manos la empujaron bruscamente lejos de ella, lanzándola fuera de la cama mientras se ponía en pie y huía en dirección a la ventana.

- ¡Ay! Judal, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

El joven en cuestión estaba sacando su varita para destruir la pequeña barrera invisible que le impedía marcharse de aquella habitación y de la tramposa prisionera que vivía en ella, e irse directo a un baño de agua fría. Su traicionero cuerpo había vuelto a reaccionar como aquel día en la cocina, cuando ella lo había desafiado a besarla a través de trucos sucios…

Maldición, aquella parte de su anatomía volvía a doler como aquel día… debía darse prisa, había visto que a algunos hombres les funcionaba el baño, y ahora él quería comprobar que tan efectivo era.

- Judal…

- Me largo, esto no es emocionante… -dijo con convicción, empezando a invocar estacas de hielo que no tardaban en desaparecer en la barrera, pero sin hacerle ni un solo rasguño. Demonios, ¿cómo destruía ese estúpido hechizo? Su voz más cerca lo distrajo momentáneamente cuando se disponía a lanzar otra ronda de hielo.

- ¿Seguro? Tu cuerpo no parece opinar igual que tú…

- ¿A qué te refieres? –dejó de lado el inútil ataque y se giró para encontrarla frente a él, a escasos centímetros de su propio cuerpo, pero sin llegar a tocarlo en ningún momento. Prestó mayor atención a la dirección de su mirada, que parecía tener especial interés a la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Fue en ese momento, cuando se miró a sí mismo, cuando se dio cuenta de la protuberancia que se notaba a pesar de la ropa holgada que llevaba.

- Parece que el pequeño Judal ha despertado… -se burló ella, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo ampliamente al ceño fruncido del joven, que no sabía cómo explicar aquella situación ni a sí mismo.

Se rio con más ganas cuando lo vio refunfuñar y maldecir por lo bajo, pero no dejó pasar la oportunidad de tenerlo entretenido para "motivar" más a su cuerpo. Tal vez si lo hacía deprisa, él dejaría de intentar huir y caería en sus redes nuevamente. Llevó una de sus manos hacia esa parte y toqueteó por encima de la ropa, obteniendo como recompensa un gemido ahogado por parte de él junto con un manotazo que apartó su mano del lugar.

- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!

- Saludando al pequeño _Judalcito_ –contestó ella con falsa inocencia y un brillo especial en su mirada -¿Acaso no se notó? ¿Quieres que lo vuelva a repetir? –ya estaba estirando su brazo en aquella dirección cuando él lo agarró con fuerza y la obligó a apartarla.

- No hagas eso… -iba a preguntar porque no cuando él perdió la compostura y gritó exasperado -¡Duele cuando lo tocas!

Pero en contra de todo pronóstico, ella solo sonrió y se acercó más a él, a su rostro, antes de susurrar –Conozco una manera de aliviarlo, hombretón, déjame aliviarte…

Él buscó y rebuscó en su mirada la verdad tras sus palabras, sin saber si creerle o no a lo que decía, sin saber si caer o no caer en sus redes juguetonas. Pareció rendirse cuando suspiró hondamente y bajó sus brazos defensivos. Pero ella solo sonrió antes de cogerle una mano y tirar con fuerza de él. Lo volvió a guiar a la cama, donde intentó volver a besar su cuello, pero él la detuvo.

- No, no… solo alívialo, no lo enciendas más…

- De acuerdo Judal, tus deseos son órdenes para mí…

**Principio de la lección…**

Entonces se arrodilló despacio frente a él y llevó sus manos a sus caderas ante la mirada curiosa de él. Despacio y sin dejar de mirar sus ojos carmesís, delineó el borde de sus pantalones antes de meter sus dedos y empezar a deslizarlos hacia abajo. Lentamente, tanto que era casi desesperante, dejó su piel al aire libre y no se detuvo hasta llegar a sus rodillas. Poco a poco volvió a levantar sus manos, acariciando la piel que había dejado al descubierto mientras a la vez iba bajando la mirada, hasta que ambas coincidieron en su entrepierna.

Una sonrisa traviesa surcó sus labios segundos antes de que pusiera sus pequeñas manos encima de aquella parte, rodeándola, presionándola mientras él entero temblaba por las sensaciones. No sabía dónde mirar, qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, solo sabía que lo que ella estaba haciendo le producía tanto placer… y que su erección no estaba siendo aliviada en absoluto.

- D.d… ¡Detente! –gimió con fuerza cuando ella apretó levemente sus manos y no pudo evitar empezar a hacer aspavientos con sus brazos al no saber dónde apoyarse. Necesitaba apoyarse en algo, en lo que sea… demonios, odiaba sentirse en el vacío, cayendo al abismo sin cesar, como en aquel momento.

- ¿Realmente deseas que pare?

- ¡No! –respondió bruscamente en cuanto ella empezó a alejar sus manos de él, frustrado por no aliviar aquel ansia que llevaba dentro, aquella necesidad de explotar… -No te detengas Zuòbi…

Ella solo sonrió como respuesta ante de dirigir sus manos a su abdomen y empujarlo levemente. Obedientemente, Judal se dejó hacer, quedándose sentado en el borde de la cama con ella en medio de sus piernas y un brillo coqueto iluminando su mirada dorada. Acariciando sus piernas desde las rodillas, acercó nuevamente sus manos a su entrepierna, donde lo empezó a acariciar con cariño y mimo, maravillándose ante la reacción de este.

Lentamente inclinó su cabeza, aprovechando la distracción del joven, que había apoyado sus manos a sus costados y había cerrado los ojos ante sus caricias, y sacó su lengua para probarlo. Mientras tanto, el joven estaba inmerso en las sensaciones que lo inundaban como olas embravecidas del ancho mar lejano, sin darse cuenta de las intenciones de la joven. Sentía sus manos delicadas tratarlo con cariño, pero proporcionándole un inmenso placer con cada caricia, llevándolo al borde de un abismo pero sin dejarlo lanzarse a él.

Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos…

Fue entonces cuando sintió una húmeda y caliente caricia en su erección, sobresaltándolo y llevándolo un poco más cerca del borde del placer. Abrió los ojos bruscamente para saber qué había hecho cuando notó su cabeza levemente inclinada sobre él, con su sonrojada lengua al aire y un brillo travieso en su mirada atenta a él. Entonces volvió a inclinarse para lamerlo otra vez, deliciosa pero fugazmente. Y otra… y otra…

Él gruñó de placer con cada lametazo, arqueando su espalda ante cada caricia de su lengua, llevando sus manos a su cabeza sin saber qué hacer exactamente con ella. Maldición, quería que se detuviera, pero se negaba a dejar que lo hiciera. Solo quería más, llegar al abismo y que ella lo guiase en él… obtener aquello que sabía que tendría si ella se daba más prisa, si lo hacía más fuerte y más hondo…

- Más… más…

Y ella se lo dio.

Enredó sus finos dedos en sus testículos mientras su boca se inclinaba sobre su miembro y lo introducía dentro de ella. Despacio, placentera y traviesamente… como solo ella era capaz de hacerlo posible. Sus labios lo acariciaban mientras su lengua lo humedecía y sus dedos jugueteaban con su borde. Y él empezaba a gritar, sin importarle si los guardias de Al-Sarmen lo escuchaban, si ella después se burlaba de los sonidos que hacía o si todo aquello estaba mal…

Solo le importaba lo que ella le estaba haciendo sentir en aquellos momentos.

"_Más"_ pensaba, y ella parecía escucharle, pues no tardó en aumentar el ritmo de sus lamidas, chupando toda la extensión de su erección sin cansancio ni pausa. Entonces fue cuando cogió sus manos y las puso otra vez en su cabeza, indicándole con movimientos que él la guiase, guiase el ritmo que deseaba. Y él lo hizo, movió su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo mientras ella gemía y lamía, proporcionándole cada vez más y más placer. Y fue entonces que él empezó a mover sus caderas, queriendo llegar más profundo, más lejos, más cerca de las estrellas y el placer.

Entonces ella hizo un movimiento que no se esperaba con sus dientes y él explotó en su boca. Con un grito de alivio, soltó su cabeza y se dejó arrastrar al mar de sensaciones mientras su cuerpo impactaba con el colchón tras él. Durante unos momentos que le parecieron una deliciosa eternidad, solo estuvo perdido en aquellas sensaciones multicolores que le indicaban cuan delicioso eran aquellos actos y cuan ciego había sido al no hacerlos antes.

Pero entonces volvió a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y con quién. Se apoyó en los codos para encontrar a una manchada Zuòbi lamiéndose los dedos cubiertos por una sustancia blanquecina, misma sustancia que manchaba su barbilla y rodaba por su cuello rumbo al valle de sus rebosantes pechos. Ella lamía con tanto entusiasmo como había hecho con su cuerpo, queriendo comérsela toda. Cuando dirigió una mirada a su propio cuerpo, notó como su miembro también estaba levemente manchado por la misma sustancia, e incluso que había unas gotitas que aún salían de él.

**Fin de la lección…**

Le pertenecía, aquel líquido provenía de su interior. Y ella se lo estaba tragando todo.

- ¿Por qué lo lames? –no pudo evitar preguntar, deseoso de conocer la respuesta mientras ella seguía lamiéndose los dedos.

- Porque viene de ti, Judal, y no pienso despreciar nada tuyo que me des… nada… -terminó de decir con sensualidad mientras se introducía un dedo para lamerlo y no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos.

No tuvo que explicarle qué quería decir, ya que entendió perfectamente el significado de sus palabras, haciendo que por primera vez el joven quedara avergonzado y fuertemente sonrojado ante alguien. Después de que ella terminara de limpiarse sus manos, él se puso en pie y, subiéndose antes los pantalones, cogió un trapo, lo humedeció con agua y le quitó la sustancia de su cuerpo. Ella se sorprendió de sus actos, pero solo sonrió y se dejó hacer.

Sí, no desaprovecharía nada de lo que viniera de él… ni sus actos ni sus "regalos"…

- Entonces… -empezó a susurrar el joven, sin dejar de restregar el trapo contra los pechos de ella –¿En esto solo consistirá la profanación?

- No, nada de esto sirve para eso, Judal…

- ¿Cómo? ¡¿Me has engañado?! –empezó el joven a reclamar, alejándose de su cuerpo y tirando el trapo lejos de ambos, mientras su aura asesina crecía. Pero ella no reaccionó ante eso, es más, dejó de mirarlo, ladeando la cabeza para ocultar su rostro tras su largo flequillo plateado.

- En una violación, él hombre disfruta… pero la mujer jamás –susurró con pesar, perdiéndose en algún recuerdo olvidado tal vez –En la violación, deberás tomar mi cuerpo sin piedad, buscando el placer que has sentido ahora… sin importarte nada más que eso…

El joven quedó abrumado por las palabras de ella, sin creerse que fuera algo tan brutal. ¿Buscar su placer sin tener en cuenta lo que ella hacía? ¿Y si decidía hacerle daño? Cuando expuso sus dudas ella solo se rio con diversión y un leve toque de amargura antes de decirle –No será cómo ahora Judal, esto solo lo hice para que supieras qué debías sentir… En una violación, la que queda expuesta y vulnerable es la mujer, mientras el hombre la toma sin riesgo, sin daños a su cuerpo… ¿Lo entiendes?

Judal asintió, comprendiendo que aquel tema no era muy del agrado de Zuòbi. También sabía que aquello que iban a hacer no se podía llamar realmente "violación", pues según su definición, solo el hombre iba a disfrutar… y sabía perfectamente que Zuòbi también iba a disfrutar de aquello, incluso más que él mismo. Sin embargo, estuvo más seguro cuando ella le acarició la mejilla y le susurró…

- No te preocupes hombretón, tú y yo solo vamos a jugar que finges profanarme… Nos burlaremos de Al-Sarmen sin que ellos lo sepan… ¿Te sientes preparado ahora para hacerlo?

¿Para jugar a lado de Zuòbi? Claro que lo estaba…

¡Siempre lo estaría!

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Perdón por subir tarde ^^ Ya sé que siempre lo subo por la mañana, pero hoy no fui a clase porque tenía cita con el médico (tranquilas, estoy bien ^^) y recién ahora tengo internet XD<p>

Bueno, que puedo decir de este capítulo… espero que os haya gustado y comentéis qué os ha parecido. Las cosas empezaron a echar humo XD El próximo ya lo tengo escrito, así que sin duda lo tendréis el martes subido ^^

Quería aprovechar para agradecer a **nicoleAnE** por haber comentado, ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Este capítulo va dedicado a ti, por seguir allí presente a pesar de todo ^^ También agradezco a todas las personitas que consiguen llegar hasta aquí y desean quedar en el anonimato, gracias por leer ^^

Creo que eso es todo… solo me queda deciros…

_¡Hasta pronto!_


	10. La ceremonia de profanación

**UN NOMBRE PARA TI…**

* * *

><p><strong>Reclaimer:<strong> todos los personajes de este fic (excepto uno) no me pertenecen a mí sino a la gran Shinobu Ohtaka y son de la serie _"Magi: Labyrinth of the magic"_ Así que no se admiten carnets falsificados ni nada por el estilo.

**Advertencias:** Primer contacto real (y completo) con el mundo erótico… Por supuesto, entre Judal y Zuòbi ^o^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: La ceremonia de profanación<strong>

Los dos días restantes pasaron y mientras, tanto la organización Al-Sarmen como Zuòbi, se preparaban para el gran momento. Esta última con el trabajo adicional de entretener a través de juegos a un exigente magi para que no pensara demasiado en lo que sucedería en el futuro. Pero no podía alargar más las horas del día, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, el momento había llegado.

A lo largo de aquellos dos días, los miembros más experimentados en el tema se habían acercado al joven para susurrarle algunas indicaciones tipo: "No importa cuánto te suplique que te detengas, tú no la escuches y disfruta" o "No seas cuidadoso con ella, solo importa tu propio placer" Sin duda, sabían bastante sobre el tema de violaciones…

Judal escuchaba y asentía, soltando de vez en cuando algún comentario juguetón, pero la mayoría de las veces simplemente manteniéndose callado. Zuòbi había sido muy clara al decirle que no escuchase nada más que sus indicaciones para que el juego funcionase… y hasta ahora, ninguno de sus juegos habían fracasado, incluido aquel último...

- Judal… -una voz muy conocida inundó sus aposentos antes de que el aroma típico de la actual esposa del emperador llegase a sus fosas nasales y consiguiese sacarle no solo de sus pensamientos sino también una sonrisa a sus labios.

- Gyokuen…

- Judal… -acortando las distancias, llegó hasta el susodicho y lo abrazó cariñosamente –Pronto serás todo un hombre, mi apuesto y viril muchacho… y yo estaré ansiosa esperándote, Judal…

Y aquella fue toda la conversación que pudieron tener antes de que algunos miembros entraran en su busca. Con una sonrisa por ambas partes, el joven magi se marchó rumbo a la habitación de la prisionera sin ser consciente del gesto seductor por parte de la emperatriz Gyokuen Ren ni en sus palabras. Pero por ahora nada de eso tenía importancia, ya que el espectáculo iba a comenzar.

- ¿Qué hace toda esta gente aquí? –preguntó en un susurro al ver a tantos miembros enmascarados entrando y saliendo continuamente de la habitación de Zuòbi. Se suponía que ninguno de ellos tenía que estar allí.

- Están aquí por la ceremonia de profanación, oráculo –respondió en su lugar una de las poderosas aliadas, cuyo rostro al igual que el resto se mantenía oculto tras un velo de color blanco.

Espera un momento, ¿había dicho ceremonia de profanación? ¿Es que iban a estar todos presentes? ¿Iban a ver cómo violaba a Zuòbi frente a sus narices? Debía admitir que aquello solo aumentaba el entusiasmo por ver cómo conseguía esta convertirlo en un juego, sin que nadie descubriese que él ya la había liberado antes.

Sí, sería divertido ver cómo lo lograba…

La vieja que había respondido a su pregunta, tomó su brazo y lo guio al interior de la habitación, donde esperaban una docena de hombres alrededor de la inmensa cama con sus báculos en alto y listos para la acción. Con rapidez pasó el relevo a uno de los enmascarados antes de desaparecer rumbo a la puerta de salida. Este último lo acompañó hasta situarlo al pie del inmenso lecho y cerró el círculo protector a su espalda.

- Cuando te lo indique, deberás profanar su cuerpo… pero deberás estar atento oráculo, los sellos que anulan su poder desaparecerán y ella es realmente fuerte…

Judal asintió con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios. Nadie mejor que él conocía lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser Zuòbi, pero eso ellos no lo sabrían nunca. De pronto, mientras el centro de los cetros brillaban listos para romper los sellos, él no sabía qué movimiento hacer ahora. ¿Debía sacar su varita y prepararse para atacarla una vez esté "liberada"? ¿o debía esperar una orden de los presentes?

_-"Judal… mi travieso hombretón…"_ –escuchó una voz en su cabeza, como aquellos primeros días donde aún no se conocían, junto con una presencia que sí conocía muy bien _–"¿qué sucede, no sabes qué hacer?"_

Casi podía escuchar la suave risa en su mente, a pesar de que ante sus ojos, ella permanecía inmóvil bajo los falsos sellos. No entendía cómo era posible que consiguiese engañar a la organización, pero ese no era tampoco el momento para preguntárselo. No sabía cómo responderle a su pregunta, pero tampoco hizo falta pues su voz no tardó en volver a acudir a su mente.

_-"Súbete a la cama hombretón, gatea hasta mí y colócate encima de mi cuerpo…"_ –ordenó ella con seguridad, animándolo más cada vez que él cumplía algún objetivo _–"Lentamente…" _–susurraba mientras él se acerca hasta ella_ –"muy bien, ahora quiero que con toda la naturalidad del mundo, me levantes la falda, me abras las piernas y te pongas en medio"_

Cuando llevaba la mano hacia abajo para hacer lo que le pedía se detuvo abruptamente. ¿Qué fue lo que acababa de decir? Se negaba a hacerlo, no delante de todos… Su mano ya subía otra vez cuando su voz lo detuvo.

_-"Vamos Judal, ya has estado en esa posición varias veces… una más no marcará la diferencia"_

Los colores se peleaban por mostrarse en su rostro al rememorar cada una de esas veces, pero él se negó a darles tan siquiera una oportunidad. Nadie más que Zuòbi vería al poderoso Judal sonrojado… ¡jamás! Lo que sí permitió fue que sus pensamientos empezaran a gritar lo poco divertido que veía aquella situación mientras su mano hacia lo que ella pedía y parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba ante las imágenes rememoradas.

_-"La diversión llegará, pero antes debes hacer lo que te dije… muy bien"_ –felicitó cuando el joven realizó lo que ella quería con bastante soltura –_"Ahora el paso más importante para que todo esté listo… ¿estás preparado?"_ –esperó hasta que él hubiera asentido con la cabeza imperceptiblemente y dijo muy suavemente –_"Bájate los pantalones, Judal"_

¡¿Cómo?!

_-"Rápido hombretón, tu organización se está impacientando…"_ –no hizo falta que se girara para saber que ella estaba en lo cierto. Los miembros del A-Sarmen habían empezado a moverse de un lado a otro esperando que el joven estuviera listo para romper los sellos, pero él parecía tomarse su tiempo incluso para esto.

A regañadientes, se apoyó en un codo y bajó la parte delantera de su vestimenta, lo suficiente para liberar a esa pequeña parte de su anatomía que ahora estaba un poco despierta, pero dejando oculta el resto. Ella volvió a felicitarle antes de indicarle que sostuviese su varita en una mano, apoyase los antebrazos a cada lado de su cabeza y enterrase su rostro en su cuello.

_-"En ningún momento debes levantar el rostro Judal, escuches lo que escuches y sientas lo que sientas. Solo cierra los ojos y déjate llevar… te prometo que te gustará. ¿Confías en mí?"_ –Ya le había dicho que confiaba en sus juegos, ¿ahora qué más quería? –_"Que confíes en mí… solo eso. Ahora piensa en el beso que nos dimos en la cocina y la lección que te di hace tres días"_ –iba a preguntar para qué incluso cuando su mente ya había empezado a hacerlo cuando una voz lo distrajo de su voz.

- Piense en algo guarro para excitaros, como las zorras de las criadas… así será más fácil, oráculo –susurró un hombre que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro para hablarle sin que los demás lo escuchasen. Iba a decirle todo lo que pensaba de su estúpido consejo cuando otra voz volvió a interrumpirle.

- De acuerdo, oráculo… vamos a empezar –dijo con solemnidad uno de los miembros más poderosos y respetados que allí se encontraban, mientras levantaba su báculo y lo hacía brillar con intensidad. Los demás le siguieron y antes de darse cuenta, el cuerpo de Zuòbi empezó a temblar levemente.

**Principio profanación…**

Un grito de "Ahora" fue todo lo que escuchó antes de sentir una presión en su espalda y verse enterrado en el interior del pequeño y apretado cuerpo de Zuòbi. Ocultó su rostro, tal y como ella se lo había dicho, pero más bien para ahogar el sonido estrangulado que escapaba de sus labios ante aquella peculiar sensación.

Por todo el rukh del mundo, aquello era simplemente espectacular, incluso mejor que lo del otro día… hasta que oyó el grito de dolor escaparse de los labios de Zuòbi.

Y ahí cometió el primer error. Apoyándose en sus antebrazos, se levantó lo suficiente para ver su rostro contraído por el dolor, el miedo y la rabia. Los hombres a su alrededor le gritaban que continuase mientras a duras penas podían contener al ser recién liberado frente a ellos. Pero nada de eso escuchaba él, solo veía los ojos dorados de ella llenos de lágrimas a la vez que empezaba a sentir sus uñas clavadas en sus brazos queriendo alejarlo de él.

¿Dónde estaba el juego allí? ¿Cuándo vendría la parte divertida? Ella le prometió que le gustaría… y aquello no le estaba agradando tanto como debería…

_-"¡Judal! ¡Te dije que no mirases!"_ –le reclamó su voz dentro de su mente _–"Vuelve a poner tu cabeza en mi cuello y empieza a moverte"_

No, no quería hacerlo. En ese momento lo único que quería era irse a su habitación y alejarse lo máximo posible de ella, olvidarse de que esto estaba sucediendo y… y… y volver a las bromas y las batallas de siempre, incluso a aquella traviesa clase secreta. Maldita sea, quería volver a sus juegos…

_-"Esto es como un juego, hombretón. Es como las bromas…" _–prestó atención a aquella última palabra, deseoso de que ella le explicase más, y como siempre, ella no tardó en complacerlo _–"Hay que fingir para poder divertirnos. Fingimos que existía una manzana maldita, ¿verdad? Pues ahora yo debo fingir que no deseo esto y tú debes seguirme el juego"_

¿Debía él también fingir que no le gustaba nada de aquello? Si ese era el caso, entonces podía hacerlo… movió despacio sus caderas solo para obtener gemidos de dolor por parte de ella y un calor placentero recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Maldición, no podía hacerlo, aquello era demasiado intenso…

_-"No pasa nada Judal, no debes fingir nada. Solo haz lo que te dije y disfrútalo… Olvídate de esta habitación, de la organización, de Kou e incluso de mi cuerpo, solo cierra los ojos y déjate llevar por mi voz y tus sensaciones…"_ –lo hizo, cerró los ojos y apoyó su rostro en la almohada, ocultándolo en su cuello y sus cabellos plateados _–"Muy bien, hombretón… ahora muévete, muévete para mí" –_como en el baile… -"S_í, como en el templo… baila para mí, __**Judal**__… muévete solo por y para mí…"_

Y los gemidos empezaron a llegar a su mente, mientras sus caderas se movían al principio lentamente y con más fuerza en cuanto el tiempo iba pasando. Pronto dejó de escuchar de fondo sus gritos de dolor y terror, los gritos de ánimo y victoria de la organización, los golpes débiles que inútilmente Zuòbi intentaba darle para alejarlo y obligarle a detenerse.

Pronto solo fue consciente del vaivén de sus cuerpos, de sus pechos restregándose contra su pecho por el movimiento, de su olor mezclándose con el suyo propio… Pronto incluso eso dejó de existir y solo sentía placer con cada arremetida, con cada penetración, con cada fricción… Solo entonces sintió una presencia junto a él, una presencia que correspondía con los gemidos ahogados que se escuchaban en su mente.

Sintió un cuerpo retozar bajo él, enredando sus interminables piernas alrededor de sus caderas y empujar con cada arremetida para que llegase más hondo. Unas uñas arañar su espalda en un gesto placentero mientras su espalda se arqueaba y conseguía restregar sus pechos de una manera excitante. Escuchó una voz que pedía más, más hondo y más fuerte, más salvaje…

_-"Más, Judal, más…"_

Y él no podía evitar obedecer y empujar más fuerte, llegar más hondo y morder más fuerte la almohada para impedir que alguien escuchase los sonidos irreconocibles que salían de sus labios, una y otra vez. Hasta que la oyó decirle…

_-"¡Detente, Judal! Debes parar… Ahora Judal, levántate y aléjate de mi cuerpo…"_

_-"¡No!"_ –no pudo evitar responderle, abriendo lo ojos por la sorpresa y deteniéndose en el acto. ¿Cómo había conseguido hacer eso?

_-"Vaya… no sabía que podías hacer eso…"_ –ni yo, quiso responderle, pero fue incapaz de volver a hacerlo _–"Ya lo resolveremos más tarde, ahora aléjate… Debes hacerlo, o la organización no permitirá que vuelvas a acercarte a mí…"_

Y esa fue la advertencia que consiguió alejarlo de ella como si tuviera la sarna. Rápidamente, se recolocó el pantalón y cerró sus piernas antes de levantarse y alejarse a los pies de la cama. Solo entonces fue consciente del estado en que ella se encontraba…

**Fin profanación…**

Su mirada, ahora sin vida, aún contenía rastro de lágrimas derramadas, mientras el resto de su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil frente a él, tal cual la había dejado. Pero lo más impactante era el rastro de sangre que se lograba entrever entre sus piernas y sobre las blancas sábanas, hecho que evidenciaba la violación a la que había sido sometida aquella doncella virgen.

_-"Zuòbi…"_

_-"Estoy bien, solo es una ilusión, hombretón. Ahora vete, más tarde te buscaré y te demostraré cuan divertido puede llegar a ser esto…"_

- Bien oráculo, buen trabajo. Ahora nosotros nos encargaremos del resto… -interrumpió uno de los hombres que antes rodeaban la cama, dejando a un lado el báculo que sostenía y apartándose los ropajes para dejar expuesto su miembro ya erecto y listo para la acción. El resto empezó a removerse a la vez que se toqueteaban a sí mismos para aliviar un poco el dolor de sus erecciones mientras esperaban sus turnos.

Tal vez incluso tendrían la oportunidad de repetir…

Pero el joven no lo veía de aquella manera. Solo veía a gordos viejos grotescos deseosos de querer disfrutar algo que él había tenido… Y sinceramente, a él no le gustaba compartir sus cosas con nadie… Zuòbi era su juguete, suya, no permitirían que otros se divirtiesen con ella mientras él se quedaba de brazos cruzados mirando…

_-"Te dije que te fueras para que no lo vieses, hombretón…"_

Esa NO era la cuestión. Negando furiosamente la cabeza mientras veía al asqueroso hombre subirse encima de la cama y acercarse, seguramente con una sonrisa repugnante en sus labios, se dijo que no pensaba permitir que nadie más la tocase. Aún no se había aburrido de ella, era suya y no pensaba entregarla a nadie.

_-"¿Tuya, Judal? ¿Qué tan tuya soy?"_

_-"Completamente mía"_ –pensó con fuerza mientras alzaba su varita y reunía un gran cantidad de rukh en su punta dispuesto a destruir todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, incluso aunque la organización se enfadara con él y le impusiera algún castigo. Ignoró las miradas sorprendidas de algunos miembros que se habían dado cuenta de sus actos e invocó suficiente cantidad de rukh para alejar a todos de ella.

Pero nada de eso hizo falta cuando una sonrisa traviesa adornó los labios de su juguete durante una fracción de segundo antes de abrir por completo los ojos y lanzar lejos de ella al ser que osaba tocarla. Este cayó completamente carbonizado al suelo, ante la mirada de horror del resto de hombres allí presentes. Entonces su varita empezó a chispear a pesar de que él no le había dado ninguna orden, y truenos salieron disparados hacia el cuerpo de la muchacha que ya se había puesto de rodillas sobre la cama.

- Maldito, pagarás por haberme tocado… -susurró antes de lanzarse hacia él y conseguir como resultado estrellarse contra la pared ante el hechizo que el magi había hecho sin hacer. Tras este ataque, el joven se dio cuenta de que todo aquel poder estaba siendo controlado por ella.

Un juego… jugar a estar luchando frente a la organización…

Sonrió traviesamente antes de alzar la cabeza, colocar una mano sobre su cadera y empezar con el espectáculo. Moviendo la varita entre sus dedos, dejo que el grupo de hombres allí presentes se recobraran de la impresión de los ataques y entonces dijo en voz alta…

- Vamos vieja, estoy esperando tus ataques… ¿No que me ibas a hacer pagar por tocarte? –sonrió con satisfacción al ver más allá de su mirada rabiosa la pizca de diversión que siempre veía en sus ojos y que solo parecía notarlo él, y aún más cuando cubrió la habitación de agua en un "ataque" devastador.

Supo cuál era su intención y no dudó en seguir sus juegos. Alzándose por encima de aquel líquido, invocó hielo que no tardó en lanzarle con forma de estacas, consiguiendo atraparla contra la cama y dejarla inmovilizada. Poco duró aquella "victoria", ya que en un gesto aterrador, los tozos se rompieron en mil pedazos y crearon un remolino cortante que hirió a todos y cada uno de los miembros enmascarados.

A todos, excepto a ellos dos, que sonrieron ante los gritos de terror que estos daban ante aquel ataque inofensivo.

- ¡Oráculo! –gritaron algunos, clamando por la ayuda de este que estaba más entretenido en atacar a la prisionera que en salvarlos de sus hechizos –Oráculo, destrúyela…

- Con mucho gusto –respondió a pesar de que otros se apresuraron a negar aquella orden, gritándole desesperadamente, y a pesar de las heridas, que no podía matarla porque la necesitaban para sus planes.

Pero toda diversión quedó olvidada cuando entraron las mujeres a la habitación, con sus báculos en alto y sometieron bruscamente de nuevo a Zuòbi, impidiéndole que realizase cualquier hechizo por pequeño que fuese. Aprovechando aquel movimiento, Judal se acercó hasta su cuerpo y colocó uno de sus pies sobre el vientre plano de ella mientras convocaba más truenos, sonriendo ante su expresión de ira y terror.

- Ahora vas a obedecerme vieja, o sino… -alzó su varita en alto, mostrando los chispeantes truenos para dar más énfasis a sus palabras mientras sonreía sádicamente.

- Maldito… algún día tu poder no podrá contenerme…

- Entonces lo hará mi cuerpo… ¿quieres que te lo vuelva a demostrar? –los ojos de ella se abrieron con terror mientras su rostro adquiría un tono azulado y su cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

- No, por favor… te lo suplico, no lo hagas… ¡NO! –gritó con el miedo impreso en sus palabras y las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos cuando el magi se inclinó levemente sobre ella con una sonrisa que prometía mucha crueldad.

Las mujeres asintieron a aquellas palabras, conforme con la actitud sumisa de ella ante el joven oráculo. Sus planes se habían visto modificados, ya que nadie más que el magi había podido violarla, pero parecía ser suficiente para tenerla en sus manos. Ella temía no solo al cuerpo del joven, sino también a su poder.

Y eso bastaba para garantizar su victoria en la guerra que se avecinaba… o tal vez no…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Y aquí he vuelto otra vez para traeros esta magnífica historia.<p>

Antes de marcharme durante otra semana más, quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que han leído mi fic, pero sobretodo a aquellas que se han molestado en comentar:

**NicoleAnE: **Me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el capitulo, y espero que este también lo haya hecho ^^ Gracias por los cumplidos de cada semana y por estar ahí ^^

**PolarisLittleWitch: **Siiiii ^o^ Espero que te hayan gustado todos los capítulos y pueda seguir leyéndote por aquí ^^

**Lost one's weeping: **Woooo, entonces es que he conseguido mi propósito XD Jajajajajja, gracias por el cumplido ^/^ Lamentablemente sí, pues la organización no sabe que ella "obedecerá" a Judal (a su manera, claro XD) Bueno, eso deberás opinarlo por ti misma XD Ohhhhhhh, muchas gracias ^^

Bueno, quería deciros que el siguiente capítulo ya está terminado (siiiiii!) pero no lo subiré hasta su martes correspondiente (soy mala, muajajajjajaja) Así que nos veremos la semana que viene, espero veros a todas…

_¡Hasta pronto!_


	11. El miedo en tus ojos

**UN NOMBRE PARA TI…**

* * *

><p><strong>Reclaimer:<strong> todos los personajes de este fic (excepto uno) no me pertenecen a mí sino a la gran Shinobu Ohtaka y son de la serie _"Magi: Labyrinth of the magic"_ Así que no se admiten carnets falsificados ni nada por el estilo.

**Advertencias:** Lágrimas tal vez… demasiado pronto para ello, supongo ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: El miedo en tus ojos<strong>

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo más me has dicho que ibas a vigilarnos? –preguntó con hastío y rabia el joven magi a uno de los miembros de Al-Sarmen mientras veía más allá de los enormes ventanales de la habitación.

Había pasado exactamente una semana y cinco días y medio desde que había tenido que violar a Zuòbi. Aquella misma noche, su mente no había parado de rememorarle el enorme placer que sintió ante aquel acto, su cuerpo cálido y húmedo recibiéndolo con cariño. A la mañana siguiente había tenido que darse una ducha fría nada más levantarse, algo nunca necesitado hasta ese momento, ni siquiera cuando alivió aquella parte de su cuerpo.

Ignorando aquel hecho y con una sonrisa traviesa bailando en sus labios, se había dirigido a su habitación para intentar nuevamente aquello que su subconsciente no había parado de mostrarle en toda la noche. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un guardia dentro de la habitación y a Zuòbi acurrucada en un rincón de la cama con una gruesa cadena aprisionando una de sus manos. Pero lo que más le impactó fue su actitud temerosa, sus ojos vacíos y su cuerpo mancillado…

Se había intentado acercar a ella, pero lo único que había conseguido era que se alejase de él con el miedo reflejado en su mirar. Ahora no era más que una muñeca rota, una sombra de lo que antes había sido y tanto le había divertido. Había tenido que hablar con el nuevo centinela para averiguar que este se quedaría allí con ellos hasta nuevo aviso, pues temían que la prisionera intentara liberarse atacándolo. Él se había burlado de aquellas palabras y se había sentado en el sillón de siempre.

Aquella noche sus sueños volvieron a repetirse, pero ahora mostrando la auténtica atrocidad que había cometido. A la coqueta Zuòbi siendo violada y rota por sus propias manos. Sus lágrimas, sus gritos y su sangre ensuciando las sábanas de seda blanca que antes había ocultado su cuerpo durante días. Su mente no paraba de preguntarle cuál de las dos realidades era la verdadera, su voz juguetona o su cuerpo destrozado.

Al despertarse en mitad de la noche lleno de sudor, se había intentado convencer de que todo era un juego, que ella había fingido dolor, que ella fingía temor… y casi lo había logrado hasta que la volvió a ver al día siguiente, incapaz de comer por ser sus manos quienes sostenía la bandeja de comida, pues el resto temían que los carbonizaran si se acercaban demasiado, como había pasado en varias ocasiones.

Los días y las noches siguientes se habían dividido entre el placer casi olvidado y el horror de haberla roto para siempre. No supo hasta ese momento que ella se había vuelto tan importante, que sus sonrisas y bromas eran ya imprescindibles en su existencia… que la necesitaba para no aburrirse, pues ya no concebía su vida sin ella cerca para entretenerlo…

Así que se había dedicado a acercarse a ella sin llamar mucho la atención, pero no había logrado nada más que rechazos y enfados. Él no se caracterizaba precisamente por su amplia paciencia, sino más bien lo contrario, y la actitud de Zuòbi no lograba más que irritarlo al extremo de exasperarse y asustarla aún más.

¿Cómo conseguirían salir de aquella situación?

- Ya os lo he dicho oráculo, la organización decidirá hasta qué momento es oportuno… -volvió a atraerlo a la realidad la voz del guardia, haciendo que decidiese divertirse con él a falta de alguien mejor.

- Sí, sí… ¿pero hasta cuándo será ese momento?

Casi sonrió cuando notó cómo se sulfuraba ante su actitud infantil y cansina. La antigua Zuòbi le habría dicho algo como _"Pronto lo sabrás, hombretón…"_ y se habría quedado tan pancha, dejándolo con la curiosidad a flor de piel. Pero esa antigua Zuòbi ya no estaba, y él debía empezar a aceptar que jamás volvería.

- Oráculo… -empezó a susurrar con voz amenazante cuando ellos llegaron, como una suave brisa que anunciaba tormenta.

La comitiva constaba de dos hombres robustos y dos mujeres exuberantes, cuyos rostros se mantenían ocultos tras un fino velo de lino blanco. Cada cierto tiempo iban a la habitación a inspeccionar a la prisionera, asegurándose que a su partida ella temiera más al poderoso oráculo y a sus miembros enmascarados. En ocasiones veía como la obligaban a acostarse en contra de su voluntad, aprisionando sus extremidades a cada extremo de la cama a través de cadenas mientras él se recostaba encima y la atacaba con pequeños rayos que recorrían su cuerpo a la par de sus manos.

Ella lloraba y suplicaba, y solo cuando callaba y se resignaba a volver a ser violada, él se apartaba y la soltaban. Con cada llegada, ella tardaba menos en resignarse a su voluntad. Cada vez menos lo provocaba con palabras amenazantes. Cada vez se rompía más mientras el recuerdo de una Zuòbi tramposa desaparecía de su mente y era sustituida por aquel despojo.

Pero esta vez parecía ser distinto. Al parecer, que en la última visita ella directamente se dejase hacer sin oponer resistencia había significado algo para la organización. Los miembros se acercaron hasta él, pero fueron las mujeres las que tomaron la palabra y le comunicaron nuevos cambios.

- Seremos nosotras lo que vigilaremos de ahora en adelante… -habló una de ellas con una voz de terciopelo y secretos oscuros –Vamos a liberarla de la cadena de contención, y ahora estará bajo tu cuidado, oráculo…

¿Cómo? ¿Bajo su cuidado? No entendía muy bien a lo que se referían, pero lo supo en cuando vio a los hombres acercarse a ella, soltar su cadena y alejarse rápidamente de su cuerpo ante la mirada amenazante de aquellos ojos de tigre. Estaba sorprendido de que decidiesen dejarla moverse a su gusto, pero entonces sus voces volvieron a llamar su atención.

- Escucha oráculo, es importante que hagas lo que te vamos a pedir… -continúo la otra, tomando el relevo para decirle lo más importante de todo –Debes ganarte su confianza, su lealtad… ahora te teme pero debe adorarte. Alguien que confía ciegamente, es alguien fácilmente manipulable… Debes conseguir eso de ella y puedes hacer todo lo que consideres necesario para ello…

Así que era eso… mirando el cuerpo roto de Zuòbi se dio cuenta de que no sería muy divertido nada de aquello. El ser que antes lo había impresionado había desaparecido, y aquel no podía ofrecerle más que aburrimiento y hastío, como el resto de seres. Con un asentimiento de cabeza para consentir a la organización en otro de sus planes, dejó que ellos le transmitieran la noticia de su nueva "libertad".

- El oráculo se encargará de tu cuidado y protección –dijo con solemnidad una de las mujeres, haciendo énfasis en las palabras "cuidado" y "protección", una cruel broma se mirase como se mirase –Desde ahora, podrás salir de la habitación siempre que él lo considere seguro… tendrás libertad para moverte a tu placer y utilizar todos tus poderes, siempre y cuando obedezcas las órdenes del oráculo… ¿te ha quedado claro?

Ella alzó la cabeza con curiosidad y recelo en su mirada, sin saber si creerse o no lo que aquellos malditos seres estaban diciéndole. Ellos parecieron entender su incertidumbre, por lo que bajaron sus báculos, ordenaron al guardia que se marchara y miraron al joven para dar a entender que desde ahora él era el único que tendría poder sobre ella.

- Él se encargará de ti a partir de ahora, así que no intentes escapar…

El susodicho solo sonrió, jugueteando con su varita para recordarle que no debía confiarse, pues no dudaría en atacar si así lo quería. Ella tragó saliva nerviosamente, pero entonces miró más allá de la ventana. Jugueteando con sus dedos y la mirada perdida, se atrevió a poner a prueba su nueva libertad con una sola petición susurrada al viento.

- ¿Podríamos ir al jardín?

Los miembros de la organización miraron al joven magi, asintiendo levemente cuando este le preguntó si era prudente hacerlo y se apartaron mientras veía como ella le seguía en dirección a la puerta. Sus pasos eran ansiosos pero recelosos de acercarse demasiado, conteniendo su emoción a duras penas por miedo a que la volvieran a encadenar. Él solo colocó sus manos en su nuca y se encaminó dirección al dichoso jardín.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, siendo seguidos de cerca por los mismos miembros de la habitación, que los vigilaban desde la lejanía. Se subió a la rama del árbol más robusto, mientras veía como ella caminaba algunos pasos más antes de intentar huir. Bastó un simple hechizo de hielo para mandarla directo al suelo y dejarla aprisionada allí, mientras su pierna se mantenía congelada a la tierra.

- Te dije que no escapases… Ahora te quedarás así hasta que volvamos a la habitación…

- Maldito… -susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él fuese capaz de escucharlo, a pesar de que el resto de miembros estaban atentos a sus movimientos.

- ¿Has dicho algo? No te he escuchado, vieja –dijo él en voz alta, para ponerla en un apuro y obligar a renegar de sus propias palabras. Sonrió complacido cuando la escuchó negar con énfasis, temerosa de un posible castigo, pero decidió seguir jugando con ella un poco más –¿Segura? Me pareció que sí dijiste algo…

- ¡No dije nada, lo juro!

Y aquel grito desesperado acabó con el juego, dejando a un magi aburrido y enfadado por ver su diversión terminada, a unos miembros complacidos por el miedo impreso en la voz de la prisionera y a esta temblando levemente por el golpeteo furioso de su corazón a causa del temor y el grito.

Al día siguiente ella volvió a repetir su deseo de ir a los jardines, intentando huir nuevamente mientras él se acomodaba en el mismo árbol y recibiendo como castigo una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo, cortesía del magi oscuro. La única variedad fueron los dulces y maduros duraznos que este último se comía tranquilamente mientras la veía gimiendo de dolor en el suelo a causa de su hechizo.

Durante la semana siguiente, aquel ritual casi se convirtió en rutina, con leves variaciones como el tipo de ataque que el joven utilizaba o el momento y lugar (cada vez más lejos) en que ella intentaba huir. Pero incluso llegó un momento que hasta eso desapareció también. Ella dejó de intentar huir, caminando simplemente hasta estar medio oculta por los árboles y sentándose en sus raíces maldiciendo su suerte. Él la obligaba a moverse y quedar a su vista, y en cuanto ella se negaba, no dudaba en usar sus poderes para convencerla.

También eso desapareció con el paso de los días, y ya solo se sentaba en medio de los jardines, observando los hermosos cerezos en flor que bailaban a su alrededor. Alzaba las manos intentando alcanzar el cielo que se veía entre sus ramas, cerrando el puño en el aire al ver su sueño truncado. Entonces se llevaba ese puño al pecho y cerraba sus ojos, seguramente pensando en el día en que conseguiría hacerlo realidad.

En el día en que al fin sería libre de verdad…

Aquel era uno de esos días, donde él se maldecía a sí mismo por seguir esperando encontrar a la Zuòbi traviesa del principio y se decepcionaba al no encontrarla cada mañana. Como cada día, fueron a los jardines que se entreveían desde su habitación y ocuparon sus respectivos sitios de siempre. Pero algo no parecía funcionar. Los miembros seguían vigilándolos, pero ahora con menos cuidado que antes. Parecían confiar en el poder del joven magi.

- Oye… -la llamó cuando comprobó que dichos miembros no le prestaban la menor atención. En cuanto ella alzó la mirada para verlo, sonrió y le dijo –¿Qué te parece si cambiamos de jardín? Hay vistas más bonitas en otros lugares de palacio… y no están muy lejos de aquí…

Zuòbi pareció sorprendida por aquella propuesta, pero no dudó en aceptarla con gusto. Se puso en pie en cuanto él se bajó del árbol y lo siguió rumbo a otro jardín, más hermoso y con muchos más cerezos en flor. Judal se dijo que a partir de entonces la olvidaría para siempre, ya no la buscaría en los rincones de palacio ni en sus sueños nocturnos.

En cuanto encontró su árbol preferido, se lanzó a una de sus ramas, sin fijarse si ella escapaba o simplemente se quedaba de pie allí mismo. Sabía que los miembros de la organización los habían seguido y la estaba vigilando atentos, por lo menos hasta que ella se sentase en algún sitio. Esta no tardó en complacer sus deseos, andando con delicadeza hasta el centro de unos árboles impresionantes y sentándose mientras los pétalos llovían a su alrededor.

Estiró sus brazos, acariciando a los rosados pétalos que revoloteaban a su alrededor con cariño, como antes hacía con él. Aquel iba a ser el último momento, después se quejaría con la organización y la abandonaría para siempre. Convencería de un modo u otro a los miembros para que le den misiones más entretenidas, dejándola a merced de ellos. Un juguete que no era capaz de entretener a su dueño no merecía seguir siendo protegido.

No, debía ser destruido…

Mientras el sol empezaba a ocultarse por el horizonte y la hora de volver a la habitación se acercaba, Judal empezó a despedirse de su traviesa Zuòbi, de sus recuerdos sensuales y sus bromas pesadas, de su poder inimaginable y sus retos divertidos, de sus sonrisas coquetas y sus caricias seductoras… de ella y el tiempo a su lado…

Fue entonces, ensimismado como estaba en ella, que captó el gesto casi imperceptible que hizo. Tuvo que pestañear y enderezarse en el sitio para darse cuenta que no había sido su mente que la echaba tanto de menos.

Ella había alzado la mano y había cogido un pequeño pétalo en su palma. Con mucho cuidado y mimo, había cerrado el puño y la había acercado lentamente a su pecho. Aquello no habría sido impresionante si no fuera porque después lo había abierto, dejando en libertad una pequeña mariposa del mismo color y tamaño que el pétalo. Esta había alzado el vuelo con entusiasmo, intentando alcanzar el cielo que tanto ansiaba Zuòbi.

Estaba a punto de conseguirlo ante la atenta mirada del joven magi… pero entonces quedó carbonizada en cuestión de segundos, dejando solo cenizas que se esparcieron en el viento. Sorprendido por aquella crueldad en estado puro, giró su cabeza buscando la mirada de ella… para encontrarla con el rostro levemente volteado y mirando de reojo algo a sus espaldas. Siguiendo la dirección de su mirada se encontró de lleno con los miembros de la organización, que charlaban animadamente entre sí y no se daban cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Qué intentaba decirle Zuòbi con aquel acto? ¿Realmente intentaba decirle algo o solo era su imaginación aburrida?

Cuando volvió a fijar su vista en ella se topó de lleno con su dorada mirada, que aguardaba atenta cualquier gesto de él. Pero no hizo nada, solo la siguió observando, preguntándose qué quería decirle… Empezó a creer que todo eso era absurdo cuando ella sonrió levemente durante una breve fracción de segundo antes de girar su cabeza para seguir viendo los pétalos.

Eso sí que no podría habérselo imaginado. Su sonrisa torcida, tan parecida a la suya propia, tan coqueta, traviesa y sensual a la vez… y sus ojos, con aquel brillo único e inconfundible en ellos. No, no podía haberse imaginado haber visto a la Zuòbi de siempre. Había sido durante muy poco tiempo, pero estaba seguro que la había visto.

"_Estoy bien, solo es una ilusión, hombretón…"_

Eso le había dicho hace casi un mes, aquel día que había tenido que profanarla… Había dicho que todo era un juego, ¿seguiría jugando ahora? Si era así, ¿por qué? El recuerdo de la mariposa llegó a su mente, haciendo que volviera a prestar atención a los miembros de Al-Sarmen, que a pesar de no mirarlos, seguían todos sus movimientos. No podía dejar de fingir… no mientras ellos siguiesen vigilándolos.

Sonrió, entonces debería deshacerse de ellos…

Su deseo se cumplió más pronto de lo que esperaba. Al día siguiente, le comunicaron que ella estaba lo suficientemente sumisa a su poder para ya no necesitar que siguiese vigilándola, por lo que ahora él debería ganarse su lealtad. Y para ello nada mejor que la soledad y libertad de movimientos.

Judal no podía estar más feliz, pues al fin la tendría para él solo, pero nada fue como debería. Ella volvió a pedirle que la llevase a los jardines, donde se dedicó a ver caer los pétalos a su alrededor, sin hacer nada especial a pesar de que ya nadie los vigilaba. Y, a pesar de sus comentarios para que dejase de fingir, ella continúo igual que siempre, temerosa de él en todo momento.

Los días pasaron iguales y se cumplió un mes, ¡Un mes!, desde que la violó por órdenes de la organización. Y ella no hizo nada. Poco menos de una semana desde que la organización había apartado sus ojos de ellos y ella seguía siendo tan fría y alejada como siempre. Es cierto que ahora se acercaba más a él, pero nada comparado con el pasado.

¿Y ahora qué?

La respuesta no tardó en llegar esa misma noche, en su habitación oscura y solitaria…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capítulo de esta semana. Espero que os haya gustado y me comentéis qué os parecido y qué creeis que pasará a partir de ahora, con estos nuevos cambios XD<p>

Agradecer a todas las personas que me leen, y en especial a:

**PolarisLittleWitch: **Muchísimas gracias ^/^ Me esforcé mucho en hacerlo y me alegro que te haya gustado ^^

**NicoleAnE: **Me alegra que te haya gustado ^^ Zuòbi es especial por ello, y por eso nos encanta tanto XD Jajajajja Judal es una ternura ^^ Gracias, espero que te haya gustado el capi de hoy ^^

Eso es todo, os veo la semana que viene…

_¡Hasta pronto!_


End file.
